My Friend
by Bloody Lover
Summary: L had one friend, one true friend whom he could share all his secrets to. Her name is Katsumi. She's as intelligent as L, but not in the same fields. Her time next to L has shaped him into the type of person he is. May lead to sexual situations.
1. Friend

Chapter 1

Outside, the cloudy overcast set a dark shadow over Wammy's house. A boy with black bed head hair and black eyes stared out the window at the other few kids running around outside. He wasn't social and didn't like large crowds. Yet he was somewhat envious of their joy and happiness. Watari had opened the Wammy's house for intellectually gifted orphans. He was the first one to live there. He was the one who was there to watch Watari set up the orphanage. Watari was raising him as the boy wanted to be raised. He funded what the boy wished to be. What he wanted to be was a detective; someone who solved the crimes that couldn't be solved by others. He rarely slept to stay up and study, work on the things he wanted. He wanted all his time to be away from people, and yet… Just one newbie was bugging him all the time, always asking for his help or to join him in his work. Her name was Katsumi.

"Watari, can you bring me some sugar cubes and coffee, please?"

"It's a little too early for your type of coffee," Watari said from the door.

"Oh… well how about some tea, then?" He said. Watari nodded.

"That's good." He walked out the door. As soon as he left, the little girl came in. She was wearing her usually green dress with white frill around the edges to match her green eyes. Her black hair was up in a ponytail today.

"L! Hi! I need help with this thing," She said, waving around a thick packet. L sighed.

"I told you, L is the name I'm saving when I become a detective! Call me Ryuzaki!"

"Ok… Ryuzaki… I need help with something again!" She sat down at his feet, tugging on his pants leg. He crouched down like he always did and put his hand out. She gave him the packet.

"What do you need help on?" He asked, a little annoyed.

"It's on this page. Problem number 177. I forget the formula of computer code on a pager. I don't know how to figure it out!" She whined. Ryuzaki flipped the pages and stopped on one. He held it out.

"Here's the formula," He said. She looked at the page, then Ryuzaki.

"Darn it!!" She snatched the packet away. She took out a pencil, flipped back to the page her problem was on and quickly wrote down the answer.

"Thanks! Hey, I got a new puzzle today. You wanna put it together with me?" She asked.

"No thank you, I have to solve this little bank robbery mystery that took place over in Brazil."

"Oh! Did you figure out what system they used yet?" She asked. Ryuzaki sighed. He hated it when she tried to get involved with his work.

"Yes… but I don't really get how they hacked into the Bank's security system with nothing more than a pen, a bobbin of wire and a mirror…" He said. Ryuzaki saw her thinking. Katsumi grinned.

"If you show me what you've gotten done so far, I'll tell you!" She chimed. He groaned.

"I'd rather think of it myself, thank you…"

"Hey! I'm the computer and technology freak of this place! I can figure it out!"

"You're two years younger than me… I doubt your normally small brain could figure anything like this out."

"You know, girls mature faster than boys." Ryuzaki bit his thumb.

"I don't care. That's behavior. I'm talking about mental age. And it's most likely vice versa. I'm eight four percent sure." Katsumi stuck her tongue out.

"Well fine! But I'm telling you, if you just tell me what system of security the bank used then I could tell you how they got in!" She said. Ryuzaki looked at his stack of papers, then at Katsumi.

"Fine. They used the usual Brazilian electronics method." She smiled.

"Oh! Really? Well no wonder then got in! You just have to put the wire through the key slot until it reaches through and pokes the other side. There's a button opposite of the keyhole that can momentarily shut down all security equipment. It's just used for things like cleaning and tuning up the stuff they use to keep track of it all. When it shuts that down, the locks on everything except the bank boxes are opened. So, whichever control box they chose it most likely on the roof of the bank, since the system is set up like a nervous system, the one on top is like the brain. Then they took the pen and stabbed some wires to make the falter. They also probably used the pen to pick through some things until they found the camera wires. The most likely cut those off and then went inside the bank. They went to the main vault, where the money is, and used the mirror to redirect the main laser beam to it's home. Because, as you should know, all laser systems are actually just one beam reflecting off a few dozen mirrors. There's only one sensor and that's supersensitive. So one stayed behind on the roof, and in the vault the keep the laser redirected," She explained. Ryuzaki nodded.

"So that does mean there were four to five people…" He muttered.

"Yeah. But it shouldn't be that hard to find them. Every basic Brazilian security system has a hacker's code that can keep track of any time, date, and year of when the system is disturbed. It also has a few backup cameras." Ryuzaki blinked.

"It does?"

"Well, yeah. But it's hard to get those to really work since the backup cameras are the regular cameras themselves… You can only see a really faint outline of what happens behind the picture of what was there while the camera was working. It's hard to see," She said. Watari came in with a jug of tea and a cup filled with sugar cubes.

"Katsumi, what are you doing in here? Aren't you supposed to be doing your exercises?"

"But I just needed some help! And L-" He glared at her.

"I mean… Ryuzaki is the only person who isn't really busy or really stupid!" Watari chuckled.

"Don't call your friends stupid, now," He said.

"But they don't even know what computer codes are!" She whined. Ryuzaki stood up.

"I think what she's trying to say is that she doesn't like most of the kids here, Watari," He said. She nodded and grinned. Watari put the tea on a table to take Katsumi's hand.

"I understand that. But interrupting Ryuzaki's work is very rude. You have to learn to do these things your self and to also communicate with others," He said.

"But… I don't like to…" She said.

"Katsumi, if you promise Watari to play with other kids, then I promise to help you and let you work with me on some crimes that involve any type of computer work. Ok?" Ryuzaki said, filling a cup up with tea.

"Ok!" She said cheerfully. She ran out of the room and down the hallway.

"Watari, can you tell me again how in the world you came across her?" He asked.

"Well, she was actually at one of the electronics stores. She was trying to use a camera as a calculator."

"That's not possible, is it?"

"Well, she made it possible. She ended up getting kicked out."

"Oh… That's a shame… That's just the first time you saw her, right?"

"Yes. The time I actually confronted her was when she was just playing with a pencil and started writing some on paper in computer code. I could only read some of it," Watari said.

"Computer language is a difficult thing to understand. It involves so many ones and zeros it's almost like sign language… but with two numbers. I wonder how she came to understand it…"

"Ryuzaki, you must know that Katsumi isn't all about numbers and computers, she's also very literate and can understand many languages. She's also on the way to becoming a major in science already," He said.

"High school level or college?"

"She a freshman college level as of now."

"Hmm.. Interesting… now I need to work on this, Watari, please?" He said. Watari bowed and left. Ryuzaki wrote something down on paper and put it next to another.

"So… if these files are correct… the fingers prints should be on… the ladder… but I should have the police look for any footprints down the ally way behind the bank…" The sun began to set. Ryuzaki turned on one light next to his workspace and continued on the investigation.

The moon was high and bright. Some clouds hid the stars. Ryuzaki was starting to doze off. His door opened slowly. A head peeked in. Katsumi crept in and slowly shut the door. She crawled on her knees to Ryuzaki's side. She set down a few pictures and a piece of paper. As quietly as she could, she crept back to the door and opened it.

"Watari?" Ryuzaki moaned. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at the pictures Katsumi put next to him. He picked them up with his forefinger and thumb and examined them. He saw the paper next to the pictures and picked it up.

"Names? Fingerprints? Who did this…?" He heard a creak behind him. He turned his head around and saw the door closing. He set the pictures down and walked to the door. He opened it and looked around, Katsumi was quietly running down the hall to her room. He sighed and closed the door.

"She gets too involved with everything I do…"


	2. Strong

Chapter 2

Two years later…

"Katsumi! Do you have that tracking thing working yet?" Ryuzaki called, taking his spoon from his mouth. Katsumi threw something at him. He caught it with one hand and looked at it.

"Thank you!" He twisted a small knob and hooked it up to a small computer screen.

"So… where's my little insect at?"

"About thirty miles southeast of the meeting location. He should be there in about ten minutes…" Ryuzaki took another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"If he gets there at the right time, your device will immediately just shut all windows and door, switch on the strobe light and those odd looking people cut outs will start fake shooting at him. When he's confused, the police will arrest him and that'll be that. All the evidence has been found and recovered. You really know how to work cameras. And I would have never thought that shifting through some pictures that were stored in random photo shops would actually lead to his arrest… Good thinking," He said. Katsumi nodded. She wore her black hair down, it was cut to her shoulders, and her usual outfit was a pair of jeans shorts and black t-shirt. She didn't like to wear shoes inside.

"How long will it take before I get permission to start constructing my own motorcycle??"

"Not until you are legal age to start working at small, privately owned businesses."

"But I don't want to want until I'm fourteen!" She whined.

"Katsumi, it's not my rule, it's Watari's. Sorry, but those are the rules." The phone rang. Ryuzaki picked it up.

"Hello?" He listened.

"Yes… I understand." He hung up.

"Katsumi, you've been accepted to study at the College of Law in Tokyo. I'm guessing you're going to have your studying done here?"

"Duh."

"Sometimes I think you're too in touch with the modern world." She rolled her eyes. The computer screen beeped.

"And now the suspect has been apprehended. Now I have some time to tell you some good news for me."

"What?"

"I'm an official detective and I have begun construction on the skyscraper that will house me."

"You've made your own headquarters? Are you going to work with the police?"

"Of course. I'll be working on cases from all over the world. I'm already the third best detective in history. If you wish, you can still help me with outside work."

"I thought you wouldn't do anything outside your nest…" She muttered. She glanced at Ryuzaki.

"Hey, how about you come outside and take a break?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No. I have three cases to solve before the end of the month. It's time taking…" She frowned.

"How about this… come outside or I'll make your month miserable." Ryuzaki snickered.

"Sure… I can cope with that." Katsumi grabbed his arm and pulled him out the door.

"K-Katsumi! Let go! I really should be working now!" He said. She ignored him and pulled him down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Watari!! Help me! She's going to hurt me!! Ow!! She is hurting me!" He yelled.

"No, you're going outside and that's final!" She opened the door and pushed him outside. He blinked and put his hands over his eyes.

"It's brighter outside than I remembered…"

"See? You need it. Now come on! Let's play a game! Hey guys!" She waved at a few kids who were playing tetherball. They looked at her and came running over.

"Is that Ryuzaki?"

"He's so skinny!"

"Does he wear makeup?" A girl asked. Ryuzaki gulped and backed away. Katsumi grabbed his hand and pulled him forward.

"No, we're gonna play a game! What should we play guys?" She asked.

"How about… charge the fort?"

"No, we don't have enough people for that."

"Tag?"

"No… It's too hot out for that!"

"Oh! Oh! Hide and seek!" Katsumi grinned and nodded.

"Yea yea! How about it Ryuzaki? Wanna play hide and seek?" She asked.

"No, I'll hide inside…" He started for the door. Katsumi pulled him back to her again.

"Ok, Ryuzaki will be the seeker and we'll hide! Count to thirty," Katsumi said.

"Go!" They all ran away. Ryuzaki stood where he was and looked towards the door. He heard some giggles and looked back out to the playground.

"Well… I'll give it a shot…" He muttered.

"One!" He heard scampering footsteps on the pavement.

"Two!" He heard the bushes near the building rustle. He waited a few moments.

"Thirty!" He started walking around slowly.

"Found you," He pointed at a tree. A girl walked out.

"Aww!" He looked behind a few bushes.

"I see you," He said.

"Darn!" Two boys walked out. Three people left. He went towards the playground and looked in one of the covered slides.

"Found you."

"Crud!" A boy slid out of the shoot. He climbed up the rope ladder and looked around.

"I see you, in the tree." Another boy jumped down from a branch.

"Oh well!" He looked around.

"Where's Katsumi?" He murmured. He heard laughter. He turned around. Ryuzaki jumped down from his perch and walked towards the side of the building. Katsumi slid down behind him, upside down from a rope tied around her feet. She reached her hand out. Ryuzaki turned around.

"Found you."

"AH!!" Katsumi flinched and wobbled, she swung back and forth, and then started to swing in a circle.

"Oh isn't this magical…" She muttered. The group that had played with them stood behind her.

"Ha! Look! It's upside down Katsu!" They all started to laugh, and then they pushed her into a more violent circle.

"Hey! Stop it! This isn't funny! Quit it! I'm gonna be sick!" She yelled. Ryuzaki watched her complain as they all pushed her around. She started to tear up.

"Guys, I think you should leave her alone…" Ryuzaki said quietly.

"So what? This is fun! Plus, she doesn't mind it!"

"Yeah! She's fine," A girl said. Katsumi sniffed and put a hand over her mouth.

"I said… leave her… alone…" Ryuzaki stopped slumping and stood up straight, towering over the kids. The wavered and then ran away. He slumped back to his usual height and walked to Katsumi.

"Katsumi, are you ok?" He asked kindly. She sniffed and whimpered.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up…" She whispered. Ryuzaki started to until the rope around her feet.

"Ok, get ready I'm going to release you from the rope…" He said. Katsumi rolled on the ground and held her stomach.

"I feel horrible…" She moaned. Ryuzaki bent down next to her.

"Do they do that a lot? I see some kids pick on you from my room."

"No, it's ok. It's how friends act, right? There's always a passive one… I read that in a lot of books," She said. She coughed and turned away from him. He heard her throw the contents from her stomach onto the ground.

"I don't think friends make friends throw up. Or spin them in a circle when they hang helplessly from a rope tied around their ankles." Katsumi wiped her mouth and turned back to him.

"Well, if you think it's wrong, how do you think friends are supposed to act?" She asked. He pondered.

"Uh… well…"

"See? You can't think of anything!" Ryuzaki pointed to the playground. A few boys were playing basketball.

"That's how friends act like." One got bumped in the face by someone's elbow. He cried in pain and held his eye. The others stopped and crowded around him.

"Hey are you ok, man?"

"Yeah… Ow! I think I just need to let it cool down a bit…"

"That??"

"Yes…"

"Well, that's them. They arrived here together. For all I know, they're brothers. Plus, what do you know about friends? You're shut up all the time!" She got up and ran away from him. Ryuzaki stared after her. He looked down at his feet. He went back to the door and opened it. He heard screaming from behind him. Katsumi was on the ground, getting her hair pulled by the boys who were playing basketball.

"Throw up again, Katsu! Throw up!"

"Let go! Ouch!! That hurts!" She cried. He sighed.

"Hey!" He yelled. The boys looked up.

"Let Katsumi go!" He yelled at them.

"Shut up, Ryuzaki! We heard what you do all day! We aren't afraid of you!" One boy yelled. They walked away from Katsumi and walked over to him.

"Heh, you don't look so great. You're the one who's legacy will be legendary? Yeah right… you're too pale!" They pushed him against the door.

"I think we should kick his ass!"

"Yeah!" One punched him in the stomach. The others started hitting him down. Ryuzaki covered his head with his hands and took the beating in silence. Katsumi stood up and rubbed her head, smoothing down her hair. She watched Ryuzaki getting beat by the bullies who had beat her. She sighed. She took in a deep breath and released her mental restraints.

"Hey!!" She screamed. One boy looked at her.

"Oh look! Little miss suck up is up again!" He laughed. Katsumi ran at the group and tackled a few to the ground. She sat on one of them and started punching him.

"Don't! Hurt! My! Friends!!!" She screamed.

"Hey! Get off of him!"

"You're breaking his face!" A boy touched her shoulder. She smacked his stomach and started beating on him.

"Oh crap! She's good!"

"Let's get out of here!!" They ran off. Ryuzaki had a bleeding lip and nose; his eyes were bruised and puffy. Katsumi helped him up and lead him inside.

"I'm going to bandage you up, come on," She said. She put ice on one of his eyes and started wiping the blood off his face. He looked at her through the puffy eye that wasn't covered with an ice bag.

"Thanks for helping me…" She murmured. Ryuzaki blinked.

"Hmm?"

"You heard me… That was really nice. No one ever did that before…" She said.

"I didn't know you could beat people up like that." She stuck out her tongue.

"Whatever, go back to your room and solve your investigations already…" She muttered.


	3. Apart

Chapter 3

Two years later….

Ryuzaki stuffed his feet into a pair of beat up sneakers. He stood up and hunched over like he always did and headed out the door. He was fourteen and ready to move into his new home in Saitama. His limosine was waiting for him in front of the orphanage. Watari was at the wheel. Roger was outside, talking to Watari. He would run the orphanage while Watari was away. Ryuzaki walked towards the door that was opened on the car. Someone tugged his shirt. He turned around, Katsumi was standing behind him. She was twelve. Her hair was a little longer and her bangs hung just over her eyes. She wore a checked pattern skirt, black tights, a t-shirt with a gameboy on it and a black leather vest. Ryuzaki was used to seeing her dress like that, it was a new trend.

"Do you have to go so soon?" She asked. Ryuzaki was taller than her by a few inches, he had to look down on her even when he was hunched over.

"Yes, I have to go. It's time I moved out anyways. I'm old enough. Watari is coming with me but will visit every month and Roger is a great man. He's kind and almost a complete copy of Watari."

"But what about you? Will you visit?"

"No, I'm sorry. I'll be too busy with all my work. I won't be able to leave that building. Sorry," He said. Katsumi sniffed. She dug her hand into her eye to wipe away the tears. He put a hand on her head.

"I'll let you visit anytime you want. Here…" He dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper.

"That's my phone number, it's private but I can trust you. I'll leave it to you so you can talk to me. The number to that building is on there. You can call me anytime," He said. Katsumi took the paper and gripped it tight. A tear fell on the paper. He sighed and looked around, a little embaressed.

"Um… tell you what! I'll let you work on that motorbike that you've been wanting to work on earlier than I said you could!" She looked up.

"Really?"

"Yea! Then when you're done, you can visit me and bring your bike! But you can't ride it, it's illegal," He said. She smiled.

"Thanks… I needed some good news!" She sobbed. She hugged Ryuzaki and held him tightly. He was stunned, he didn't know what to do. He lifted his hands up, trying to figure out if he could do it.

"Um… there… there…" He hugged her nervously.

"I don't want my friend to leave!" She cried. Roger pulled her away from him gently. She clung to his shirt like her life depended on it, then let go, hurt and reluctant.

"Katsumi, you have to learn to let go. You'll be able to see him soon." He looked up at Ryuzaki.

"Good luck."

"Thank you… I'll see you later, ok?" He waved at Katsumi and sat down in the limo. He shut the door. Watari started the limo up and drove away. Katsumi ran after it.

"Ryuzaki-san!! Come back!!" She cried. Roger pulled her gently back to the home. She turned to him and sobbed into his shirt. The kids lined up against the fence of the playground all stared at her. They were wondering what was going on. The wondered why Katsumi was crying so hard. A few of them were crying as well, watching Ryuzaki go away.

"It's ok, you'll be able to visit Ryuzaki as soon as he settles in," He said. She cried harder. He lead her inside to calm down.

Katsumi held the number in her hand. She picked up the phone in her room. She clicked down the buttons of each number. She pushed the send button.

"_Hello?_" Katsumi didn't say anything. Her heart raced.

"_Hello??_" He said again. Her emotions let her go. She let out one soft sob.

"_Katsumi? Hello? Are you crying??? Why are you crying?_" He asked.

"Ryuzaki… please come back home…" She cried. Her voice was cracking.

"_Katsumi, I can't. I have to stay here. Besides, I'm starting to be hunted already. It's starting to get very dangerous for me to go outside,_" He said.

"But then you can just wear a disguise! You can wear a helmet and ride a motocycle! I'll get you a bike! I can even get you a car!" She said.

"_I can't. I'd love to, but I have too much work. I really miss you, Katsumi, I do; but you have to understand, you have to grow up and work some point or another in your life._" Katsumi choked on her tears. She sobbed and lowered the phone from her ear. Her eyes strayed off, she felt dazed and her chest was hurting.

"_Katsumi? Kat-_" She hung up. Her heart felt broken. She dropped the phone on the floor and picked up a book. She opened it and started reading. Teardrops dripped on the pages as she read. Her stress and worry wasn't lowering at all. She buried her face into her arms and cried. Her hair fell over her shoulders. She was lonely without Ryuzaki near her. She felt like she was empty inside.

"I want... I want L back! I want Ryuzaki back home, I want my friend back..." She cried.


	4. Reunite

Chapter 4

Three years later…

Ryuzaki licked the plate. The squares of brownies were already gone. He put the plate on the rolling table next to him and picked up a cup of coffee and a bowl of sugar. He pushed a button in front of him.

"_Yes?_"

"This is L. The meeting between the branch of the Mafia and the American branch of the Yakuza will that place at the warehouse on Tinker St. at around eleven p.m."

"_Thank you L._" Ryuzaki pushed the same button. He pushed another button.

"'_Allo?"_

"This is Eraldo."

"_Eraldo! Have you found out where the terrorist is?"_

"Yes, the terrorist is going to make a break for it at the Kennedy airport. He'll have a shaved head, be wearing a suit, most likely. And the most distinctive feature will be the tattoo on his left wrist and cross shaped scar on the left side of his neck. He should be at the airport on Saturday, but just to be sure, increase the security through out the week through next Monday."

"_Thank you so much._" Ryuzaki stirred in five spoonfuls of sugar into his offee and gulped it down.

"Ah! That's a good wakeup drink!" He said to himself. Watari pulled away the tray and started cleaning the panel in front of him.

"Watari, what are you doing? Why did you put away my snacks?" He asked, looking envious towards the dessert tray.

"You have a guest coming today and I don't want this place messy," He said.

"But I always have it like this, no matter whoever comes in," Ryuzaki said. Watari chuckled.

"But the guest coming today is someone you haven't seen in a long time. They've been looking forward to meeting you and I'm sure you have as well."

"I still want some desserts…" He muttered. There was a buzzing sound. Watari turned around.

"That must be them… I'll get the door," He said. Ryuzaki watched Watari leave the room. He got up from his chair and went to the dessert tray. He picked up a twinkie and started chewing on it. He went back to his chair.

"Ryuzaki, your guest is here," Watari announced from the door.

"That's good. Send them in- OOF!" Two arms coiled around his neck and jerked him backwards. The twinkie in his mouth was cutting off his air intake.

"Ryuzaki!!!" Katsumi yelled. He put his hands on her arms, coughing.

"I finally get to see you!! It's been so long! Now it's not just phone calls, I can actually come here a visit you!" She squeaked. Ryuzaki slumped in her arms.

"Oh! Sorry…" She released him. The twinkie fell out of his mouth. He gasped for air.

"You almost choked me!" He coughed. She picked up the half-eaten twinkie and took a bite out of it.

"So how have you been?" She asked. Ryuzaki stood up, rubbing his neck.

"Good… I've solved all the cases I've taken on so far…"

"I heard you have two other competitors. Yet you're still number one…" She said.

"They are actually me. I can't believe you haven't figured that out yet," He said, sitting back in his chair. Katsumi sat on the dashboard of the panel in front of her. She wore theigh high leather boots with straps along each side of them, a plaid skirt with lots of fluff under it, a thick black top with no sleeves that had black lace lining the hems, and black with purple stripped arm warmers that went just above her elbow. Her hair was shoulder length, piecy and sticking out in some places. On her head with a small, black Victorian hat with a red rose pinned to it. Her nails were painted black. On her back was a _Nightmare _backpack.

"I see you've changed your view on fashion radically."

"Yeah… I just like it like this better. Here! I have a gift for you!" She took off her backpack and took out a small box.

"Here!" She held it out. Ryuzaki took it between his forefinger and thumb.

"Is it a phone?"

"Kind of…" She smiled. He opened it.

"It's a phone."

"Well, yeah it is… But I've been working on that phone for two years! I was adjusting it all the time to keep it up-to-date with all the technological changes. But, I've checked all over the world, and that phone is about fifteen years ahead of it's time. It's on it's own network that I created and can't be tracked or traced by anyone or anything. There's a connection on it to hooked it up to a computer or a camera. Oh, and there's a camera in it too!" She said.

"This is really advanced… cell phones now adays are about the size of your forearm."

"I can think ahead! And it was really hard work, and it's very delicate! I can't find any screws small enough to keep it together so I had to hot glue gun it together," She said.

"It's very nice. Thank you. Do you know if it works?"

"Of course it does! I've been calling you with it for a few months now!"

"Hm… interesting…"

"Oh! I didn't tell you much news about me yet! I've managed to get a Masters degree from about a quarter of the Law colleges in Japan, three in engineering, two in psychology, two in physics, two in police work, two in art, two in music, and four in computer engineering. You can't believe how hard it was!" She said.

"And you achieved this in how many years?"

"Let's see… I start back… uh…" She counted on her fingers.

"In about seven years," She said. Ryuzaki nodded.

"That is a lot of work. I would think you'd have gone insane from all the work," He said.

"Almost did twice!" She said cheerfully.

"That's not something to be happy about… Now excuse me, I have to work on these cases. They're very important." Katsumi pushed his chari back and stood in front of him.

"Oh no you don't! We're spending the day together! Got it?"

"No, I have to finish these cases or-"

"Or….? Blah! Or nothing! Nothing can happen to you! Now come on! We'll ride around town and go shopping and see movie and-!"

"Wait… ride around?"

"Yeah…"

"I'm not riding a motocycle." She grinned. Ryuzaki felt a little scared.

"Yeah you are…"

"No. I'm not." She leaned in, her face was an inch from his.

"I think so…" She said softly. Ryuzaki felt his heart race. He cleared his throat and stood up.

"Ok, I think so." Katsumi laughed and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! We'll go to my favorite shop!" She pulled him out the door.

"We're gonna be gone for a while Watari!" She called. Watari nodded. Katsumi pushed Ryuzaki into the elevator and pushed the lobby floor button. Ryuzaki turned to her.

"So... what made you want to dress like that?"

"New trend! Isn't it cute? I made the skirt myself! It's starting to come apart though... It's not so bad for the first piece of clothing I ever made!" She grinned. He coughed and blushed.

"Well... ah... I agree... it's quite cute..." He muttered. Katsumi glanced at him and grinned.

"Oh! Here's our floor! Come on! I'll show you the bike I built!" She pulled Ryuzaki out of the elevator and pulled him out the door.

"Katsumi! I really shouldn't go out without hiding my face!"

"Oh yeah right! Come on, come on! Look," She said. She pointed at a black speedbike.

"It has that fancy bullet proof covering, I painted that black and put some custom designs on it. The motor is the fastest and safest I could put together. I tested it on some junkers and they ran like new. The gears actually go up to seven and there's a booster when I want to do some extreme stuff. Oh! I just built it in under seven months! What do you think?? Does it look professional??" She asked. Ryuzaki walked around it. He saw two helmets.

"Um.. whose helmet is whose?"

"Oh! You have the dark blue one with the question mark on the back and mine is the black one with red claw marks. I painted them myself, too!" She said.

"You did... wonderfully! I never thought you would fini-"

"Ok! Get on!!" She hopped on the bike and threw him his helmet.

"Um... now?"

"Yeah, now." She slipped on her helmet and turned the bike on. Ryuzaki slipped the helmet on slowly and got on the back of the bike.

"Hold on!" She revved the bike, it blasted forward. Ryuzaki gripped her waist tightly.

"I'm gonna puke!!" He yelled. She raced down the street, going up gear by gear. Her corners were sharp and dangerous. Ryuzaki felt like a little girl on a rollar coaster.

"Can't we slow down!?" He yelled.

"Not until we get to the park!" She yelled back.

"Can you at least not run red light!!" He screamed as they screamed past an intersection, just before a truck crossed.

"I'm in a hurry!!!"


	5. Return

Chapter 5

Katsumi stopped the bike and took off her helmet. Some guys near by whistled at her as she dismounted. Ryuzaki shakily took off his helmet and crawled off the bike. Katsumi grabbed his hand and dragged him into the park.

"Come on!" She pulled him harder. Ryuzaki stumbled and tripped over his feet.

"Um, could be perhaps slow down a little? I'm really dizzy and kind of nausious from the ride," He said. Katsumi sighed.

"Fine!" She slowed down but kept her tight grip on Ryuzaki's hand. As they walked through the park, Ryuzaki saw people dressed like her under trees and looking at them. A few that were walking towards them bowed to Katsumi. He was curious how she was so popular.

"Um... Katsumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Why are people looking at us and... bowing?"

"Well... This is the 'Lolita' or 'Cosplay' Park. That's the nickname. People who dress like me come here and have little skits and just talk. I want to take you to my priavte place. You went there a few times with me whenever you had the time back when we were at Wammy's house,'' She said. Ryuzaki saw that Katsumi was leading them off of a path and into the woods.

"Uh... wait, where are we going?"

"Oh, they planted trees since the last time we both went. Don't worry! It's still and easy path!" She climbed over a tree limb. Ryuzaki scrambled over it and jumped down behind her. Katsumi stopped.

"Ok... Time to slide!" She clapped her hands. Ryuzaki looked over her shoulder.

"Oh no.. I am not sliding down that hill. There are too many dangerous hazzards!" He said.

"Ha! Nice try! Just stay on your feet and bend over with your back, ready... go!" She jumped down and started to slide. Ryuzaki was amazed how she kept her balance with the type of shoes she wore.

"Come on!" She yelled. Ryuzaki took a deep breath and jumped down. His feet hit the sloped ground and gave away from under him. He rolled heavily down the hill.

"Oof!!" He ran over Katsumi. They tumbled over each other until they reached the bottom of the hill.

"Ow..." Ryuzaki was on top of Katsumi. He looked down and blushed. He quickly rolled off of her and stood up, brushing himself off. He saw that her skirt was up. He could see her panties.

"Um... Katsumi... umm..." He coughed. Katsumi sat up and shook her head, her skirt folded back over her underwear.

"Gez! What happened? Did you trip or something? Ow..." She stood up and brushed herself off.

"Aw man! My shirt tore!" She held a part of the torn cloth on her shirt at her belly. Her pale skin shown through like the moon at night.

"Oh well, I'll fix it up after we go home. Ok! This way!" She lead him through some bushes and trees. They stopped at the edge of a pond. There were a few willows and a fountain at the middle of the pond. There were a few benches spread out around the pond's edge.

"We used to hang out here for hours on end whenever you were free. It was always so peaceful here. You never complained about this place. The only thing you complained about wa-"

"Was the walk to here.. I know... I was alway so impatient." He walked forward and put his hand on the bench nearest to him. Katsumi sat down and patted the place next to her.

"When was the last time we sat together here?"

"About a year ago... I haven't been free since."

"Yea... It's been really lonely coming down here by myself. I'm happy you came, finally!" She laughed. Ryuzaki nodded.

"I haven't seen you in a while... tell you the truth... your laugh kind of cheers me up," He said. Ryuzaki crouched on the bench as he always did and bit his thumb. Katsumi frowned and hit his head.

"Ouch!"

"You aren't deducting anything here, mister! Now sit like I do or it'll be a foot on yours!" She said. Ryuzaki lowered his legs and put his back against the seat.

"Hmm... this is... somehow awkward for me..." He muttered.

"Oh well... We can stay here and just talk forever, can't we?"

"Until I have to go back of course." Katsumi sighed.

"Oh... I forgot... It's so rare that I get to talk to you face to face or even sit next to you. Isn't nice though?" She laied her head down in his lap. Ryuzaki blushed.

"Um... yea... sure..."

"Something wrong?"

"No... no... nothing's wrong..." He put his hand over his mouth. Katsumi shurgged and looked out at the lake again.

"I used to sleep on your lap a lot... It's like a pillow!" She curled into a ball and rested her hand on Ryuzaki's knees.

"I usually went to sleep in a few minutes..." She murmrued. Ryuzaki saw her close her eyes.

"Um.. Katsumi?" He poked her.

"Katsumi?" She was asleep. He placed a hand on her hair. It was really soft and fluffy to his touch. He started to pet her head. He felt Katsumi's chest rumbling, a soft noise escaped her lips. It was purring. He smiled.

"She thinks she's a cat?" He moved a finger down behind her ear. The purring increased. He chuckled. Katsumi turned over and stopped purring. He brushed his fingers under her jaw, she began purring again. He smiled and rubbed her stomach. She arched her back and purred louder.

"How much of a cat does she think she is?" He asked himself. Katsumi's eyes opened.

"Hm? How long was I asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Um... about ten minutes..."

"Was I purring?"

"....I think so..."

"So that's why you were petting my head and rubbing my stomach..." She sat up. Ryuzaki blushed and rubbed his head.

"Are you blushing?" She asked. He turned his head away.

"You are aren't you?" She grabbed his jaw and turned his head towards her.

"Hmm... You don't know what to do around girls at all... even someone who's been your friend for years..."

"Hey!" Katsumi's pager beep.

"Oh! It must be three! Time to go back. I have to get to my job by four or that idiot of an assistant I had to hire will wreck my computers... again..." She stood up.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your place." She climbed back up the hill. It took a little while for them to climb the hill. Katsumi had to help Ryuzaki up a couple of times. When they were walking back, everyone glared at Ryuzaki. They had seen the rip in Katsumi's shirt and thought he did something wrong. Katsumi tossed him his helmet. She revved the bike up and screamed out into the road. Ryuzaki held on for his life. She suddenly stopped, the back wheel reared up. Ryuzaki yelled in fear. It clunk down. Katsumi laughed and put on the parking brake.

"We're here!" She sang, pulling off her helmet. Ryuzaki took off his helmet.

"Oh god... That was horrifying..."

"It's not that bad. I get into a wreck, on average, twice a month."

"Why?!"

"Not many people yeild to crossing cars coming off the freeway." Ryuzaki walked inside. Katsumi hugged him.

"Hey, I'll see you later. I'll call you tomorrow. Have a good time and don't mess up!" She said. He nodded.

"Yea yea... the usual... Don't fail on an assignment or anything.." Katsumi kissed his cheek.

"I'll visit you soon!" She waved and ran out the door. Ryuzaki was frozen. He put his hand on the place she kissed him. He watched her get on her bike and slip on her helmet. She drove off and screamed down the street.

"She... kissed me?"

"Ryuzaki?"

"Yes Watari!!" Ryuzaki jumped.

"The president of the FBI called, he would like you to call him right away," He said. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Right! I'm working on it!"

Katsumi was blushing underneath her helmet. She took a big step. She thought it was too far but she couldn't help it at all.

_I finally kissed him!_


	6. Program

Chapter 6

Katsumi opened the door to the place she worked. There were televisions and portable phones out front. She headed for the back room. She took out a card and slipped it down the reader. It clicked, the door swung open. She quickly closed it and sat down.

"Oi! It's about time you got here! I thought I would have to do all the work myself!" A teenager with cornrows and earrings snapped. He put out a cigarrette and scratched his neck.

"So what are we doing today?" He turned around.

"Uh... anything wrong today, boss?" He asked. He rectangular shaped glasses hung halfway down his nose. Katsumi shook her head.

"Nope. Nothing." He stood up.

"I think so because you still have something on your head." He pulled off her helmet.

"Oh god! I forgot!" She grabbed it and set it on the floor.

"Sorry... um.. we have to finish programing that... uh... computer for... company and..."

"Katsumi-chan, I can't understand anything you're saying. And you're blushing." He grinned.

"Did someone meet a someone that someone likes?" He asked.

"Shut up, Uruki! I did not!" She blushed harder and lowered her head.

"Oh! I knew it!" He sat back down and took out a pencil and paper.

"So, tell me his name? No, what does he look like. No! Where did you meet him? I can track him down for you and get you two on a date! Or.... another date?" He smirked.

"Is that why you were late?" Katsumi threw a pencil at him.

"Shut up and work!" She snapped. Uruki laughed and swirved back to his desk. He pressed a button and a flat screen computer popped up from his desk. He pulled out a keyboard and set it on the desk.

"So... Where's this company's computer again?"

"Here... Just use the cord to connect it from one to the other." Uruki pulled out a piece of hard drive and placed it on a scanner. He pressed a button. A digital copy of the hard drive piece appeared on the screen. He started typing in some codes. A buzzer rang, a red light flashed.

"Customer."

"I got it." Katsumi got up and walked out of the back room. She saw a man and woman looking at a computer.

"Hello! Looking for something today?"

"Yes, we're looking for something modern. Maybe something with speed to connect with all our software."

"Do you have any kids?" Katsumi looked over a few computers they stood in front of.

"Yes, two actually."

"Uh huh... gamers?"

"Well, one is. The other is just one of those types who researches so much," The woman said.

"So something with memory, speed and modern. We have three different models that suit that need of yours..." Katsumi waved her hand over one computer.

"This one came out a few months ago. It's priced at two hundred dollars...." A teenage boy with a black hoodie and plain jeans came in. He looked at some portable phones.

"Well, I think we'll go with this one. Not too cheap, not shabby at all, and it looks great. I think it'll match the house," The man said. Katsumi smiled.

"Ok, I'll package it up for you and you can take it home! Remember to read the manual and here's a card for any repairs that you need. There are two numbers on there. One for me and the other for the shop in general."

"Thank you!" The woman smiled. Katsumi disappeared in the back room and came out with a cart carrying a large box. The man and woman paid for it and took the box outside to their car. Katsumi approached the teen who was hiding out in a corner.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Well that's such a false front..." He muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"You should know who I am, K." He looked up, a pair of red eyes stared at her. She frowned.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, walked back to the counter.

"I'm visiting. I want to know how he is." Katsumi sighed.

"He's fine. I don't see why you're obsessed over him."

"Katsumi, is it true? Is he acting as the top three detectives in the world?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you don't know that, B." She slipped the card through the reader and opened the door. B followed her.

"Uruki, go out there and watch the shop." He looked from B to her.

"Sure thing..." He left the room. B sat down in his chair and lowered his hood. His natural black hair was shaggy and hanging in his face. Katsumi sat down and started to work.

"So, have you visited him yet?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Why must you pribe?"

"You know I must surpass him. I don't want to be L, I want to beat him!" He grinned. Katsumi rolled her eyes.

"You're like me, K! You don't want to be L, either! You refused! That's what you're famous for in Wammy's house now. The girl who simply refused!" He raised a finger.

"But, this sort of life doesn't really suit you. You should join me! Together we can bring L down and then we'll be at the top!"

"Why would I do that? I'm not that type of person. Besides, L is my friend and he'll always be my friend. You, B, are and old friend who's going insane." She stood up and walked past B.

"But you don't see what I'm saying!" Katsumi picked up a small sheet of metal with indents in it.

"If we surpass L, then Wammy's house has no meaning! We're both younger than L-"

"By a few years. B, there's a lot more to Wammy's house than you think you're uncovered."

"Well of course... Watari wants to raise us all to bring down criminals just like L. To bring out justice. I think it's all stupid. Technically, everything we do is a crime! Even breathing! The law is no murdering. We murder living things everyday!"

"B, you're just over exaggerating the details of that law now. Will you please go?" She set the metal down on her seat. B sighed and stood up.

"Fine... But you tell L that I'm on to him!" He put his hoodie back over his head and walked out the door. Katsumi picked up the metal sheet again and held it up. She typed in some numbers and pressed download. Uruki bursted in.

"Katsumi!! Trouble out here!!" He yelled. Katsumi set down the sheet and ran after Uruki. A few boys with guns were pushing computers and phones down.

"Give us your money or we'll shoot!" One yelled. Katsumi blew a string of hair out of her face.

"What the hell are you doing?" She placed her hands on her hips. The boys pointed their guns at her.

"We're robbing you!!"

"Do you know the definition of robbing?"

"We're taking your money!"

"Do you know how to open a register correctly?"

"You'll open it for us!!" Uruki crawled behind Katsumi behind the counter. She walked forward, diverting their attention to her.

"You don't want to rob us..." She said in a sweet voice.

"We want your money!" She put a finger on her lips.

"You sure? We barely get by as it is..." She ran a hand down one of the boys shoulders.

"Look... uh... Just give us your cash! Or th... This whole place.. burns... down..." Katsumi was hanging on the boy who was talking, she was smiling and looking suductive.

"Oh! Burn is down? But that's horrible!" She rested her head on his chest.

"Why would you want to hurt a poor girls feelings?" She said in a baby voice. She heard the cocking of a shot gun. She grabbed the boys neck and pushed his face down to her knee. She held her hand out and caught a shot gun.

"Now get the hell out or I'll kill you all!!" She yelled. Uruki cocked another shot gun and pointed it at them. The boys faultered.

"Uh... We out number you!!" Their hands shook in fear. Katsumi cracked her neck.

"Really? We out number you in balls and there's only one guy on my side..." Uruki snickered.

"You bitch!!" Katsumi shot at one of them.

"OUT!!" The boys ran. Uruki set down the gun and tapped the counter. Katsumi turned around.

"May I just say one thing about that?"

"What?" He bursted out laughing.

"That was a great joke!! Ha!! I have to admit! I actually thought you'd kill them! I really did! But... uh... who's gonna fix the window?" Katsumi grinned. She bent down and picked up the boys on the floor she smashed her knee into.

"He will!" She dragged him across the floor.

"Call the police. Oh, and hide the guns." She set her gun on the counter.

"Yea.. usual thing..." He muttered.

Ryuzaki clicked on a security file. It was the store that Katsumi worked at. He decided to check on her while she worked in case someone decided to rob the place. After a few minutes, he saw a gang burst in and wave guns around.

"Oh dear..." He bit his thumb. After a few more minutes, he saw Katsumi cuddle up with one of the robbers. He felt jealous. He saw her run a finger down his cheek. Ryuzaki felt even more jealous. Then Katsumi slammed her knee into his face. Now he felt relieved. It was an act. Now Katsumi was on the aggressive side. He heard Watari enter the room and quickly exited off the screen.

"Ryuzaki, there is letter here for you," He said. Ryuzaki turned towards him. Watari held out an envelop. He took it with his finger and thumb and peeled it open.

_Ryuzaki, how about we go outside again sometime really soon? I was thinking sometime next week. I know, that's a while away, but I had to think about your scheduale and all. You know where to call and where I work, I think. Anytime is good for me. My workplace is starting to get a really good headstart. I may hire a few extra helpers and everything. But, I'm getting ahead of myself. So, just call me or whatever, tell me when you're free and we'll have a night on the town! Just a little, though. I don't want you to suddenly break your record streak of crime solving!  
Katsumi_

Ryuzaki lowered the letter. He quickly went over all the cases he was working on. He had figured out half of them already and just needed evidence along with someone to contact and the other half, he could postpone. He set the lettered down in front of him and sighed. He was going to go into overdrive for the next few days so he could keep himself with his own pace while he was out with Katsumi on whatever day she would take him out on.

"Watari, do I have anything important schedualed for next week?"

"No, nothing." He nodded.

"Good..." He muttered.


	7. Rush

Chapter 7

Ryuzaki had stayed up for four days straight. He had fallen asleep a few hours ago. Watari had cleaned up the area he was in and put a blanket over his shoulders. His thumb was in his mouth, still biting the nail as his habit forced him to. Ryuzaki jerked his head up. He rubbed his eyes and yawned.

"That was a good sleep..." He muttered, pushing the blanket off of his shoulders. His eyes drifted to the computer screen in front of him. It was flashing red.

"Oh crud...." He noticed something wet on the keyboard.

"Oh no! I drooled in my sleep again!" He stood up and started wiping the liquid off with the blanket. Watari walked in with a tray of coffee and a bowl of sugar.

"Is something wrong, Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"I drooled on the keyboard again!" He said. Watari set the coffee down on a table in the back and came over with a rag.

"Please have some coffee. I'll clean it up." Ryuzaki nodded and thanked Watari, then headed for the table, sat on the ground and started pouring himself coffee.

"I wonder... sometime next week... that's tomorrow... I'd better contact her soon..." He murmured to himself. He picked up the phone she had given him and stared at it. He sighed. Ryuzaki started dialing the number of Katsumi's workplace. There were a few rings.

_"Hello, Katsu electronic shop and repair. How can I help you?" _Katsumi's voice asked.

"Katsumi, it's Ryuzaki," He felt his face get hot.

"_Oh hey! It's been a while!"_

"Uh, yeah... I have the... a-answer to your letter..." He cleared his throat.

"_Really? So when are you free?"_

"Uh... N-next... um... Next thrusday..."

"_That's great! I'll get you at... seven?" _She asked. Ryuzaki cleared his throat again.

"Uh... y-yeah.. sure... seven is good..." He muttered.

"_I can't hear you, you're mumbling."_

"Seven is great!" He yelled.

"_Ok!! I'll see you next thursday!" _She hung up. Ryuzaki dropped the phone and bit his thumb. His face felt really hot.

Next thursday...

Ryuzaki looked at the clock nervously. It was five o'clock. He was watching the camera the watched over the entrance to the building. He looked at the phone again. He wanted to call Katsumi, but he knew it was completely unneeded. Watari was gone; at the orphanage.

"Ugh! I can't take this waiting! I have nothing to do! I can't even work on an investigation! I took the day off..." He stood up and walked out of his office. Ryuzaki went down the elevator and went towards the door. He stopped and quickly put on a scruffy pair of sneakers that were hidden behind a plant in the lobby. He went out he door.

"Man.. I hope no one attacks me..." He muttered. Ryuzaki walked towards Katsumi's workplace. Surprisingly, not many people stared at him. He saw the sign. Ryuzaki started running to the shop.

"Ok, the chip was just dusty. Like the pop-up said, you had to clean the air filter. Just read through the manual, ok? And it'll tell you how to do it at home," Katsumi explained to a couple.

"Thank you, have a good day!" She said. Once they left, Katsumi slouched on the counter and let her tongue hang out. She was wearing a loose band shirt and black leather pants. It was much different than how she usually dressed. Her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ugh... why are there so many stupid people today?" Uruki tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, what the hell did you put on this thing? I can't tell what that is!"

"That's a bit of wire that fell on it..." She pulled it off with her fingers.

"Oh..." She hit his head.

"Idiot!" The door opened. Katsumi straightened up.

"Hello! Welcome to Katsu's-"

"Katsumi!" Ryuzaki grabbed her shoulders.

"Hi!!" He yelled.

"Uh... yeah... hi... you're early by about... forty eight minutes... And wasn't I supposed to pick you up?"

"I got bored, sorry!" He yelled.

"Yeah, you can let me go now." Ryuzaki released his grasp on her and rubbed his arm.

"Sorry..." Uruki grinned.

"Oooo... Katsumi has a boyfriend!" He sang.

"Shut up!!" She kicked his shin.

"Ouch!! You're wearing boots with metal toes!!" He yelled. Katsumi stucked her tongue out.

"Um... I was hoping we could just walk today..." He muttered.

"What?? Walk? But that's too slow for what I was hoping we'd do!" She said.

"Well.. then you should let me drive..." He murmured. Katsumi slammed a fist on the counter.

"You.. drive... my... baby!?" She hissed. Uruki started rubbing the back of her neck.

"Whoa whoa!! Calm down!! Don't attack him! He just almost got sick cause you ride like a speed racer!" He said nervously. Katsumi cracked her neck and grinned.

"Ok! I can live with it!" She said.

"So... can we go now?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Why?"

"Well.. I got bored and... yeah... I.. uh..." He lowered his head and blushed.

"Oh... uh.. sure!" Katsumi jumped over the counter.

"Uruki, you're watching the store."

"What!? Aw come on!!"

"I'll give you ten bucks."

"Fine..." Katusmi followed Ryuzaki outside. She tossed him the helmet and got on the back seat.

"Go ahead." Ryuzaki sat down and revved the engine alive.

"Um... so... uh... Where should we go?" He asked.

"I dunno... You decide!" She said. He thought about something for a second.

"I know.." He drove the bike out of the parking space and into the speeding traffic. Katsumi was amazed at how well Ryuzaki was driving. She couldn't imagine him as a driver. He stopped in front of a movie theater.

"Huh? This place doesn't even have very good films. Why are we here?" She asked, taking off her helmet.

"Just to see a quick film..." He hopped off the bike and put the helmet down.

"I'll pay..." He said softly. Katsumi followed him.

"Two for... um... 'Inside the Outside'."

"A horror film?" She scratched her head. He took the two tickets and walked inside.

"I thought it was something to watch... I saw a few previews while walking down here, I thought we should go in a see it."

"Hm. Ok!" She went to the concession stand and got a large cup of water and a packet of gummy worms. They went into the theater the movie was in. They sat down in the back. Katsumi put her feet up. Ryuzaki huddled down as far as he could into the seat. The movie started. The first bloody murder was done. Ryuzaki jumped and grabbed Katsumi's arm. Katsumi was staring at the screen in fascination. The second and third murders happened. Ryuzaki hid his face in Katsumi's arm like a child. She looked down at him.

"Are you scared?" She heard snoring.

"Are you asleep?" She poked his head. Ryuzaki jerked his head up.

"Wah..?"

"You fell asleep during a scary movie. Wow... you really aren't scared of anything are you?" She blushed and looked at the screen. Katsumi tapped his arm.

"What?" She put her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"That's ok if you fall asleep. I make a good pillow cause I hardly ever move..." She said softly. Ryuzaki blushed harder. He petted her hair and quickly retracted his hand.

The movie ended. It was seven twenty eight. Ryuzaki put on his helmet. Katsumi got back in the passenger seat and Ryuzaki got in front. He drove swiftly and silently out of the space. Katsumi wrapped her arms around his torso to hang on. His heart raced. He pulled into another space by a park.

"Hey! This was the place I was planning on going!" She hopped off and slipped off her helmet.


	8. Lightly

Chapter 8

Ryuzaki walked along side of Katsumi silently. They were heading to the pond they were at last week. Katsumi was looking around and waving at some people she knew who were cosplaying. They arrived at the line of trees and started hiking to the hill.

"So... um... Katsumi... are you still refusing to take my place after I'm done?"

"Yes. That's just boring work. Nothing but solving things for other people... boring... I'd rather be out there doing soemething. I'm not like you. I have to move around and do things! I mean, inside is nice, it really is, but outside has things I want to go to and buy!" She grabbed a branch and slid down the hill. Ryuzaki followed.

"You sure? No, I shouldn't even ask that... Maybe you can 'work' under me and you know... do the 'go out there' part that you were talking about."

"Maybe. I've done a lot for you already. Like making little devices to spy on the suspects and even laying out traps. Plus I technically already work under since I do all the computer hacking jobs and create highly advanced software and computers to help you with your investigating. I even installed most of them into their locations," She said. Ryuzaki nodded. He sat down on the bench the way he was used to. Katsumi poked his knee. He sat down all the way on the bench. Katsumi swung her legs back and forth from the bench.

"It's nice out here. There are rarely any bugs at all. And the sun reflects off the water so nicely." Ryuzaki nodded and cleared his throat.

"So.. uh.. um.. Katsu... How long exactly have we know each other?"

"I think about ten years."

"Right... uh... How many times do you think we've come here?"

"I dunno... maybe over a thousand." They were silent for a while. Katsumi stared out over the pond, smiling.

"So, uh... Katsumi... where... um... where do you live again?"

"You know where! That penthouse flat at the top of the Miyuo Apartments building."

"Is it really spacious?"

"No. Have you seen how thin that building is? It isn't even a penthouse, really. It's more like a condo. It's split in half and I got the half that stares right at the wall. Such luck!" She chuckled. Ryuzaki laughed nervously.

"Have you ever thougth about moving?"

"Yeah... I'm trying to find something a little smaller but in a more open location. Maybe somewhere nearer to this park..." She said.

"Well... I could help you find something." Ryuzaki's voice cracked. He cleared his throat.

"Are you nervous or something?" She turned to him.

"No! No... I'm just... nothing!" His face turned red.

"You look really hot. Do you have a fever?" She put a hand on his forehead.

"No!! No! I'm great! Just fine!! Really! Just a little warm! You know, sun and all!" He stood up and walked around.

"You're being strange," Katsumi said.

"Well! I think I'll go for a swim!" He said. Ryuzaki stood near the edge of the pond.

"No way. That pond is beautiful but flithy! You wouldn't want to swim in that!" He pulled off his shirt and put one foot into the water. Katsumi felt blood rushing to her face. She put one hand to her mouth and coughed.

"I can see your serious..." She muttered.

"Feels fine!" He stepped in and waved.

"The water is only up to your ankles. And you're ruining your jeans," She said bluntly. Ryuzaki looked down.

"Oh, how silly of me!" He fell backwards into the water. Katsumi stood up.

"Oh my god! That water is really shallow! You could crack your skull open!!!" She yelled. Ryuzaki held up his thumb.

"Water's great!"

"Oh why do I worry so... To be... or not to be! That is the quesiton."

"To be what?" Ryuzaki sat up, his pale skin shining in the sunlight.

"Um... to be paranoid or not..." She looked away, blushing.

''Why paranoid?"

"Because you're making me think you purposely want to kill me with worry. You almost crack your head open and now you are putting your face in the water. What are you doing?" Katsumi stood up and stood by the edge of the pond. Ryuzaki waved his arms around.

"Weirdo..." She muttered. Katsumi took her shoes off and took off her shirt, a black tank top under it. She took off her socks and waded silently into the water. She put one foot on his head. Ryuzaki flailed around and tried to bring his head up. She raised her foot and kicked his rear to push him in deeper into the water. Ryuzaki sat up and gasped for air.

"That is not funny!" He yelled.

"I know, it's not. I'm teaching you a lesson about swimming. You have to keep your head above water." Ryuzaki sighed and swam out deeper into the pond.

"Actually this is quite peaceful."

"I'm not going out of the shaded part! I don't have any sunscreen!" Katsumi yelled.

"It puts the lotion on the skin or it will get the hose again..." Katsumi growled.

"Don't quote cannibal movies!" She dove out into the water after him. Ryuzaki laughed and kicked water into her face. She grabbed his arm and threw him under water. She let go and stuck her tongue out. Ryuzaki rose slowly out of the water.

"I never knew swimming could be fun." Katsumi laughed. She dove into the water and came out a few seconds later, ten meters from him.

"Swim this, bitch!" She teased. Ryuzaki gaped.

"How did you do that?!"

"I took swimming lessons!"

"No fair!" Katsumi laughed and fell into the water. Ryuzaki doggy paddled to her.

"Wow. That's seems so degrading. The world's greatest detective can't swim like a human."

"Not my fault."

"Who doesn't go outside?"

".... Me...."

"That's right!" Katsumi ruffled his hair. Ryuzaki smiled. Her wet hair hung down over her shoulders and the water made her pale skin glisten. His hand brushed her cheek. She stiffened. Blood rushed to her face.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Ryuzaki blinked and took his hand away.

"Um... there was a piece of something on your cheek!" He said. Katsumi rubbed her cheek and looked at her hand. She freaked out.

"Oh crap!!! I forgot about my eye makeup! Darn it! I probably look like a whore out in the rain right now..." She muttered. Ryuzaki laughed.

"Really? What an interesting comparison!" He laughed. Katsumi rubbed her shirt on her face.

"Ewww!! I hope nothing got into my contacts..." She mumbled.

"You wear contacts?"

"Well duh... Japanese don't have blue eyes," She said. Katsumi licked one of her fingers and touched her eye lightly.

"Oh crap..."

"What?"

"They fell out," She said. Katsumi blinked and slapped the water.

"Darn! And I just got those!"

"Well I think your black eyes are lovely."

"Thank you!" She froze.

"Wait... what did you just say?" Ryuzaki blushed.

"Uh... black eyes... lovely..." He mumbled. Katsumi stared at him.

"I have never thought you'd say anything like that," She said. He cleared his throat.

"Well... I'm just saying... black eyes are fine... I mean... I have them..."

"Uh huh..."

"I think they're perfectly normal!"

"Well... I guess so..." Katsumi started wading back to the shore.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to dry off."

"Why?"

"Because. I'm wet, getting cold. And I think there may be leeches in here. Not that I care. Leeches are like pets to me. I also learned that the amount of blood one leech takes from you is about how many blood cells die in your body everyday. See?" She raised her top up just below her bra to show a black line above her belly button.

"You have a leech?!" Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah. I haven't gotten sick once in three years since I've started doing this. I've gotten used to getting them off...." She lowered her top.

"Why do you do that?"

"I like to think it's a way of giving blood."

"You're feeding a parasite. Quite unhealthy..."

"Oh? I'll tell you what's unhealthy. Did you know that you can get life threatening diseases by kissing someone?" She said. Ryuzaki shook his head.

"No."

"Yeah! There's about five... I think. And they all spread horribly! There are vacinations for them, but they're horrible to deal with.''

"I wonder if I'll give you one..." Ryuzaki muttered.

"W-W-what?!" He put his hands on her cheeks and pressed his lips against hers. Katsumi froze. She felt her face grow hot. He withdrew.

"Well?" He asked. Katsumi opened her mouth to say something, then fell into the water.

"Katsumi??" Ryuzaki pulled her out of the water, she was out cold. He waded to the shoreline and layed her down on the ground. He sat next to her, crouching on his feet, and bit his thumb.

"I think I might have killed someone for the first time in my life..."


	9. Trinity

Chapter 9

Katsumi awoke a few minutes later. She sat up and shook her head. Ryuzaki glanced at her and turned his gaze back to the pond.

"Oh... I feel dizzy... I guess there was something in that water," She muttered. She rubbed her neck and stood up. Katsumi put her shoes back on and slipped her shirt over her tank top.

"It's getting late... Should we go?" She said. He looked up.

"I guess..." He murmured. They started back up the path to the park. They didn't speak. Ryuzaki was a little concerned. He didn't want to chase Katsumi away, she was his closest friend. They walked silently to her bike.

"I think I'll drive this time. I'll drop you off at your place.'' She grabbed her helmet and slipped it over her head. Ryuzaki put his helmet on and sat on the back of the bike. Katsumi hopped in the drivers seat. She revved the engine and eased into the traffic. The dark sky was illuminated with the lights of the city. She screeched to a halt in front of Ryuzaki's building. He got off and set the helmet on the bike. He headed to the doors, gazing at the ground.

_Well, I just ruined a perfectly good friendship..._

"Hey, Ryuzaki?" Katsumi's voice said from behind him. He turned around. She was standing without her helmet on and rubbing her arm.

"Um... I..." He sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry for that... I was... high on sugar. You were right about the sweets thing. I guess I eat too much..." Katsumi leapt at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Ryuzaki was stunned. He hesitatantly put his arms around her waist. Time stopped for the two. Everything around them was at a standstill. Ryuzaki took in the warmth of her lips and the warmth of her body. A few middle schoolers passing by stopped and pointed at them, envious of the couple. Katsumi broke away, lowering her head. Ryuzaki released her and cleared his throat.

"Ryuzaki... Um... How about... Dinner? Sometime?" She asked nervously.

"Sure. How about tomorrow?" She looked up.

"Really? You sure?"

"Yeah. In fact, we can have it here. There's a whole floor that's for entertainment. Just stop by here... at 7:30?" He said, blushing.

"Yeah... That sounds fine! See you tomorrow!" She ran back to her bike and shoved her helmet over her head. He could see how red her face was. She revved the engine and quickly raced into the traffic. Ryuzaki smiled shyly. The middle schoolers who watched them ran up to him.

"Oh my god! You two are such a cute couple! Where did you two meet??"

"Did you two know each other or was it just first meeting and go on from there?"

"You have such great charm! No wonder she loves you!"

"Do you love her back? Oh my god!" They bombarded him with questions about him and Katsumi.

"Uh... We... Hey! Whoa!" They started pushing him back against the building.

"Whoa!! Hey!" He yelled. They stopped.

"First off, we knew each other for a long time. Second off, we met while at a day care." He escaped them and walked quickly inside.

"Oh...so... childhood friendship turned into love?"

"Oh! This is like Shoujo!" The girls screamed in joy and walked back down the sidewalk.

"So, how was your date with Miss Katsumi?"

"Hey! It wasn't a date, Watari! We were just talking!" Ryuzaki snapped, blushing. Watari chuckled and set down a tray of coffee with a bowl of sugar. Ryuzaki took a spoon and starting shoveling in the sugar and stirred it with the coffee. He gulped down the contents and slammed the cup down.

"I'm going to be using the second floor of this place tomorrow. Could you get it cleared out for me from seven to midnight?"

"Til midnight, Ryuzaki?"

"I just want to make sure it's cleaned up and everything. That's all," He said. Watari nodded.

"I'll make sure everything is taken care of. So what are you planning?"

"A dinner."

"For two... What shall be the main course?"

"I think fish... For desert maybe a nice chocolate cake with ice cream on it. You can think up the rest, Watari."

"Yes." Watari left the room. Ryuzaki looked over his shoulder to make sure he was gone. He picked up the cellphone Katsumi gave him and dialed a number.

"_Hello?_"

"Roger?"

"_Ah! Ryuzaki! Is there someone you want to talk to?_"

"Yes... is Matt there?"

"_One moment..."_

_"Yes?" _

"Matt, do you know the basic set up of a homemade motobike?"

_"I'll need more info than that. Did you see any brand names?"_

"The engine said Suzuki."

_"Oh... So whoever you're lookin for likes speed, eh? No problem. Just go to the Suzuki motorbike website and look up engine type. Did you catch a number?"_

"I saw a 17."

_"Whoa! A real need for speed! And that motor isn't cheap either. Like I said, Suzuki motorbike and then bam. It should give you a list."_

"Oh... and... do you know where I can buy a motobike? The newest one. With the best engine and parts and everything like that."

"_You're going to be spending a lot of money, L. It costs about six hundred thousand yen. That's like three cars. In todays magazine of Speed, it has a picture of it on there. You can find it anywhere. I'm sure you can do the rest."_

"Yes, thank you Matt." He hung up. Ryuzaki quickly typed in Suzuki Motorbikes on his computer and scrolled through the list. He moved onto the Speed magazine and examined the bike. He typed in the name and went through the shopping list. He clicked buy.

Katsumi hopped up on the counter, humming to herself. Uruki was yelling at the newly hired employees. They were clumsy at fixing the computers and setting up the displays.

"If you idiots leave the front door open one more time during the night shift, you'll never work in this country again!" He yelled. Katsumi smiled to herself and layed down on the counter. Uruki looked over his shoulder.

"Now clean this crap up!" He snapped. He walked over to her.

"What are you so happy about?" He asked. She ignored him and closed her eyes.

"You can't sleep on the counter, you know. You're underwear is showing." She sat up.

"Pervert..." She growled. Katsumi smoothed out her skirt and jumped off the counter.

"That is your most Lolita outfit. And it's the dressiest one! Something special happening after work?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." She twirled in a circle.

"Hmm... Weird... A skirt with circles, mary janes, white tights, jump suit top with striped long sleeved under shirt. You even curled your hair again and put it up. Tell me what's going on!" He said. She sighed.

"Fine! If you must know, I'm having dinner with an important person tonight!"

"Really? So he's going to help the company if he can see your underwear like a prevert?"

"No!!! He's a friend!" Uruki grinned.

''Is it that Ryuzaki guy?"

"The newbies dropped the phone boxes."

"What?! HEY!! Can't you idiots keep a good grip on those!" He stormed off. Katsumi looked up at the clock. Three fifty six.


	10. Soul

Chapter 10

A soft melody of Mozart played throughout the room. The lights were dim but filled the room with a warm light. The red carpet complemented the funiture that was set up throughout the room. A single, round table with a white table cloth set on it was in the middle of a window that looked out over the city. Two candles were set on it along with two plates, two sets of silverware, and two napkins. The sunset gave the sky an orange tint. The elevator door opened in the hallway. Katsumi stepped out. Black high heels, white tights, a black dress that drifted to her knees with piecey ends, and her black hair was curled and put into a side ponytail. Watari stood in front of the elevator patiently and bowed to her.

"Miss Katsumi. Please follow me." He motioned for her to walk with him. He lead her to a magnificent wooden door that was carved with an intricate design. He opened the door to let her in.

"Dinner will be served soon. Please make yourself comfortable," He said. Katsumi bowed to him and walked inside. She looked around and saw in the far back; the single table. She walked towards it and ran her hand over the tablecloth.

"You seem really dressed up..." Katsumi spun around. Ryuzaki was right behind her.

"Um... yeah. It's a dinner. Not like a fast food resturaunt sort of thing." She examined him. He was actually dressed up too. A white dress shirt with a black tie and black slacks. But no shoes. He moved from behind her and pulled the chair out. He lifted up his leg to sit in his normal crouching posture, then moved it down and sat as a normal person. Katsumi was surprised at the motion. She sat down across from him.

"So... Katsumi, how has everything been at your store?"

"Oh... so and so... Uruki is getting really worked up over our new workers and keeps snapping at them for not doing things exactly how he wants them. Other than that there's pretty much nothing going on," She said.

"Oh, well... uh... I noticed that your... um... belt on your bike needed to be cleaned..." Katsumi stared at him strangely.

"It does.... how did you even know that?"

"Well... I know more than you think I do." She chuckled.

"Sure..."

"I do! And... after dinner, I have something to show you!" He exclaimed hurridly. Katsumi nodded.

"Alright. I'll wait for it." Watari entered the room with a rolling cart filled with the dinner. On top was a large bowl of salad and three different dressings. On the bottom tray was a basket of bread and the dinner; fish. He served them both a bowl of salad and set the dressings on the table. In the middle, he set the fish.

"Wow, this looks great, Watari!" She said.

"Thank you, very much." He left. Ryuzaki poured some dressing on his salad and pinched his fork between his fingers and began eating.

"I didn't know you ate this kind of food..." Katsumi looked at him strangely.

"Well... I do. I have to get the other minerals and vitamins into my body somehow."

"I thought you took those pills for that." Ryuzaki rolled his eyes and continued eating.

Dinner was done. Watari cleared the table and set a slice of cake on their plates. Ryuzaki dug in without a thought. Katsumi watched him eat and ate slowly. He was done in a few moments and lick his fingers, fork, and plate. Katsumi handed him the rest of her cake. He grinned and dug in.

"You really like chocolate..."

"Sugar is good for the mind," He said quickly. He wiped his mouth off with the napkin and stood up.

"Ok! Time to show you what I wanted to show you..." He walked quickly from the table. He came back and gently pulled Katsumi along with him.

"You're gonna want to come with me..." He said. He lead her to the elevator and pushed the basement button. The door opened to a large and open concrete parking garage. It was deserted. He lead her towards the back. Something was parked there with a large cloth over it.

"Katsumi, close your eyes." He said. She closed her eyes and waited. He pulled the cloth off.

"Open!" She opened her eyes. Katsumi gaped at the bike. She put a hand on her chest.

"T... the new... new..." She started breathing hard for air.

"Oh my god..." She walked slowly towards it.

"I got it for you." She ran her hand down the smooth seat.

"This is the most expensive bike in the world... it's the fastest and most sufficent... Ryuzaki..." She stared at him. He lowered his gaze and cleared his throat.

"Well... do you want to test it?" He asked. She shook her head.

"There's no way I could ride it now..." She gripped his hand and hugged him.

"Thank you so much..." She whispered. Ryuzaki hesitated. He hugged her back.

"It was nothing." Katsumi kissed his cheek. He blushed. Katsumi hugged him tighter.

"Um... Katsumi... Sh-should we go back up?" He asked. She kissed his cheek again. Ryuzaki gently pushed her away.

"Um... l...let's go?" He said softly. He kept his head down, trying to hide his red face. Katsumi grabbed his hand and walked next to him.

"Ryuzaki, why'd you get the bike for me?" She asked him. The elevator doors opened.

"Uh... it's just a friendship thing," He muttered. Katsumi put her head on his shoulder.

"Really?" He looked at her, then looked away.

"Well... maybe something else..." He mumbled. She smiled softly. Katsumi stood in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"Thank you," She whispered. He nodded, still blushing. Her lips pushed against his. Ryuzaki blinked in surprise. He gave in and kissed her back, putting his hands around her waist. She moved a hand to his hair and moved the other to his back. Ryuzaki felt the warmth of her lips pulsing against his again. He was intoxicated by the feeling.

_Am I in love? _He thought. The feeling inside of him was warm and soothing. Yet it was uncomfortable to him. They were locked for a few moments. The bell rang, the doors opened. They walked out, still locked. Ryuzaki pushed her against a wall, kissing her feverously. He undid her hair and ran his fingers through it. He let the feelings of the moment take over, he moved his lips down her jaw to her throat. She turned from him and breathed in short breaths. He moved his hands to her face and pressed his lips against hers again. Katsumi ran her hands down his chest. Watari cleared his throat. They quickly seperated and stared at him.

"Hi Watari!" Katsumi said. Ryuzaki was looking down, embaressed.

"The movie room is now ready," He said, smiling to himself. He walked away. Ryuzaki followed him. Katsumi followed Ryuzaki. He opened a plain black door. A miniture theater room was set up with a large screen in the front. They entered. Watari left.

"So... what movie are we watching?" She sat down next to Ryuzaki in the front.

"I know you like musicals... so I thought the movie 'Singin in the Rain' would be acceptable..." He murmured. Katsumi nodded.

"A foreign musical isn't bad..." She said. The screen lite up with the beginning credits. The sat in silence for a few minutes. Ryuzaki reached for her hand and held it gently. She laid her head on his shoulder. He kissed the top of her head. She turned her head around and kissed him.

-------------------

Katsumi drifted into her store the next morning, smiling to herself. Her new bike was parked outside. Uruki was staring at it, amazed. She leaned on the counter, smiling lazily.

"So... how was your night last night?"

"Fine... I had dinner with Ryuzaki and then watched a movie..."

"What was the movie called?"

"Singin' in the Rain."

"That's a musical you never saw! So what was it about?"

"I dunno..." He laughed.

"Fast worker!" Katsumi drifted to the back of the shop and sat down, humming to herself. She could still taste Ryuzaki's lips on hers.


	11. Beyond

Chapter 11

Four years later...

Katsumi and L grew closer and closer together. They began interacting with each other outside in the open. L wanted to take careful precaution so he would clear out the place before they went near it. Katsumi parted from her business and began working with L on most of his cases, providing bugs and cameras to keep an eye on any suspects. Every once in a while she would catch something he missed. L was currently concentrating on a case that wasn't very servere, but meant a lot of him. L.A.B.B Case; or what Katsumi called it, L is after Beyond Birthday. They both knew he was behind the murders. The only problem was catching him. He moved fast, and his clues were narrowing down. His trademark dolls were decreasing one by one. L had hired an FBI agent who was on 'vacation' because she couldn't shoot a child. Katsumi was currently going through the list of names in Los Angeles to look for any initials of B.B or Q.Q. An odd detective had showed up and teamed himself up with the lady detective. He knew too much for an 'un'private detective. L had already thought of the last option of BB killing himself as the last murder. Just a few hours until the end of the case. Katsumi was set up outside the condo building. Her signal was when L called her on her cell. One other person was there, a con man. L promised to clean a few of his major crimes if he participated. He was stationed at the top floor of the condos. Beyond Birthday had visited her while she was walking around in the park about a week ago. He was dressed exactly as L. The only difference was when they ran into each other, his neck was at an odd angle.

_"So, B... where are you headed to?" She asked, lighting a cigarette._

_"Oh... just to a certain scene where I've been yesterday... there's a really nice detective lady working there too! Oh by the way, how's L doing? He getting stressed about anything?" Katsumi chuckled._

_"Oh yeah... All thanks to you, B. The one who ran away, became insane and destined himself to try and surpass L."_

_"That sounds right! After all, if L is one thing, I'm that one thing times two. But you shouldn't be complaining... you're famous too! Katsumi, K. The one who refused! I won't be around much longer... that fourth murder will come soon... I may just disappear to a nice vacation spot after that!" He grinned. Katsumi sighed._

_"Anything you want to tell L?"_

_"Yes... in a week... tell him that BB is now called LL. And in a year... tell him he was chasing a ghost." He cracked his neck the other way and walked down the street, bending his back down to assume the position L always walked in._

Her phone vibrated. She ran as fast as she could into the building. She smelled smoke.

"Damn! Are we too late?" She ran up the stairs to the third floor. Katsumi saw an open door and the con man standing in front of it.

"Well?" She asked, taking off her sunglasses.

"We caught the guy. Fourth victim is himself. Crazy, eh? Burned himself to a pulp. I'm surprised he's alive." Katsumi entered the room. The woman detective was standing next to something covered in a white blanket. She saw a pair of shiny cuffs on a pair of black, charred hands.

"Excuse me, can I be here alone?" She asked.

"W-well... I have to wait until the other police come here-" Katsumi held up a badge, fake ID. The lady detective examined it.

"Another FBI agent? Wow... a-alright..." She walked out of the room. Katsumi closed the door behind her and bent down close to BB.

"Well, B... seems as thought you underestimated the 'pawn'. You must feel horrible on the inside as well as the out. Ain't L a lucky guy? He'd rather have you in jail than dead or running around killing people."

"Damn..." B hissed.

"Don't try to talk, 'k? It hurts your throat. Your kind of burns are absolutly horrible. They must have reached some important stuff in your body." They were silent for a while.

"K... did I... L... surpassed..." Katsumi smiled.

"You were on your way. You saw that finish line, you had your foot on the line, then a rope went around you and pulled you back down. No, I'm afraid that even with all your work, you didn't surpass L. You were about to, it was a good plan. Kill yourself as the last victim, no doll on the wall of the next victim so the next murder would be a complete mystery, but... you just forgot the pawn. L's eyes and ears. She would have figured it out either way. Even without your help." She took out a tube of vasoline.

"Looks like your skin is still smouldering... here..." She rubbed some lightly on his skin.

"Cool..." He hissed.

"I hope it is... Made it myself. Icy vasoline. Helpful, and cool to the touch no matter what." The door opened. A few policemen and nurses came in with a stretcher.

"Excuse us m'am."

"Ok..." She stood up and backed away. B's eyes watched her.

"Later..." She mouthed. Katsumi left. She flipped open her cellphone.

"L... Where are you? Pick up the phone~~!" She said.

_"Yes?"_

"Your little lady detective rescued the last victim. It was the 'mysterious' detective. And that detective was B. He looks horrible. Chose to burn himself."

_"At least we caught him... Can you hack into a computer to make sure he's put in the best possible hospital care?"_

"No problem. Which Hospital? Methodist? Mt. Carmel...?"

_"The best one."_

"Ok... Let's put him in Mt. Carmel..." She opened her car door and sat down in it. She opened a laptop and quickly started typing in keys.

"The best room there that's avalible is room 246. I've got the ambulance communication under control... they're headed for Mt. Carmel right now."

_"Thanks." _The line disconnected. Katsumi continued to type away, arranging surgery and treatment for B. About fifty miles away, a few nurses were cleaning up room 246 and preparing treatment for a servere burn victim. A couple of doctors were opening up a surgery room. She closed the laptop and saw the lady detective walk out. She put on a helmet and got on a motorbike. Katsumi grinned. She didn't have much money. That was a five year old model. She started up her car and screamed out of the parking lot.

L noticed something odd about the news. More deaths of criminals were being reported than usual. They were mosly heart attacks. They only increased by some, the criminals were mainly death row inmates, but it worried him a little bit. He clicked on a list of caught criminals on deathrow. It was updated only a few minutes ago. An eigth of the criminals were dead, before the execution date. Something bothered him. Katsumi called him again.

"Yes?"

_"What's my flight number again?? I can't figure this out! Grr! It's confusing!!"_

"It's flight 134 to Japan."

_"I'm standing in front of three gates with the number 134 on them!!"_

"Do they have letters?"

_"There's an A and a B. And-"_

"Then you go to the one without the letter." There was silence.

_"I knew that............ Shut up!" _She hung up. He chuckled and returned to his work.

A few days later, Katsumi entered L's office and fell to the floor. She was dressed in leather pants with stiching in random places, a phantom like top with grey torn pieces hanging off of it in odd places, and her hair was slightly wavey with purple highlights.

"Hard time?"

"Yes. Traffic... sucks... cops are really mean during the day when it comes to speeding... I only went twenty over the speed limit! It's not that bad!"

"You could've killed a million people at that speed."

"So? I was paying attention. I've gone faster than that one my bike!"

"So you were driving a car?"

"Yeah. The one you helped me pay for last year. I hope B gets better, he was really nice back at Wammy's house."

"He was quieter than both of us and tortured the kids by secretly setting up traps."

"He's intelligent and clever. I could have been great friends with him. He looked a lot like you too... a little too much like you when disguised as that detective..." L rolled his eyes.

"Have you noticed in the news that lately a lot of deathrow criminals have been dying early? And from heart attacks?"

"No. I haven't seen the news for a while. Somethin' odd?" She sat on the couch and lite another cigarette.

"Maybe it's a disease... it's not a case yet though... it just gives me a bad feeling..."

"Like maybe it's a horrible virus created by an evil genius and set out as an experiment on death row inmates? And once it's proved deadly, they'll release it out on the world! Ohhh!" She said sarcastically.

"I'm just speaking my mind..." L muttered.

"I am too. Just sayin that it's an iffy for me. I could get concerned, but it's not big right now. When criminal start dying left and right from a heart attack, then I'll get concerned. Anyway... I'm going to my room... I need to finish that project I got started on..." She left the room, puffing on her cigerette.


	12. Mystery

Chapter 12

The heart attack killings slowly increased. There were a few jumps every now and then; L watched it all carefully and studied the pattern to it all. Katsumi kept track of everything L told and asked her to. She got a shock one day when he asked her to keep track of the number of death row or life sentence inmates died each day. At first, it was only death row inmates or prisoners with so many life sentences that they weren't getting out for decades. Then a surprising series of killings began. Prisoners who wereonly in for a few years or one life sentence. Just a few days after that, people with past criminal records of major crimes were getting killed. More and more began to occured. L got concerned. The police all over the world were in chaos. Scientists were trying to figure out if it was a disease. Then L noticed a pattern. There was a major pattern in it all. He collected all information on the heart attack killings and tried to analyze it in all angles. What was the pattern here? He knew it was a killer. What was his behavior? Was he childish? Sophisticated? Maybe he was both?

"I'm putting all the information into your computer now, L," Katsumi said, clicking a button on her laptop. L began typing in buttons.

"Let's see if your idea works, Katsu-chan." The information on the pattern of the killings lined up on a grid. He set his hands on his lap, watching it all fall into place.

"Well... you're right..." He whispered. White squares and only a few black ones. It repeated over and over.

"So. What do you think? Disease? Just a thing? Something weird?" Katsumi asked, looking at the screen.

"This is a crime... It's not a disease. It's too orderly. It's not just a 'thing'. All the criminals didn't have major heart issues that would cause problems randomly. Katsumi, what's the world for a death god?"

"Shinigami. Why?" He bit his thumbnail.

"Do you think this is a supernatural thing?" She asked, grinning.

"Quite possibly... Most of these deaths are in Japan."

"So... Japanese?" He nodded.

"I'm probably going to need a lot of your input on this... You're the supernatural expert of us two." She patted his head.

"I'm going to have to get Watari to contact the Japanese police. This is going to take a lot... Katsumi, how much do you know of Shinigami?"

"There are too many stories about how they kill and what they look like to sum it all up. All I know that's to the point is that you can't see them and they kill humans when their time comes."

"Hmm... Have you ever heard of a story where a human gains shinigami powers?" Katsumi thought for a second. She shook her head.

"The closest is an African folklore saying how a man either tricked or gained the trust of the death spirit and worked as a limb for it and killed those who deserved to die early but their time hadn't come yet. That's the closest I've got."

"Any Japanese ones?"

"None I can think of right now." L pressed a button on the keyboard. A large W appeared.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

"Can you go to the ICPO and request a meeting between all heads of the Security departments in the countries involved with this 'heart attack' killing spree?"

"Yes. It'll take place in Japan, I assume?"

"Yes, please."

"Of course." The W disappeared.

"Oh... this'll be interesting..." Katsumi rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yea... can you get me some coffee?"

"There's a fresh pot right next to you." She kissed his cheek.

"Nervous much?"

"Not really..." He bit his thumb, his eyes wide. Katsumi heard a beep from her cell phone.

"What's this?" She read the message.

"L!! L!!" She jumped up and down.

"What?"

"The company said ok!"

"Said ok? They're providing you with free materials for you... projects as long as you organize their financial future?" She nodded. L smiled.

"Good for you! But, on this business again... how do you think we set it up?"

"First you have to filter the police officers. See who will work with you and who won't."

"Why?"

"Isn't obvious? The ones he's killed have been broadcasted on the news a bunch. He needs a name, dur. And I think he may need a face. To see who they are. Is that right?" She asked. L thought it over for a few moments. He nodded.

"Yes... and..." He typed a few things into the computer.

"According to this pattern, and the normal scheduale of a Japanese student, it matches."

"Why a student?"

"In the middle of the day, when classes are on, there are few killings. In the morning and at night is when they start up heavy. But for six hours here, they stop." Katsumi nodded.

"That... makes since..." She muttered. She turned her head to the side.

"But... what about that one. Right there?" She pointed to a white square in the line of three a.m. and Wednesday.

"Hmm... five? That kind of throws me off... I think he was experimenting that time." L said. Watari's letter appeared on the screen.

"The meeting is set for tomorrow at ten a.m."

"Good. Make sure you're there with the speakers. I'll send Katsumi along with you-"

"No!!" She whined.

"Nevermind about Katsumi... I'll need to give you a disk with information about these Heart attack murders I've collected." The W disappeared.

The next day, Watari was standing in the corner of the large meeting room with a heavy briefcase. Cheif of police and assistants sat in rows with microphones in front of them and headsets on, arguing over the case. They now called the killer 'Kira'. The host of the meeting finally said that they needed L. The officers and country leaders argued that L only went on cases that he wanted to go on. Watari stepped in and announced that L was already on the case. He set up the laptop and speakers. A large letter L appeared on the screen. The voice was fake.

"Good morning. I am pleased that the ICPO has agreed to this meeting. I have much information on this Kira case and so far I can narrow down which country he is currently in. I will need much of the Japanese police forces' help on this."

"Japan? How can you be sure?" Sochiro Yagami asked.

"Much of the killings are in Japan. I will need your help on this, Mister Yagami. I have also deducted from the killings that the killer is someone who has a high sense of justice. Also, a majority of the killings have been happening between certain hours of the day with a long break in between. Also at night. The only time this pattern breaks is during holidays and weekends. From the information given, the killer is a student. From that, I can easily deducte when his first kill was. His first kill was an experiment. He didn't know what he was doing so he had to test it out. The first murder was aired on the news, the crime wasn't something that lead to a life sentence or death penalty. In fact, the criminal wasn't even in custody. After that, he realized what he was doing. That's where his sense of killing criminals came from. He is doing something good, killing only criminals, but it's morally and ethnically wrong. Even if he is killing criminals on deathrow or on continuious life sentences, what this killer is doing is evil."

"Watari has a disk with him that has all the information I've gathered and analyzed. I wish for you to take it to your department and keep it with you until next week. Please don't look at it yet until that meeting a week from today." The L disappeared. Watari closed the laptop and set the speakers into the briefcase.

L switched off the microphone. He looked out the window. Katsumi knocked on the door.

"Is it an ok?"

"Yes. The time in between the meeting of the police force of next week, I'll have to get the entire Japanese police force to get some supporting evidence on how this guy kills. That'll make it easier to see who will stay and who will chicken out. The police will realize how dangerous this case is. Then I'll meet with the remaining officers and so on and so forth..." He said. Katsumi nodded. She took out a small human shape robot and flipped open the back.

"Hey Ryuzaki, does this sound like a human voice?" She pressed and button in the back. The eyes lite up.

"_Voice test. Voice test. Hello. Good evening. Welcome home." _He nodded.

"Sounds like a computer simulating a human voice.

"Hmm... I need to tune it up a bit more I guess..." She took out a small screwdriver and pulled out a chip.

"Is that for the new robotic service company?"

"Yeah... it's a small one. It's for small services." Ryuzaki sighed.

"Somewhere out there is a killer... But he has something no one could possibly understand. Something that kills people."

Only a few miles away, Light Yagami switched on the television to watched the news and took out a pen and notebook. To him only to see, a Shinigami named Ryuk sat on his bed, eating an apple. He started writing down names quickly and fluently.


	13. Japan

Chapter 13

Over the next seven days before the meeting between L and the Japanese police, Ryuzaki and Katsumi had set up a system to deduce who in the police would chicken out early, and how to weed out where Kira was. L had Watari set up in the back of the room where the Japanese investigators were meeting everyday, discussing the results of the Kira killings. On the third day, Watari came into the room with his briefcase, but didn't set anything up. He went to Sochiro Yagami and talked to him privatly.

"L wishes for you all to watch channel 36 for today."

"What will happen?"

"I only know that much." Sochiro nodded.

"Ok everyone, we'll take a break from this paperwork and watch the news. L says something important will happen on there." He turned on the television. Ten miles away, Light Yagami did the same.

L and Katsumi watched intently as the news team and secret police set everything up for the emergency broadcast. The convict name Lind L. Tailor was escorted into the station, a set of handcuffs were on his hands. A news desk was cleared and a name plate was set on it. The background was set up. The camera was set with a screen containing the script Katsumi had written up for the convict to read. He was on deathrow and his death date was today. L thought it'd be alright if this worked. If Kira was watching this station, he'd see the convict accusing him and kill him. But there was more than that, L would trick the public and say it was a worldwide broadcast, but he was only showing this in the Kanto region of Japan. Katsumi had gone down to the news station and instructed everyone ahead of time along with the secret force of special police L had employed. Katsumi switched on the television. Just one more minute. The daily news was interrupted. A panicking news anchor was straightening out some papers.

"Uh! Excuse us for this emergency broadcast! We're here live to bring you a message from teh japanese police force!" The image switched to Lind L. Tailor.

"Here we go..." Katsumi muttered. L was, biting his thumbnail.

"Good evening. I am Lind L. Tailor. Also known, as L."

Everyone in the police force gasped at the screen.

"He doesn't show his face and now he's broadcasting this all over?!"

"This is a worldwide broadcast. I am here to say that Kira will be caught. I am working on this case now and there is no way Kira will not go unpunish. What Kira is doing, is evil." He smirked.

"You have killed innocent people who had yet to be investigated to be found guilty and killed without mercy. You killed people who had no hopes of defending themselves. You will be brought down. Justice will prevail over you." He stopped to take in self triumph. Suddenly, he grabbed his shirt and yelled.

"Gahh!!" He slumped over the desk. The news teams panicked, two men in black suits came in.

"That's it? L... is dead?" Matsuda whispered. A large L appeared on the screen. Everyone gasped. What was it now?

Katsumi switched on the satelitte. L pushed a button on his microphone. An L appeared on the television screen.

_"....I... can't believe this... I can't believe it actually worked, Kira... You don't have to meet people to kill... That man who was just on was a convicted man who was sentenced to die today. The government thought it was alright to use him as a test subject on my theory. You fell right for it... Oh, and remember when he said this was a worldwide broadcast? That was a lie. This was only airing in Japan. And to make it easier... it was to be aired in each region, but I only had to air it once. I aired it only in the Kanto region. Kira... you are childish. So if you can kill without meeting the person, then kill me!" _Everyone in the task force began saying their thoughts.

"Is he trying to get himself killed?!"

"L is crazy!"

"This is a battle! L against Kira!"

_"Come on! Do it! Kill me! You've killed many already, add one more to your list! Kill me! ... Hm... It seems you can't kill me... Kira, listen to me... you are playing with something that is evil. You are childish. I will bring you down. I will stop your reign of terror. You're merely playing god. You are not god, you are scum. I will stop you. I will find you. Because, I am... Justice!" _The L disappeared.

Katsumi switched off the satelitte. L turned off his microphone and sighed. A beed of sweat rolled down his forehead. He wiped it off with his sleeve. Katsumi wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his.

"That was very brave... and scary..." She murmured. L chuckled.

"I have to find him, Katsu... He's a criminal. Maybe someone who is almost as intelligent as me. But... he is childish. He experiments. He's starting to target lesser criminals. He's neglecting the world to do this. I know he's been getting most of the criminal names from the police banks, so I figure he's in the police force. Which makes it even more dangerous. There are 151 members of the police force. I've hired 151 FBI agents to trail them. One of them has to it. I'm not telling them that until later." He set down a stack of paper. She kissed his cheek.

"I know... and I'll help you the entire time..." She retracted her arms and stood up. L stood up and walked to the window. The city lights were bright, cars lite the streets and moved fast.

"He's out there somewhere... I will catch him... because I am justice..." He muttered. He saw Katsumi's reflection in the glass. He turned around and took her hand.

"Try to go out less often. Because of that, I'm sure Kira will be looking around. And with the speeding you do, you may be sentenced to do some time. The way he's moving down the tree of severity in crimes, your name may end up in his mind..." Katsumi smirked.

"My name isn't registered anywhere, L! I use false ones. You know that." He petted her cheek.

"I know... I'm just worried about you." He pulled her into a hug.

"This case may become personal..." He whispered. He kissed her neck. Katsumi closed her eyes and hugged him tighter. She whispered in his ear.

"How about we watch a movie?" He chuckled.

"Alright... I choose... how about the Grudge?" Katsumi grinned.

"Ok." They kissed deeply for a few seconds and left the room.

The day of the meeting with L. The police force had lost a few members from resignations. L had decided to put the idea he thought of in their heads.

"_I do understand that the Kira case is extremely dangerous for a lot of you. You have families, loved ones, and value your lives. I will say this now to get this out in the open. To any of you who value your lives, you may leave. If you want to catch Kira, stay. Only if you will stay with the case to the end, stay. You will be putting your lives on the line on this case. Please consider this now." _Sochiro looked around the room. A few men stood up. They bowed and left. Sochiro sighed.

"I know there are more of you. You can leave this case if you wish." He said. More of them stood up. About 90% percent of the force had left. Six remained. Including Sochiro.

_"You have all chosen to stay with this case. You're willing to die to capture this murderer. I congradulate your courage. I hope I can trust you all. Especially since you will be meeting with me in person." _They all gasped.

"In person?"

_"Yes. It has to be done secretly. You will go to the Tokyo Hotel. The tenth floor. Meet Watari in the lobby at eight p.m. and he will take you to the room. Please no guns or any weapons. Tell no one of the meeting. I have to keep myself in hiding. I hope to meet you all there and become close to you when we talk..." _L was gone.

Katsumi came out with a plate full of chocolate chip cookies. She was in a purple tutu and black tight. Her top was satin and lace. Her hair was up in wavy pigtails. L saw her and dropped the current brownie he was eating.

"What are you wearing?" He was blushing.

"Something I thought would be nice," She set down the plate, L could see down her shirt. He stared at her.

"Uh... um... are you going to change before they come?"

"Yeah. I'm just wearing this for some of the time we have here alone..." She smiled. L cleared his throat.

"You know... I don't think I'm ready for what you're thinking of doing..." Katsumi's eyes widened.

"What? Oh no! No!! Not yet! God no! I didn't mean that! I meant DDR!"

"Ohh..." He said.

"Dur. I always win when I wear this outfit." He rolled his eyes.

"How about we work on the case." Katsumi pouted.

"L we're in Japan, it's almost mandatory to play DDR." L looked at the computer with the Kira case information, then Katsumi.

"Ugh! Fine! But I suck at it even at the easy level," He said. Katsumi jumped up and down.

"Yes!" She hugged him and kissed him quickly. He gently put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her. They kissed again, longer this time. They kissed again, this one lasted for what seemed like forever. Katsumi hugged L and buried herself in the warmth of his lips. They broke apart.

"I guess in a few hours they'll be here..." Katsumi murmured. She looked at L in the eyes.

"I'll change. Like a good girl. Better yet... Let's go with my plan C suggestion." L groaned.

"But I don't want to keep you hidden!"

"Hey, they're meeting you. L doesn't have partners, remember? Don't worry. We'll talk over the phone and all that. I'll be in the room next door. I'll bring back my laptop and set up a few cameras with bugs in here so I can keep an eye on the place and listen to everything you hear. I'll lock the door so they won't come in. Watari will be here. So no worries. This is all to keep your image. Don't worry. I'll still be here. Just in the background." She kissed his cheek and went to the bedroom to change.


	14. Moniter

Chapter 14

Katsumi layed across the couch of her room. Three laptops were set up on the coffee table and the tv was hooked up to a few cameras that were set up in L's room. Just a few minutes until Watari let the select team of police officers through the door. L was scratching his head while eating a bite of ice cream sundae. She adjusted the view of a few cameras and checked the sound systems on the bugs. She pressed a button.

"Ryuzaki?" He dropped his spoon and fell out of his chair.

_"Oh gosh! Don't scare me like that!!" _He climbed back in his chair and picked up his spoon. Katsumi giggled.

"Sorry... I just need you to do a few voice frequency checks so I can make sure these bugs work."

"_Sure... um... Hello! ... Hello... HELLO!!!!" _The loudest volume made a microphone squeak.

"Ok!! Ok!! Not so loud!" Ryuzaki smiled. She turned off the microphone and rubbed her temples.

"Ow..."

Watari opened the door. Five men entered.

"Please put your cell phones on the table, I don't like it when someone calls during meetings..." Ryuzaki said, still hidden in the room. The officers reluctantly put down their cell phones. The man sitting on the chair opposite of them stood up and walked towards them.

"Good evening... I am L." The officers examined him. They weren't impressed with him at all. They pulled out their identification badges.

"Sochiro Yagami."

"Matsuda Touta."

"Shuchi Aizawa."

"Kanzo Mogi."

"Hirokazu Ukita." L pointed his finger at them.

"Bang! Bang! Bang!" He said.

"What the hell is the meaning of this, L?!" Sochiro yelled.

"If I were Kira, you'd all be dead right now. Never give out your real names to someone you don't know. It puts your life in grave danger." He turned back to the chair and sat in it, knees under his chin and hands resting on his knees.

"I see that one has left out of the six... I guess he couldn't trust me. I understand that. I mean, I have waited for this long to let you meet me."

"I have gotten a report about the FBI agent teams that have been tailing you and your families..." The men were surprised.

"Tailing us?!"

"Yes... I'm sure you can understand. I know Kira has access to Police files... so I just had to be sure... But... they have died. All of them from heartattacks. I can now say for certain that Kira found out about it. How he got all of the names, I don't know. But somehow, he found out. Please, make yourselves comfortable... this'll take a while..." L got to business.

-________________________________________________________-

Katsumi listened intently to everything that was said. An hour passed, L had finally gotten to the point of fake IDs and the emergency tracking belts. She grinned. She had managed to create the fake IDs and the belts herself. A few hours passed. L talked about the FBI agents deaths. He was centered on Ray Penber, the one who was trailing Yagami's family. Mostly because someone who he had once worked with was personally investigating his death and had called L recently about it. Naomi Misora. Katsumi remembered her. She had worked with L, on the L.A.B.B case when Beyond Birthday was caught. That reminded Katsumi of how BB had died; a heart attack in his cell. She felt disgusted with Kira for killing someone who was so intelligent. L had already said how he had an associate call up the train station security to retrieve these tapes. They were to arrive tomorrow afternoon. Katsumi had done the work on that. She managed to hack through the system and filter out the film that was caught on the cameras and isolate the train that Ray Penber took and the stop it made where he died. According to the films, he had entered the train station at 4:07 p.m. and had died at exactly 4:43 p.m. L wanted the tapes so he could personally watch them himself; in case there was something interesting on it he had to see. There was a knock at the door.

"Room service?" A voice said. She opened the door. Room service? She didn't order anything.

"This is a special order from a special someone just for you, Miss." He came in with a tray of sweet, coffee, and dinner with candles lite on the top tray. A bouqet of flowers and a note were in between the candles.

"I'll leave the tray here with you. Just call the desk when you're done with it, Miss." He bowed and left the room. She stared at the tray.

"How the hell am I going to eat this!?" She said. She picked up the note and read through it. She fell to her knees. Tears formed in her eyes. A small smile came to her lips.

"Oh... Ryuzaki..." Her heart was racing.

_Dear Katsu..._

_If you're reading this note, then you got the tray I ordered just for you. I had to custom order certain sweets. But I'm sure everything there is something that is a favorite of yours. If you look in the sweetest dessert, there will be a special prize inside. When you find that prize, read the note on the bottom tray._

_Love,_

_Ryuzaki._

She dropped the note and held herself in her arms. Tears fell to the floor.

"L... this is... so romantic..." She whispered. She thought over the note; the sweetest dessert had a 'prize inside'. She smiled to herself.

"I'm not going crazy just to hunt for that prize, Ryuzaki..." She whispered.

-_________________________________________________-

A week passed, L had introduced the Task force to the new headquarters for the Kira investigation. Experimental killings continued. L had recieved Kira's taunting message completely now. 'L, did you know that Shinigami's love apples?' It was a message to taunt him. They were moving into the new building. Naomi Misora had been killed by Kira, according to L. He had a new suspect, a specific one. Naomi Misora had confronted the person she suspected to be Kira just before she disappeared. She had given L his name. Light Yagami. Director Yagami's son. Set up on a rolling chair in front of a series of computers, L prepared himself to ask Soichiro Yagami a question.

"Mr. Yagami... I would like to place your family under surveillance."

"What!? Why the hell would you want to do that?!" L bit his thumb.

"Because of what Naomi Misora had told me before her disappearence..." Aizawa and the other men stared at his back.

"She was reporting to you, L?"

"Yes. She knew who I was because she worked with me before... So trust every word she tells me. Mr. Yagami... there was one man she suspected to be Kira mainly because he's the one who interacted with the FBI agent who was tailing him; who was her fiancee. She had reported that mans name and had confronted him before her disappearence. He is your son, Mr. Yagami. Light Yagami." Soichiro slammed his hands on the desk.

"Are you accusing my son of being Kira, L?!"

"C-Chief! Calm down!" Matsuda said.

"No. I don't suspect him. But this information cannot be ignored, Mr. Yagami. I would like to put your entire family under surveillance in your home."

"Wait a moment, L! What about his daughter a wife!?"

"Mr. Yagami will watch them himself. I understand that much. Besides... I am only interested in Light Yagami. Mr. Yagami will also moniter the bathroom; I'm sure you all understand... And I only wish for this to go on for... a week."

"L, what you're doing is breaking the law here! It's against moral and ethic right!" Aizawa protested.

"Aizawa, leave it be..." Soichiro muttered.

"Cheif!"

"I understand what L is doing here... If what this Naomi Misora said is true, if I were L, I would be thinking the same thing. Alright... I'll let you do it."

"Thank you Mr. Yagami. I'll have my associate installed cameras and bugs around your household right now." He pressed a button on his keyboard.

"_Yes?" _A fake voice.

"Go ahead and install everything, please."

"_Okey Dokey, Smokey._" They hung up.

"Who was that, L?" Mogi asked.

"That was the associate I've been having do most outside work for me. They're very reliable and quite smart. You can trust them." In a few minutes, the screens lite up with images of the Yagami's home. Mrs. Yagami was inside, cleaning.

"You let him enter while my wife was home?" Yagami snapped.

"It's best to install these things immediatly." The sound came on. The front door showed someone in a mask and trenchcoat leave.

"Is this associate some sort of professional criminal, L?" Ukita asked.

"Not criminal, more like... a spy..." He stared at the screens.

"That's the same thing, L!" Aizawa snapped.

"L... do you really think you have to do this?" L nodded.

"Yes... It's nessecary to find out if Light is a suspect..."

~~~~--~~~~

Four days later...

A beeping sound came from the computer Aizawa was at.

"Cheif! Thirty more criminals died from heart attacks!" Soichiro went from Aizawa to the screen showing Light eating chips and doing homework.

"There! Do you see, L!? Light doesn't have the TV on or anything. He hasn't written anything down that comes close to the criminal names!" He said. L looked closer at the bag. Light would grab a chip every now and then. He had an escalated feeling of interest in him.

"Hmm... I'm going to meet with your son earlier than I had predicted..."

"What?!"

"Yes... I'm going to meet him a week from now."

"How the hell are you going to meet with Light!? How are you going to act with a high schooler!?" Aizawa yelled.

"Well... I look enough like a University student, don't I? I've taken many types of exams before in my life... I'll blend in with the school life and get close to Light... Oh, and from this point on... Please call me Ryuzaki. I will have a specially made wire on me to record my conversations with him. I'll be able to moniter him without breaking the law."

"A wire? That'll seem a bit noticable, L."

"Oh no... this type of wire..." He held up a small clip.

"Is custom made by my associate. It looks like a regular clip and can go anywhere and pick up sounds within a twenty yard radius. It has a special filter installed in it so it only records the dominant voices; which will be mine and Light's. My associate has already enrolled in Light's school. I've been getting reports on him everyday. I'm sure it'll go fine."

"In... in person?"

"Yes... if he is Kira... then it'll be solved quickly. This will narrow it down very, very easily."

"W-when do you plan on meeting him?"

"Not anytime soon... At the least, maybe in... three weeks..." Soichiro shifted uncomfortably.

"Alright... I don't mind..."

-__________________________________________________-

Six days later...

01/17/04

Katsumi felt the stares at her back. It was normal to read a two thousand page book while in Math class, wasn't it?! It was on computer science! The teacher tapped his fingers on her desk.

"Miss Koyokitsu... What are you reading?"

"Computer Science." He smirked, annoyed.

"I understand that uses math... but we're in the middle of class here..."

"I'm learning three things at once."

"Three?!" He growled. She held up another book that was open on her lap.

"Firewalls."

"I should give you a detention..."

"You should stop hanging around downtown after school and telling lies to your wife..." He froze.

"What?!"

"You heard me. Besides... I already know the things you're teaching. So just ignore me and everything will be fine!" She smiled. She knew she hit a nerve. Light Yagami was concealing a chuckled just a few seats next to her.

"Grr! This is a warning! Can't you at least... try to conceal that giant book?!"

"No. It won't fit under the desk." She closed it and tried to fit it between her lap and the desk, the desk popped up about three inches off the ground. The teacher stormed back to the front of the class, defeated, and continued to teach. She opened the book again and continued reading. A note plopped on her desk.

_How did you know about his after school specials? -Light._

_I live in the downtown area. How do you know about them?_

_An outing I was on with my girlfriend. I just saw him having a conversation with a girl and well, I saw other things too._

_Oh sure... Hey, did you hear we're getting a new student tomorrow?_

_Tomorrow? No, I didn't hear about that. Do you know him?_

_Eh... kind of. We went to the same school in elementary and that's all._

_Oh, interesting. Oh, this is a popular subject and all but... How do you feel about Kira? _Katsumi glanced over at Light.

_Nothing._

_Nothing? What do you mean nothing?_

_I don't care about Kira. He's killing criminals, so I'm 50/50 on it. They did bad things, they're punished but they were never sentenced. How he does it is a little cowardly though... I mean, he stays in the shadows and doesn't say a word to anyone. Only the new Kira has done that._

_So? That doesn't mean Kira is a coward. I mean, it takes a lot of guts to kill someone._

_It also takes a lot of guts to challenge the world. _The bell rang. Katsumi gathered her books and walked out. Light followed her in the hallway.

"Hey, Karui, wait a sec." She stopped.

"What?"

"I was thinking that we could just talk for a while."

"No... I have to work on a few jobs when I get home."

"Like what?" She opened her bag and pulled out a small robot. She pressed a button on its back.

_"Good evening! May I get you anything?" _The hands crossed to show respect.

"That's really good!"

"The voice still sounds horrible."

"What do you mean by that?"

"It sounds like a computer. The 'evolutionary' thing about this thing is that it sounds just like a person. Still sounds like a computer... it's incomplete. Then I have to construct a larger model along with a little remote to it."

"Oh... well... t-then... uh... Ok..." Light was amazed at her work. She left his side and walked outside. She opened her cellphone.

"L." There was the answering machine. A puzzled expression went over her face.

"Where is he?" She put her phone away.

A few minutes away, Light Yagami passed a student with black messy hair wearing jeans and a plain white long sleeved shirt. He quickly glanced at like, hunched over with his thumb in his mouth, then looked away. Light ignored him, thinking of him as a lucky student who barely got into To-Oh University. Soichiro nearly died of a heart attack after he learnt what L meant by 'meeting' Light at the university that night.


	15. Capture

Chapter 15

L scratched the back of his head. He hated wearing dirty material rubbing against his skin felt un-natural. He didn't have any books with him, only one pencil and a pen in his pocket. Katsumi was walking with him from the office. The bell for the first class wouldn't ring for another three minutes. Their arrangements for the university enrollment had to be checked. It was temporary. Whenever L wanted to leave the school, he would. It was the day of exams. Katsumi made sure she arranged everything correctly so L would be in every class Light Yagami had at Oh-Ba university. They were heading to the first class. Katsumi came to the door.

"Do you really think it was a good idea to end Lights monitering?" Katsumi asked suddenly.

"I think so... I mean, caring on two different types of surveillance is a bit much. Besides, I don't want to anger Mr. Yagami anymore than he is..."

"Don't make people feel stupid." L rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Don't use giant words. The biggest word you can use is redundent."

"Then my intelligence is just redundent," L said, implying the pun.

"That's how a lot of people feel..." She muttered. She entered the class, then turned around.

"Come on!" They left his eyesight. L moved slowly into the classroom. It looked more like a high school room, then he saw why; it was for study hall more than anything else. L walked to where Katsumi was. She pointed over her shoulder to the empty seat. He sat down in it and put his knees up under his chin. Katsumi looked behind her, then took a double take.

"Hey!" She hissed. He looked at her. She pointed at his legs, then the floor. He frowned.

"But!" He whined. She grunted. He sighed and set his feet on the floor. L looked to his left and noticed Light glancing at them.

"We've been spotted..." He muttered. Katsumi glanced over at Light.

"So?"

"And we've been spotted again..."

"Karui! I know the other students seems fascinating, but we're in the middle of class here!" The teacher yelled. Katsumi turned around and tilted her head to the side.

"The middle? Hmm... I don't think it's the middle of class... We have about ten minutes left until the next one..."

"Either way, we're still in class!" The teacher fumed.

"Maybe... But you're just going over things we did yesterday. I don't want to do that, I'd rather learn about Computer programming and the Computer Language. You know, 1011101?" She said. L snickered. The teacher slammed his hand on her desk.

"You're going straight to the principel's office!!"

"Why? I didn't do anything."

"You're talking back!!"

"Freedom of Speech." The teacher searched for words, then growled and turned on his heel back to the front of the class. Katsumi gazed out the window.

"Mr. Fake Hair doesn't like people who are smarter than him..." She muttered. Light and L hardly kept themselves from laughing out loud. The bell rang for the next class. The exams were to start in the lecture hall. L sat right behind Light. Katsumi was a few seats over from L. The teacher had already yelled at L to put his feet on the floor. Katsumi watched as L examined Light throughout the exam. Right before L finished, he whispered something to Light. Light's expression was shock and surprise, then quickly went to calm, as if he didn't know what L was talking about. Light and Katsumi finished at the same time twenty minutes after him. Light was amazed at L, and also creeped out at the same time. Katsumi hung around them, but kept her distance as they left the room together. Light had managed to engage in a conversation with him.

"Hello. Uh, I've noticed we have a lot of the same classes together, actually all of them. I'm Light Yagami. You?"

"I'm Hideki Ryuga. It's nice to meet you, Light."

"Hideki Ryuga? Well, I don't think I needed to tell you my name. Since you've already told me that... you're L." L was still expressionless and calm, nibbling on his thumb.

"Yes, I think I told you that in the exam hall..."

"So, are you working with my father? Soichiro Yagami?" L took a moment to think. Light seemed anxious and impatient.

"Yes. I believe I am... the Deputy Director?"

"Yeah, that's my father alright..."

"Oh yes, I do work with him... He never stops talking about all the good things about you, Light. He's quite proud of you." Light nodded.

"Well, I guess he is. I mean, you probably know why, he's told you everything by now." L nodded.

"Yes, he has... So Light, I have to run home now... oh... by the way..." L peered into Light's eyes.

"Your father has told me that you've played tennis for a while in your life... Would you like to play a match against me, say... tomorrow after school?" He asked. Light was taken back by the question a bit. Katsumi was shocked as much as he was. L hadn't played tennis in years. She didn't know how long ago it was though.

"Well, I was a junoir champion... so don't expect an easy match from me, Ryuga. I should be calling you that, right? Ryuga?" L nodded.

"That'd be best... I'll see you tomorrow." L left Lights side. The expression on Lights face went from pleasent to sour. He didn't seem to like L anymore. Katsumi took mental note.

~~~--~~~

L was ready at the tennis court. He still wore his regualr white shirt and plain jeans. A tennis racket was in his hand. Katsumi was sitting outside of the fence, reading a book through dark sunglasses. L was going to use this to decide whether or not Light could be Kira. It was all to be based on Lights actions. So far, L had determined that Kira didn't like to be mocked and didn't like to lose. It was te basics of his character. Katsumi had deduced that Kira was like a child. Whenever a part of him was figured out, he threw a temper tantrum and did something radically different to try and throw everyone off course. If he was defeated in a battle, he'd do something out of character to try and mock the investigators to try andcover up a tantrum. If Light was most of those characteristics, then L could safely assume Light as a Kira suspect.

The match began.

Soon, after a few minutes of one round, a crowd gathered around the court. Katsumi managed to keep her spot against the fence on L's side. They were whispering about things they had heard of Light and Ryuga. They didn't know anything about Ryuga. They were mostly talking about Light. A junior champion of tennis going up against some random guy, who was becoming a good match. Katsumi was secretly surprised at L's great skill with tennis as well. The match seemed to go on forever. Katsumi knew that in their minds, L and Light were having an arguement. Over who would win. Over thier point of view of the other. Over justice, who was right, who was wrong. The 'thunk' of the ball hitting the ground and hitting the rackets were ringing throughout the air. Katsumi was starting to get tired of the noise, but with little break in between to symbolize someone scoring a point, it was worth listening too. Guessing who got the next point was exactly 50/50. Light and L seemed quite evenly matched. Then it was finished. Light had won. L was wiping off sweat and putting away the racket he had borrowed from the school.

"Wow, Light, you haven't seemed to have lost any skill in tennis. That was very invigorating and challenging." Light nodded, catching his breath.

"I've gotta hand it to you, Ryuga, you really did fool me. I thought you didn't play sports at all. But you're an amazing tennis player! Have you ever been in a league or anything?"

"No, never. I've never even had lessons."

_Oh I just know that's a lie... _Katsumi concealed a snicker. The crowd fell away from the court, knowing the match was done. Light and L walked together away from the school. Katsumi followed, silently. They weren't talking at all. She was certain Light was dwelling over the match, trying to figure out what L was really trying to get at. She took a quick shortcut around them, heading to her black speed bike. She stuff her books and bag into the cargo box on the back of the bike and slipped the helmet on. She slowly turned the bike on and looked towards where L and Light were walking from. A limo was waiting on the other side of the parking lot. Light was walking home. They parted pathes, Katsumi screamed out of the parking lot past Light.

~~~~--~~~~

04/13/04

Katsumi examined the simple gold band she held between her fingers. She didn't care about the value, she cared about the engraving. On the inside of the ring.

_Forever yours, forever with you._

That small phrase said everything about what L felt about Katsumi. Katsumi felt the same way about him. The Sakura TV channel in front of her suddenly cut to an emergency broadcast.

"_Uh! S-Sorry! We interrupt tonights broadcast to bring this announcemnt of Kira!" _She jolted uprught. From Kira? This wasn't like him at all. He wouldn't do anything like this!

**_"Uh hmm... I am Kira. This is not a fake. As of right now, I have control over Sakura TV due to the workers values of their lives. There is no immediate threat against them, but only if the Japanese will cooperate." _**Katsumi quickly began hacking into security cameras in and around the Sakura TV station. No one was going in or out. The doors were locked. No police anywhere. The people inside were silent and listening to the video.

**_"To prove that I am Kira, at 6:03 p.m., Seiichi and Seiji Machiba will die of heart attacks. I'll give you time to switch to their channels."_** Katsumi quickly turned on another TV and switched to Tokyo news. The one with Kira speaking was switched to the Political voice channel. Both identified men collapsed. dead. She switched the TV back to Sakura TV and switched on the recorder.

**_"As you can see, I am Kira. I kill criminals for justice. I punish all who do wrong to others. I would like for the Japanese police force to be on my side. I would like them to air their broadcast on live air by tomorrow. I have respondses ready for their answer. If the police do not reply, then I will kill more people than I had planned in between that time..." _**The message ended.

~~~~--~~~~

Days went by. Many things happened that nearly caused L to panick. Kira sent more videos to Sakura TV. The Special force to find Kira wasn't listening to him. Ukita had gotten himself killed by Kira when he went to retrieve the other videos sent to Sakura TV and Soichiro Yagami had used forced actions after collapsing from stress to retrieve the videos. The police had chosen to air a refused reply towards Kira's requests. A few days after that, the Heads of state demanded that L reveal himself. Katsumi called them cowards. She was frustrated as well. She wasn't able to narrow down who's voice it really was behind the fake. All she knew was that it was a girl who was trying to have a deep voice. It was screwing her deductions up a lot.

On April 23, L announced to Headquarters that there was a Second Kira. He used the same reasons Katsumi came up with. Kira would never do something so radical as to announce himself on air. He also didn't threaten lives just to get what he wanted. This was too stupid for Kira. On the same day, L asked Light Yagami to join the task force after passing a few tests. The real reason was to let L personally moniter Light on being a suspect as Kira.

April 25, the second video from the second Kira is created with the help of Light Yagami's input. The Second Kira says the word Shinigami; explaining that a God of Death was helping him. L couldn't believe it at all. Katsumi could hardly believe it either. Both were thrown off the investigation trail. But Katsumi quickly recovered them both when she reminded L and herself that being helped by a God of Death allowed the two Kiras to kill the criminals. It allowed the two Kiras to see the names of people without meeting them. L was back on track. The investigation wasn't at a lose at all.

On May 12, the Special Task Force recieved a diary from Second Kira. It contained vague details of events. To L, it sounded like a girls journal and story of meeting her perfect guy. He figured that this perfect guy was Kira. But when L turned to the last page, it told him that Second Kira hadn't met Kira yet. But he would once Kira went to their 'special meeting place'. Katsumi decided that the Second Kira was the opposite gender of Kira. From the handwriting and language examination done by both L and her, they decided that Second Kira was female; which meant Kira was male.

May 25, Second Kira broadcasts that she met Kira. She's working with Kira closely and does everything he says. L and Light create a message to urge Second Kira to work with the Police to track down Kira. The efforts are useless. That night, Light Yagami gets a visit from the famous model, Misa Amane; who reveals herself to him that she is second Kira.

May 27, the Kira case is hot. The clues are getting thin. Second Kira and Kira are making a great team. It was getting too dangerous to just wander outside anymore for the task members. At headquarters, around seven p.m., Light and L have a conversation on the roof in the rain. When they dry off, L tells Light that he is L's first friend. Light seemed taken back by the statement. Once they go inside, L immediatly goes to the floor Katsumi is staying in and confides in her.

"I've given too many chances for Light to kill me... I know he's Kira... I just don't have the evidence..." Katsumi gently hugged his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I told him that he was my first friend. I think that might have thrown him off his thinking train." She snickered.

"Is that a lie?" L smirked a little.

"Tell you the truth... It may not be... Light has been going through a lot with me. I think... he is my friend... but I'm certain he doesn't feel the same about me. Of course, he isn't my first friend... my first friend was you..." He turned his head and kissed her. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I really don't want to wait any longer... how long have we been engaged now? A month? Two? It's been since the beginning of April... hasn't it? Or was it before... Heh... this case is really affecting my memory. I'm just afraid I haven't been spending enough time with you." Katsumi smiled. Her eyes turned soft.

"I don't care... We're still working together. At least we're still in the same city let alone country. You know, some couples spend almost two years engaged before they get married because of business or because they live so far away from each other. I consider our situation a lucky break." Ryuzaki sighed.

"We need to get married... I want to stay with you... this case is getting in the way... I just want it to be over with..."

"That doesn't sound like you, Ryuzaki. Kira has to be caught. If we get married, then this world has to be safe. That means you have to catch him. You want me to be safe... finish the case..." Katsumi whispered. Ryuzaki kissed her again, this time longer, more gentle.

"Then I will."

~~~~--~~~~

The next afternoon...

To-Oh University

"Light!!" A girls voice called. Misa Amane was running towards them, dressed for a photoshoot and a hand waving in the air.

"Light! I had a photoshoot nearby so I thought I'd stop by and say hi! Oh! Um... who's this?" She pointed at L.

"Oh, this is my friend Ryuga Hideki. Ryuga, this is my girlfriend, Misa Misa." Misa was staring at the space above L's head. Katsumi watched them carefully, noting every single movement.

"Light... I had no idea...!" L started. Light had a small hint of insecurity on his face. Katsumi quickly noted it.

"Your girlfriend is Misa Misa! The Misa Misa! Oh! Misa-san, I have read all the magazines you've been featured in! Your career is through the roof! Light... I'm so jealous..." L bit his thumb and stared at Light and Misa. A crowd formed around them.

"It's Misa Misa!" In the mist of compliments and amazed awes at the star, Misa cried out.

"Hey! Somebody touched my butt!!" L was behind her.

"Oh! I will find the criminal of this horrible crime! I will bring them to justice!" Everyone laughed. Misa giggled.

"Misa!" Her manager barged in through the crowd and grabbed Misa's hand.

"You're late to the photoshoot!"

"Oh! Bye Light!! I'll call you later!!" She yelled. The crowd disappeared quickly. Katsumi couldn't help but smile to herself.

"I've got something to do, Ryuga. I'll see you later."

"Ok Light..." Light started walking away from the school building, L walked towards it. He looked over his shoulder and grinned. He pulled out his cell phone. Katsumi glanced at L, he was still calm. Light held the phone to his ear. L stopped, a ringtone went off from his pocket. He opened the phone and held it with two fingers.

"Mushi Mushi?" He said. Light stopped walking and turned around, his eyes a little wider than usual.

"Hello?" L said again.

"Oh... You have Misa's cell phone I see."

"Yea. It was on the ground so I thought I'd pick it up and turn it into the office." Light closed the phone. L turned around and closed the phone. They walked towards each other. L handed Light the phone. Katsumi saw the slight hint of anger in Light's eyes.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki, I'll give this back to Misa when she's done at work..." The turned from each other and went back the ways they were headed, then L got a phone call. He pulled out another cell phone and opened it. Light stopped, a few feet from L.

"Yes. Uh huh... Mmm hmm... Alright. I'll tell him." He closed the phone.

"Misa Amane has been aprehended on suspision of being the second Kira." Light's eyes widened in shock. Katsumi took out a small camera and zoomed in on his face. Expressions were important. He calmed down.

"Second Kira? But... how!?" Light said, a little anger and surprise in his voice.

"On the tapes that were sent to Sakura TV station, there were samples of hair and fingerprints on some of the sealing used on the tapes and package it was sent in. Some of the hair was of another girl's, but when we confronted her, she said she was asked by her friend, which was Misa, to deliver it for her. The girl said Misa's excuse was that she was too busy to mail it, which seems quite true. She is a star after all..." Katsumi took out her cellphone. She connected the signal to L's wire that was attached to his pen and pencil. The recording was digital and was being sent over a line to a computer that was set up at the headquarters. Her laptop came to life. It began to finalize the recording that was made between L and Light.

"When we have enough evidence to hold against Misa Amane on being the Second Kira, we immediatly took her into custody without letting her see anyones face. Her manager is being arrested on drug charges to cover this up. She will be held at headquarter in a secluded room where we will moniter and keep her in captivity."

"But that inhumane!! How could you possibly allow this!?" Light yelled.

"I would suggest saving your comments for when we're at headquarters... just yelling them out here would be very suspicious and could blow this whole case out the window if anyone found out..." L bit his thumb and left Light.


	16. Introduction

Chapter 16

Light and L entered headquarters. Watari bowed to them and took Light jacket off and hung it up.

"Please put your cell phone on off for now, I don't want people to be talking on the phone while doing something as important as investigating Kira..." L said, passing Light. Light let out an annoyed sigh and turned off his cell phone.

"Please follow me... I'm sure your father will be thrilled to see you here today. And for the days following... You are a part of the investigation team now." They passed through a pair was steel sliding doors. Light was amazed at the sight in front of him. His father and four other officers were in the room, watching a collection of screens focused on Misa Amane. She had a blindfold over her eyes, a straight jacket on and was strapped to an upright stand. She was crying for help.

"_Please! I don't know where I am! I'm so scared!" _The officers looked pained and agitated. Obviously they didn't like having to watch Misa Amane in such a pitiful situation. L sat down in a chair that was in front of a microphone with three buttons. His knees went under his chin and his hands rested on his knees.

"What are you doing to Misa? Why is she crying?!" Light yelled. L bit his thumb.

"We're keeping her in custody to moniter her because she is a suspect in being the Second Kira."

"L, this is... this is barbaric! She doesn't even know where she is! I mean... I that type of containment isn't called for is it?"

"We've learnt that Second Kira can kill without meeting anyone and can just look at a person's face to kill them. It's quite called for. If Misa is Second Kira, we can't let her see her surroundings. As for containing her like this, we can't let her write or wander around; she may kill more people." Light slammed his hand on the wall.

"This is wrong!"

"Light, we all think this is too much. But it really is the best possible way to contain her." Soichiro rested a hand on his sons shoulder.

"Watari has made sure that she's taken care of quite nicely. She's fed three times a day, or four if she wants. And she given plenty of water. Whenever she has to use the restroom, we unstrap her and keep her feet and hands restrained and lead to a private restroom where she can go to the restroom with a mechanical guide that has a female voice. It was created by one of my associates," L explained. Light bit his lip.

"At least you gave her privacy..."

Three days later...

Misa hadn't been eating properly and was refusing water. She began to talk much less, her condition was getting a bit worse each day. The team could barely stand it. Katsumi was trying her best to make Misa comfortable by having one of her robots have conversations with her about the outside world. They didn't help at all.

"_I can't take this anymore... I want to die... I give up..." _The team jumped at Misa's sudden statement. Light stared at her. L pressed a button on the microphone.

"Misa Amane, does this mean you admit that you are second Kira?"

_"What is this kira? I don't know what you're talking about! I want to die... I give it up!" _L watched the screen closely. A strand of her hair drifted down her face, then moved a little as if someone was brushing it out off her face. A few seconds later, Misa was jumpy.

_"Huh? Where... Where am I? Oh... Mr. Kidnapper? Where are you? Where am I? Mr. Kidnapper! Oh! I get it! You're one of my fans! Well how about you let me go! M-maybe I could give you something! I'll give you a lock of my hair! My autograph, or- oh! Maybe a kiss?" _

"What is she going on about? One second she miserable and the next... she thinks she... was kidnapped?" Aizawa said. L pressed the button again.

"Misa Amane."

_"Oh! M-Mr. Kidnapper? Where are we?"_

"Do you remember why you were taken here?"

_"I don't know! I can't read your mind! You kidnapped me!" _L pressed the microphone off.

"She thinks she kidnapped? But... she knew she was being suspected as Kira before!" Matsuda said.

"L... she doesn't remember a thing!"

"Hmm... that's... odd..." L took out his cell phone and muttered something into it. He closed it and put it away. The screen quickly switched off. The speaker was still on.

"_Hey! Who is that? Hey! AH!! Don't touch me there! Hey!!!" _Misa squealed. The screen came back on.

"What did Watari do?" Light asked.

"Nothing. He's in the other room. My associate made a few adjustments to Misa Amane's clothing and straps." The screens switched back on. Misa was now in a cleaner straight jacket with only her feet cuffed to a cushioned chair with a large back and a pillowed headrest. One cushioned strap was gently holding her to the chair across her waist.

"Well... That is pretty cushioned for a cell..." Matsuda muttered.

That night L stayed with the investigation team. Light had admitted in the fact that he may be Kira since the killings still continued while Misa was in containment and L had suspected Light as Kira. Light was put in confinement. Soon after, Soichiro Yagami placed himself in confinement as well; sick of just watching his son take punishment for something he thinks he didn't do. A few days passed; the killings didn't die down. Katsumi had placed bugs in the cells that could pick up any volume of noise and immediatly record all of it. What Katsumi recorded puzzled her and amazed her. She ran it over and over again in her room. Analyzing it furiously and thinking of all the possiblities of what Light could be talking about.

"_... I give it up." _Rewind.

_"... I give it up." _Rewind.

_"... I give it up."_ Stop. Katsumi wrote another theroy down. She played it again.

_"... I give it up."_

_"**Light Yagami, does this mean you admit to being Kira?"**_

_"... W-what? What are you saying, L?? Me!? Kira! I couldn't be!! I could never be a killer! Never!! Look into my eyes! Do they look like the eyes of a killer? Of Kira?"_

**_"So... do you wish to be brought out of confinement?"_**

_"Uh... no... no! I can't come out of confinement until I'm absolutely sure-!" _Katsumi stopped it. She had thought of this the first time he said it. He didn't want to come out of confinement until _he _was sure that he wasn't Kira. Light put himself into confinement in the first place to try to prove to himself and the team; especially L; that he wasn't Kira. If the killings stopped, he was Kira. If they didn't; the Light wasn't Kira. What caught Katsumi off-guard was when Light mentioned something about him killing people when he was 'out of it' or 'unconcious'. Memory laspes didn't occur so often that Light would kill people _every day. _If they did, then humans would have major brain disabilities. Katsumi let out a rough sigh.

"Dammit! Light is playing games! I have juggle this crap out and sort it and- UGH!!" She threw and pencil at the wall.

"I hate thinking now..." She sighed and put the recorder back on live feed. Light was silent again.

~~~~--~~~~

A week and two days into confinement of Light Yagami, Misa Amane, and Soichiro.

L has been patient with everyone. The killings have still been going on. The team is entirely against L. They want to release the three. L doesn't want to. He wants to be sure. He has to find out if any of them could be Kira. Katsumi had been monitering 24/7, nonstop. He decided to make things easier on himself, the investigation team, and Katsumi. During the night, while the investigation team was half asleep and not paying much attention. L slipped away behind a corner and dialed Katsumi's cell phone.

"_Mmm... what?" _She sounded sleepy.

"Katsumi... are you doing alright?"

_"Yeah... I'm just a little tired... I'm thinking of sleeping tonight. Maybe I'll let my little robot have a test run." _L smirked.

"You and your inventions... Listen... I think this may ease a lot of stress on the case for all of us. I think I should introduce you to the team." Katsumi was silent for a moment.

_"Why would you want to do that? I mean... I understand that it'll ease some stress but..."_

"I know... I know... but I've thought of something that may prove useful to me in the future. And a lot for the case."

_"What?"_

"I won't introduce you to Light Yagami or Misa Amane. Anyone who's a Kira suspect, I won't introduce you to. I'll tell the team to keep quiet about it. They should listen. I hope Mr. Yagami can keep a secret like this from his son."

_"Oh how cruel. Tell everyone else but a group of people. You sly, sly fox. I guess I could do that... Just tell me when and I'll move some things in. But I'm still going to stay in my room. I mean... I have everything set up here..."_

"I'll let you sleep then."

_"Ryuzaki..."_

"Yes?"

_"Love you... G'night." _She hung up. L felt his face get hot. He stuffed his cell phone in his pocket and crept back to the main room. He sat in his usual chair before anyone could notice.

~~~~--~~~~

Later the next day, L called for Katsumi.

"Excuse me everyone. This should only take a few minutes, if that. I've given it very serious thought and I've come to the conclusion that I ought to finally introduce me associate who has been doing all my outside work for me all this time."

"Oh... you mean the one who set up cameras in the Yagami home?" Aizawa said with some disgust. L nodded.

"Exactly the one."

"Are they also the one who created these buckles on our belts and fake IDs?" Mogi asked.

"Yes. Please don't make any rude comments and treat them nicely," He said a bit louder. The door opened from down the hallway. A few footsteps came towards the group. The men leaned in, expecting someone much older than Ryuzaki. The first thing the men saw was a pair of grey, ripped up pants with grimmed up pieces of cloth hanging off of them in random places and a pair of black, leather boots. Next they saw a tight, black robe that fitted over a grey topped torso. The robe matched the pants perfectly. Katsumi stood still, a cigerrette hanging from her mouth.

"Yo." She seemed bored. Her black hair was hanging over her shoulders and had some pieces of white and spider web placed easily over some locks of hair. Her lips her painted black, face white, and eyes lightly painted to resemble the dead sockets of a fresh corpse.

"Uh... um..." Matsuda stumbled for words. Everyone was too distracted by her outfit to even asked her her name.

"Her name is Katsumi. That's what you'll call her."

"So it's a fake name?" Aizawa asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yes. For reasonable purposes." Katsumi walked over to them and sat on an extra chair by Ryuzaki.

"Uh... so... Katsumi-san... you... you're like a spy?"

"Yep. Make prototype machienery, use it myself, install so many little devices around I'm considered a spy. Of course who would consider someone like me as a spy... I mean gez..." She explained. Mogi gulped.

"So... you're the one who... helped... Miss Amane get comfortable?"

"Oh yeah. I tested it on myself just to be safe. I didn't get any back pains until I tried to strap my arms around the chair. That was just stupid. It's completely safe. It shouldn't hurt her either. Being humane and high tech is one of the things I do." Katsumi got up out of her chair and started typing on the computer. A seperate screen came up. A few boxes showed up along with flashing numbers.

"K-Katsumi-san, what are you doing?"

"Hacking into my computer to pull up info I've collected of the current Kira killings." The firewalls quickly passed. A survey popped up. Katsumi quickly answered all the questions and clicked the mouse three times. A plain white screen stared at everyone, then a few icons appeared. Katsumi clicked on a file link and waited. Multiple screens and boxes with graphs showed up. News articles and recordings from News broadcasts were contained in them as well.

"So far I've managed to weave out what most of the people were... and a lot of them are closely associated with each other."

"W-what do you mean? No... how did you come up with that?" Matsuda asked.

"I analyzed the data... duh. I just then processed it through my computer and wah-la. Perfect graph. I had to do some manual stuff and it sucked... but I got it all set up. Most of the people killed are in business. I'm still working on finding out what type of business and which company or store. Either way, the information isn't complete yet. And it bothers me..."

"Have you... done a lot with the current... situation?" Matsuda asked, being cautionous.

"Yeah... there are little bugs in there that record every sound they make. Have to be sure... you never know..." She sat back in her chair and hit a few buttons quickly on the keyboard. The desktop blanked out, then went back to what it was before Katsumi entered the room. She sighed and slumped back in the chair.

"I'm bored! Can I watch tv now?" She whined. Ryuzaki barely hid a small smile.

"Only if you stay here for a few more minutes."

"But I wanna go now!!!"

"Fine, tell them your age."

"But why? I'm a girl! I'm only a few years younger than you!! I'm not saying my real age!" She whined. The group muffled a gasp. She was younger than L?

_That's just... wrong! How are these two so young and yet... so smart?! _Aizawa thought.

_Wow... they must have really been taught well and raised nicely to be so intelligent! _Matsuda praised them both in his mind. Young age and still being smart to him was a great achievement. Katsumi stood up and let out a sigh.

"I'm tired. I'll see you all tomorrow. I have other stuff to do anyway..." She ruffled L's hair and left the room.

"I hate it when she does that..."

~~~~--~~~~

July 20, 2004

Yotsuba had been skyrocketing to the top in Japan's industey. Katsumi had finally sorted the victims of the current Kira into categories of the companies they worked at. She had managed to pinpoint where Kira was at. She shared her results with L. L reported the results to Soichiro Yagami. Light wasn't Kira. There was someone else, and he was in the Yotsuba cooperation. On July 23, Light and Misa were released. L put them through one last test that involved Soichiro pointing a gun at his sons head and threaten to kill him out of stress and fear of his son being convicted of being Kira. The test worked easily for Light. His father didn't die. Light was cleared of being convicted as Kira. Light was now once again a part of the investigation team. L decides that he will personally monitor Light himself; they are handcuffed. Katsumi hasn't revealed hreself to Light yet. But the secret has been growing thin. On August 2, Katsumi had to watch as L and Light a fight. A real one. Light punched L in anger, then L kicked Light's chin with a capoiera move she helped him with. She was furious and pleased at the same time.

Now it's August 10. L decides that it's the right time to introduce Light to Katsumi. They're alone besides Aizawa and Soichiro in the main headqurters room.

"Light... There's someone I want you to meet."

"Huh? I thought we weren't keeping secrets from each other?"

"Yes... but... this was a nessecary one to keep. This is the associate you've heard about."

"Oh, you mean the one who's been doing all of these outside jobs for you?" L nodded. There was a sound of a door opening and closing from above. Then the sound of footsteps heading for the staircase next to them Aiawa gulped. He knew Light had to know her. Katsumi appeared across from them, a large lollipop in hand and dressed in a maid's outfit. A teddy bear sling bag on her shoulder.

"Hello.. Light Yagami..." She took a lick of her lollipop. L shifted in his seat. He could feel his face get hot.

_She knows I love the maid outfit and lollipop! _Light's eyes widened.

"K... K-Karui?! Karui?! From To-Oh university?! But! You're barely older than me!!"

"I know! Weird isn't it!!" She said sarcastically. She took another lick of her lollipop and walked down the rest of the stairs. She sat down on one of the chairs. Light kept staring at her.

"Karui... You... You worked under L?!"

"I still do. I'm here aren't I?"

"You... You knew him? I mean... you knew his face all along?!" She nodded.

"We've known each other since... a long time ago... Oh and my name isn't Karui. That was an alias if you haven't figured that out yet... Call me Katsumi." Light cleared his throat.

"Another alias I assume?"

"Oh no, It's my real name." She said from behind the lollipop.

"Katsumi had made all the arrangements for your confinements and tailing. In fact... she's the one who pretty much programmed all these computers for us..." Katsumi stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you still owe me for it too!" L sighed.

"Yes... I am in debt to you. For some reason money won't do..." He cleared his throat. Katsumi his a smile behind her lollipop.

"So... Kar- I mean... Katsumi... you were spying on me the entire time at the university?"

"Yeah."

_Well she obviously just abandoned our talk about keeping quiet about that..._

"Katsumi was only doing what I told her to do, Light. You were a Kira suspect. But you aren't as much of a suspect now. I mean, Kira is out there... you're in here along with Misa Amane. Very little possibility of you being Kira with us being handcuffed like this." Light had an uncomfortable look on his face.

"That's something to hear... anyways... I take it that Katsumi is like you, L?" L nodded.

"Oh yes... she is like me. Not exactly like me... but close enough. We've worked together for years. You'd think we're siblings." He emphisized the word 'siblings'. Katsumi gave him a sour look. She stood up slowly and stretched.

"Oh! I didn't get much sleep last night..." She said in a low voice, making a pouting face.

"I'd better get some sleep... maybe I'll do more work..." She walked up the stairs, twirling the lollipop in her hand. L felt his heart race.

_For once Katsumi, I really want to just run up to you and kiss you in front of people. Stop doing that!! _Katsumi hid a smirk and disappeared upstairs.

"She doesn't usually stay long down here does she?"

"NO she doesn't!" L said quickly in a cracking voice. He was turned around, facing the computer screens with his thumbnail in his mouth.


	17. Lovers

July 21, 2004

Katsumi was dressed in a pair of simple, black sweat pants and a white tank top. Her black hair drifted down over her shoulders. She was barefoot as she walked down the stairs and across the room containing six men and her fiancee. She was half asleep and scratching her head. L noticed she hadn't put on a bra yet. Luckily, her hair covered most of her chest. Everyone stared at her as she dragged herself towards the kitchen room. L reluctantly had to deal with the comments made by the other members of the team. Light was quiet, knowing his place among women who were his superiors.

"She doesn't seem to care about having company see her when she's not that properly dressed," Mogi commented. Soichiro tried to keep his comments to an absolute minimum. Matsuda was blushing slightly and trying to cover his face. Katsumi came back through the room, holding a muffin in her hand. She ran into a corner and went back a step.

"Mmm! Don't mess with me, you... you wall!" She yawned and scratched her head again, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Katsumi," L said suddenly. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, looking around. She froze and dropped her muffin.

"Oh." She looked down at the muffin, then at L.

"Uh... There are men here... aren't there?"

"Yes," Light answered. He was still facing away from Katsumi, his eyes were closed. L sighed.

"They've been here over night. I told you that, remember?" Katsumi slowly picked up the muffin.

"Uh... huh..."

"You weren't listening when I told you that, were you?" Katsumi took a bit out of the muffin.

"Not really..." Aizawa cleared his throat.

"Katsumi... It's ten already. You have a fridge upstairs in your room." Katsumi looked from L, to her muffin.

"I can tell you're not in a good mood right now."

"No. I'm not." The team was listening to L's and Katsumi's conversation, interested. It was a side of L they had never seen.

"Hmm... want a muffin?" L swiveled around in his chair to face Katsumi. She saw some blush on his cheeks.

"Not now. I'm working." Katsumi nodded.

"Ok... Now... I was never... here..." She walked slowly up the stairs, keeping her eyes on everyone. When she disappeared, L sighed and hit his head lightly on the desk.

"Does she do that, L?" Aizawa asked.

"Unfortunatly... yes..." He muttered. _Dammit Katsumi, stop teasing me!! I don't care if we're engaged, we have company over and working on the Kira case. Stress in that nature is not welcome!!_

"Well... Katsumi seems to be very open towards us already, L. Is she usually this trusting?" Light asked.

_That Katsumi... she must be mocking us. It's insulting! She seems so intelligent... but she's so childish! If this is L's way of making me go through another damn Kira test, then it's just stupid!_

"Not really... she's just half asleep... I don't even know if she knows your names yet..."

"Yes I do!" Katsumi yelled from upstairs. L let out an annoyed grunt.

"Katsumi! Turn off the bugs and cameras! It's rude!" He yelled.

"Cameras?" Aizawa muttered.

"Fine!" Katsumi yelled back.

"Um... L... why did-?" Matsuda started.

"She just likes toying with new people. Just ignore it," L quickly answered. Watari came in.

"Ten more killings from last night. All members of excellent businesses," He said. L nodded.

"Understood. Oh, and could you straighten up Katsumi? She's acting like no body's here again." Watari nodded and started up the stairs.

"L! That's not nessecary! I mean she was just half asleep, right?"

"Yes. But she should be used to it, I mean after all-"

_"Hey!! Watari!! Put that down! It's old!!"_

"She's used to working all night and having people in the same building and room as her-"

_"Ouch! That hurt! Watari!! Hey!! NO!! No! No, no no no no!! OW!!" _Matsuda grimaced.

"So really she's just teasing us. If it's annoying to any of you, just go ahead and say it to her directly."

_"I hate you L!!!" _Watari walked down the stairs and handed L a small panda hand bag.

"Oh good." L looked through the bag.

"Um... that seems rude to go through a ladies bag, Ryuzaki," Soichiro said. L took out a dangerous looking gun. The team gulped.

"It's her most prized creation."

"Sh-She made that?" Matsuda stammered.

"Yes. Light, could you hide this for me on your person? Katsumi would find it too obvious that it would be on me." Light took the gun and stared at it.

"Uh... um... Ryuzaki... is this thing even legal?"

"Loaded? I don't know..."

"I said legal!" Light yelled. L blinked.

"Hmm... Is it? Did she put a license on that yet? Hmm..." Loud footsteps ran down the stairs. Light quickly hid the gun in his coat.

"Alright L!! Where is it?! Where's my freakin' Barb!?"

"Barb?" Mogi said outloud. Katsumi was dressed in black jeans and a band shirt. Her hair was ruffled up. She stormed towards L and grabbed her bag.

"Not in here, huh? Ok! Where is it!?" She started to put her hands in his shirt.

"Katsumi!" L yelled. She stopped, looked around.

"Oh right... forgot about that..." She sat on the ground in front of Ryuzaki.

"Katsumi-san... um..." Matsuda said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm not doing any work until I get Barb back!" She said. L sighed.

"Ok." He got up from his chair and went upstairs. Katsumi peeked at him, then glared at the floor.

"I'm not working!" She said again. Light sighed.

"Katsumi-san, this is childish."

"Don't care. If I don't get Barb, then I'm not working." She crossed her arms. L came back down with a few laptops.

"Um... L please, this is very childish."

"Oh no. If we don't have someone like Katsumi acting properly... then this case just will not work out!" He said. He dropped the laptops on the ground. Katsumi tensed up.

"Treat those properly..." She growled.

"Light-kun... could you hand me the gun?" Katsumi perked up and stared at Light. He passed L the gun.

"You traitor!" L cocked the gun and pointed it at the laptops.

"Your choice, Katsu-chan." Katsumi growled. She folded her arms and let out a grunt.

"I hate you L..." She muttered. L sighed.

"Katsumi..." Katsumi stood up.

"Fine!!" L handed her the gun back and sat down in his seat. Katsumi gathered up her laptops.

"You're not getting any ice cream tonight!" She yelled, running back upstairs. L moaned.

"Oh well!"

~~~----~~~

Later that night...

The team left the investigation room a little earlier than usual to go to bed. L made sure everything was secure and had the cameras set all over the building. He waited until eleven thirty to go upstairs to Katsumi's room. She was sitting on the couch, watching the security monitors. A seperate three televisions set up around the room, turned onto different news channels. Her black hair drifted over her white tank top that she wore that morning. A skirt replaced her pants.

"L..."

"Katsu." He closed the door and sat down next to her.

"I'm in no mood... you scratched Barb's finish..." She muttered.

"Well that wasn't my fault. You left a pen in the bag." Katsumi growled.

"Don't say things that are true and use them against me!" She snapped. L laughed.

"You made a virus pop up on the laptops!" She whined.

"For dropping them...?" Katsumi made a face.

"You went onto that website again, didn't you?"

"What?!"

"The 'virus maker' headquarters site?"

"Shut up! It's cool!" L laughed again. Katsumi's hand lightly grasped his. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"I don't like Light..." She whispered. L chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Were you serious about the no ice cream thing?" Katsumi blushed.

"M... Maybe..." She said. L kissed her lips.

"I'm in the mood for ice cream..." He murmured. Katsumi's face turned red. She wrapped her arms around L and squeezed tightly.

"Will you settle with just the whipped cream?" She asked. L smirked.

"Hmm... I don't know." She kissed him, her tongue played with his. They broke apart. Katsumi still against L's body. L chuckled.

"I think I can settle with just the whipped cream." Katsumi smiled. L gently kissed her again. He slowly pushed her down on the couch. He laid on top of her, a hand stroking her hair, the other at her waist. His lips moved down her neck. She shuddered and took in a few hot breaths. She kissed the top of his head. L's shirt came off. His pale chest pressed up against her as he kissed her again. Katsumi wrapped her arms around his torso. Her fingers dug into his skin. L's hand moved to her thigh, pushing up her skirt.

"You weren't wearing a bra this morning..." He muttered in her ear. Katsumi took in short breaths.

"W-well... I was tired!" She gasped. He smirked.

"I'll make you even more tired tonight..." Katsumi started to protest.

"N-no! I have work! I need to... ngh!" L's hand crept under her skirt and into her panties. Katsumi tensed up. His hands were cold. He kissed her again.

"N-not tonight... L...! I... I have to work!" She said weakly.

"I know that's a lie..." He murmured. His other hand crept into her shirt.

"Ah!" Katsumi gasped, she shuddered.

"Still not wearing a bra? How un-ladylike..." He teased. Katsumi let out a few distressed breaths.

"Dammit... L...!" She breathed. Ryuzaki pressed his lips against hers. Muffled protests escaped her mouth. His tongue licked hers. Carefully, L pulled down her panties. Katsumi started to push him away, then pulled him closer. Her shirt came off with ease. Katsumi kissed him again and again. She undid his pants and pushed them off. His bare body pressed against hers. His pale skin matching hers, against a dark couch. Katsumi gasped and moaned at every motion L used up against her. His lips crept down her neck. Katsumi's chest rose with every breath she took. Katsumi held him close to her.

"L... L... ngh! L! You're... ngh! Going to far!" She struggled to say.

"Katsu... I love you... with... every fiber of my being..."

"Shut up! Ah! I already- ngh! Know that! Ahh!" She gasped for air, her grip on Ryuzaki became weak. He got off of her and pulled her into a sitting position.

"I love you... why can't we get married when I want to?"

"Because it's... too... damn... early!" She gasped. Ryuzaki kissed her. He made a pouting face.

"Mmm! That's not fair at all..." Katsumi kissed his cheek.

"It's that I don't want to. Believe me... I want to marry you... I love you... it's just the stupid world. Stop making that face... it makes me think you're kawaii..." L smirked.

"So... is there enough room in your bed tonight?" He asked, stretching as he stood up. Katsumi blushed and coughed.

"I could make room..." He grinned. She stood up, wobbled a bit on her feet and staggered to her bedroom. L let out a laugh.

"Shut up! It's your fault!" She snapped. L followed her into the bedroom. They slipped under the black sheets and held each other.

"L... I don't wanna wake up tomorrow..." She muttered.

"Oh?"

"It's too nice in here..." She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. L petted her hair softly.

"I think it's nice in here... too..."


	18. Infiltrate

Chapter 18

8/1/04

Light didn't seem to like L at all. Katsumi stayed up in her room a majority of the time of the investigation so far. Soichiro Yagami had a hard time trusting L and going along with any of his decisions. There were few times Katsumi and L got time alone. Especially since L started investigating with Light handcuffed to him. Katsumi was keeping a close eye on Yotsuba. She had worked for them a few times before to create some security systems and design advertisements. She knew them as an average sized company. Making a flexible profit. In her time working for them, she had never seen their profits rise at such a steady rate. She didn't have enough plausible evidence to say they were guilty of anything close to Kira. No members from the Yotsuba company had been killed. It puzzled her as of how to explain anything into words that others could understand. It puzzled her as of why another Kira could possibly be in the business market. And also how this Kira was so stupid as to obviously show what type of person they were along with which possible business they were hidden in. Either this Kira was trying to fram someone or he was extremely stupid. Her cell phone rang. The large letter L appeared on the caller ID.

"Yessssss?"

_"We need you down here now. We're having a little difficulty deciding as of what to do. We think you could decide the final answer for us."_

"What are you guys thinking emotions over logic or something?" He hung up. Katsumi sighed and dropped the cell phone to the ground. She pulled on a pair of black, skin tight, leather pants and elevator high heels on. She pulled on a black, piecey cloak over it and ruffled her hair a bit. She quickly went downstairs.

"Yes, oh almighty commander of all?" She said, leaning on the railing of the stairwell.

"Katsumi, please come down here. This is an important issue." Katsumi sighed and walked down to the circle of agents. All of them had agitated looks on their faces.

"What's on your mind? Looks like someone's about to die in here..."

"We've gone over the rules of the notebook we found..." Katsumi nodded.

"Uh huh... the one from Misa Amane..."

"The thirteen day rule in it. You remember it?" Katsumi nodded.

"Well... we're trying to decide-"

"L is still insisting that Light Yagami is Kira! Even though he and Misa Amane were kept in detention for fifty days!" Matsuda interrupted.

"It's something we can't agree on. No matter what we say, L won't leave his decision." She nodded and reviewed all the rules written in the notebook. The two she hated were the same L hated. The thirteen day rule and the rule saying 'if the notebook is burnt or destroyed in any way, all who touched it will die'.

"He believes the rules are fake, but I can... sort of understand it. I mean... especially with miss Amane. We had evidence that she sent in the tapes. And we have evidence that she... used this Notebook. I just... can't believe what he says about my son,'' Soichiro said.

"We need your opinion on this. We know you've worked with L for a long time. But... we need someone elses input on this," Aizawa said. Katsumi looked from the team to L. Light was no where to be seen.

"Hmm... Let me clear something up for myself first... you know the rules of the book... right?" She asked. They all nodded.

"There are two rules... that I hate. One is the thirteen rule. Second, is the one saying that anyone who touches the notebook will die if the notebook is destroyed. I believe we've all touched the Note book... right?" Everybody nodded. She tapped her chin with her finger.

"Those don't seem reasonable. Shinigami!" Rem perked up a little bit from a little ways away.

"_Yes?"_

"You said all the rules are true... right?"

_"Yes. They are all true..."_

"Have you ever seen another shinigami die to one of these two rules?" Rem took a second or two to answer.

"No. I have not." Katsumi nodded.

"So... according to the thirteen day rule... a shinigami kills someone every thirteen or so days... correct?" She asked. Rem nodded.

_"I believe that is the case..." _Katsumi closed her eyes to take a moment to think.

"The shinigami says so... Light and Misa have not die. The only other thing to test the rules is to burn the notebook." She took out a lighter.

"Shall we?"

"What? No! If we burn it, we could all die!"

"Then the cameras will record it and Watari will take care of it all." L stopped her.

"No... I don't think we should take that chance. Not yet anyway..." Katsumi made a disappointed face.

"Oh come on! It can't be that bad... just a few seconds of a heart attack or something and that's it. Right?" Aizawa shook his head.

"That's not the point. We all have families. We're trying to keep this investigation and secret. If we die here... there will be questions! And if L dies... who will truely stop the current Kira? Watari couldn't do it by himself!" Katsumi glanced from L to the others.

"Hmm... you have a point! Oh poo!" She stuffed the lighter back into a hidden pocket in her cloak. Another one of her phones rang in her pocket.

"Eh? Oh! Shoot! L, I have to go. Damn work..." Katsumi walked quickly out of the room.

"Katsumi!" L called.

"Yeah?"

"Could you do a quick something for us?"

"What?"

"I would like you to track the C.E.O's of the Yotsuba coorperation. Just outside of their homes. I don't care what they do with their most personal life."

"Sure! Cameras in the cars or no?"

"Sure." They heard her leave the room.

"Why do you want to track the Yotsuba C.E.O's L?" Soichiro asked.

"Katsumi has been keeping track of all the major businesses in Japan. Seeing as how most of the Kira victims now are of business class or people who work in major black market businesses... Katsumi and I have figured out that whoever Kira is is working in a large company. So far... we've narrowed down our suspects. Katsumi is already tracking other C.E.O's of other larger companies... but she has been bothered by Yotsuba and has annoyed me to get permission to track their C.E.O's for a while." The team understood.

~~~~__~~~~

Katsumi entered the small store. The employees stared at her as she walked in. She immediatly went into the back office. An older man with greying hair and glasses watched her come in.

"Katsumi? Is that correct?" He asked. She nodded.

"I've gone over everything you've requested for your private wedding with your fiancee... honestly... I'm surprised that he isn't doing this. We can't really do what you've requested... you'll have to do this sort of thing in a courthouse. It's the quickest way." Katsumi sighed.

"Really? We were hoping to have it at home... We don't like doing things as if it were some big show or a... lawsuit..." The man laughed.

"I understand it. Maybe... you could try to customly arrange this so that a local minister could come to your home and wed you two."

"We've also thought about that. But the date we had in mind... well... it's not ideal for the local ministers."

"Hmm... well... there's one more option... but it is very, very expensive."

"How much?"

"Around... oh... let's see..." He pulled out a large notebook and flipped through a few pages.

"Here it is... around... 350,000 to 500,000 American dollars."

"Ok."

"O-ok?? Are you sure? I mean... it's quite short but could bring up a few... um... legal cases."

"Those'll be taken care of. So... how does it go?"

"Here... here is a small 'book' of the procedure. You both have to come back here, we'll give you an expensive type of computer that hooks in immediatly with... the um... government business sort of thing... uh-"

"Records of households?"

"Yes, that. You go through the whole thing with a computerized minister, you're words are recorded for the wedding vows and... then you both have to sign your names."

"Our names?"

"Yes." Katsumi didn't like that part of it.

"So why so expensive if that's it?"

"Well... the uh... the computer is yours to keep. It's like our gift to the couple. The computer is the latest and most powerful technology and so on... We also... um... well... the whole process is extremely private." Katsumi slightly understood. She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well... ok! No matter the cost. It's a deal!" She smiled.

"O... k then... uh... just... sign here..." The man held out a packet. Katsumi quickly sighed it.

"Thank you!" She left.

_Yes!! Yes, yes, yes, yes!!! Oh my god!! It's finally set!!!!! YES!! _Katsumi skipped down the street.

"We're gonna get married! YES!!" She shouted.

~~~~__~~~~

Katsumi headed to the subway restroom. She put on a blonde wig, a tight red, mini skirt, a tight black top, and a smaall red jacket. She put on bright red lipstick and redid her eye makeup. After she was done, she got on the train. She managed to get a standing position surrounded by girls. She could feel the perverted visions all over her. Her stop arrived. She got off quickly and headed up the stairs. Armed with only a large purse, she walked down the sidewalk to the towering cooperation ahead of her; Yotsuba. She entered the glass doors and headed for the desk with a security guard behind it.

"Hey there..." She leaned on the desk and waited. The security guard finished his breif conversation and looked up at her. He gulped and smiled.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Yeah, sweety... Karui Momagochi. I'm here for the secretary interview," She said in a bored and feminine tone.

"Ah yes..." He typed some things into his computer.

"Here it is. Uh... here you go!" He handed her a key pass.

"You uh... y-you just take that elevator over there," He pointed to one on his left. "And just go up to the seventh floor. Look for door 23." He smiled.

"Wow... thanks sweety. You know I never thought a cooperation this big would even think of hiring cuties like you! How sweet!" She smirked at him and headed for the elevator. She felt his eyes moving up her back. She pushed the up button on the elevator and waited. She knew his gaze was glued to her back. She glanced over her shoulder.

"You know, sweety... If you're interested I have a twin sister who isn't engaged." She saw his look go from surprise, to happiness quickly. The doors opened. She walked in and pressed the seven button. She waited. Katsumi glanced around the elevator with her eyes. She could see two cameras and a bug already. She was certain a heat censor was installed somewhere as well.

_Pretty heavy for just a business... _The bell rang. The doors opened. Katsumi walked out and headed down an expensive looking hallway. Nice looking doors lined the walls along with paintings. She reached door 23. Katsumi knocked.

"Hello? It's Karui Momagochi for the secretary interview?" She said. She heard a rustling sound and the sound of a television turning off.

"Yes, come in." She opened the door and quickly closed it. Higuchi smiled from behind his hands.

"My, you already know your business attire. Might I say... out of all the ladies here, you are the prettiest." Katsumi hid her face behind her hands and giggled.

"Oh Higuchi-san I'm flattered!"

_I already know why he needs a secretary... pervert... _Higuchi looked down at a clipboard filled with papers.

"It says here you've been in journaling... a few lesser businesses and are extremely social. Right?"

"Yes. I also worked as the class secretary in college. My professor it was very close to the real thing so I gave it a go."

"Yes... and it says here you were the best the school had ever seen?"

"Yep!" She smiled. Higuchi stared into her eyes for a while, a sly smile on his face.

"Well... Karui-chan... may I call you that?" She nodded.

"Karui-chan... I'm very impressed with your records. I hope to enjoy you working here with me. Your desk is through that door, you see it?" He pointed to his right. Katsumi nodded.

"That over there leads pretty much to the 'offices' of the other workers here. There's a glass wall and door in front of you desk so... you won't here so much noise. But it's quite comfortable. You can go ahead and look." Higuchi stood up and motioned Katsumi to follow. She got up and walked in front of him. He opened the door and gently put his hand on her lower back. She walked through and gave a fake, yet believeable squeal of glee.

"Oh Higuchi-san! It's beautiful!" A large, circular oak desk was stationed just in front of a pair of glass doors. Two computers and three phone were set on the desk. Drawers on either side of the wheely chair in the center.

"Really? I was thinking off putting a larger one in. One with more space."

"Oh no! It's lovely!" She sat down in the chair and crossed her legs.

"Oh Higuchi-san... how can I thank you?" She gave him a sly smile. He grinned.

"Well... how about dinner tomorrow night? You just come up here and I'll take you to the best place I know." Katsumi smiled at him and stood up slowly.

"Oh... Higuchi-san... That'd be lovely!" She breathed. She bowed to him.

"I am most grateful, Higuchi-san."

"Oh no! Just call me Higuchi. Do be so formal!" He laughed. Katsumi giggled and followed him back through the door.

"How about tomorrow at six for dinner?"

"Yes sir. I'll be here!" She left Higuchi with a pleasent smile and quickly went to the elevator. Karui looked up at the cameras again.

_Ugh... he's probably spying on me right now... I can't let down my front... _She pulled out a mirror and a tube of lipstick. As carefully as she could, she reapplied her lipstick, smacking her lips when she was done. After she put the lipstick away, she looked at herself in the mirror and sucked her finger to test her lipstick.

_God I must look like the perfect god damn whore secretary right now. _The doors opened. Katsumi stepped out of the elevator and walked across the lobby. She waved and winked at the security guard who was still sitting behind the desk. He smiled and waved back. She exited the building and headed straight to a parked limo that was stationed just a few meters away. She got in and pulled off the blonde wig.

"Ugh! God I hate acting like a whore! It's disgusting! This lipstick won't come off for a week... NO!" Katsumi flung herself back on the seat.

"Watari!! I need to feel better! Stop by Death Trap!!"

"Yes, Katsumi." Watari chuckled a little bit.

~~~~__~~~~

L stared at her. She felt uncomfortable. Katsumi twidled her thumbs.

"So... yeah... I'm a whore secretary right now... for Higuchi... I... uh... I have to do stuff... I'm having dinner with him tomorrow night... Now... you see there's a solution to that! I have an ally! She's a... prostitude I managed to save a while back. She said she'd do anything to repay me. I've already called her and explained the situation so it's fine!" Katsumi smiled.

_He's freaking out..._

"No... I'm not... reacting to that... I thought you'd do something like that... I'm reacting to the fact that we're finally... being wed..." He bit his thumb. Katsumi blushed.

"Oh... well I feel stupid... Ahehe..." She sighed.

"Are you sure you're ok? It's a weird thing... I don't know if Higuchi will notice... but... It's just hard to at like a slut! The heels hurt. The heels hurt! And the makeup... urgh! Don't even get me started!" L chuckled.

"I know, you hate that sort of thing... you should be used to the makeup thought."

"Hey... watch it..." L grinned. He gently grabbed Katsumi's hand.

"So... now all we have to do is hide our joy... and our relationship of course. Try your best not to be killed."

"La la! I know. You watch Light. I don't trust him. I don't know why..." Katsumi kissed L's cheek. L nodded.

"So... when is the famous due date?" He asked, petting her cheek.

"Next week on Thursday. They'll deliver the stuff to the back of this building and Watari and I will bring it up. All private, no problems..." She kissed his palm.

"Well... I think that is just lovely." Katsumi smiled and leaned in to kiss him again. L put a finger on her lips. He pointed to the door. Soichiro Yagami entered.

"I have the new Kira killings. Seems that another thirty are dead. All from businesses of high standerds. All have some form of financial corruption behind them." L nodded.

"That's very useful information Mr. Yagami. Katsumi will enter it into the computer." She grunted, casting a disappointed glance at him and took the paper from Soichiro's hands.

"Oh... how brief... names... ages... yada yada... Ok! No problem... This is going to be a _boring _night..." She said. L gulped and casted a warning glare at her. She grinned and went to her room.


	19. Set Up

Chapter 19

Katsumi went through the few pictures she managed to take of L from the past. Her favorite was the one taken in an amusement park. L and her were sitting in a seat of a rollar coaster. Katsumi was laughing and had her hands raised. L was clinging to the handlebar in front of them. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

_"Come on! Let's go! The lines will get stacked up soon if we don't... go... now!"_

_"I don't like these kinds of parks. They're too noisy and dirty.''_

_"Don't be a baby! It's fun! Come on! I'll go everywhere with you!" Katsumi pulled L's hand and tugged him through the gate. Watari paid for the tickets._

_"Oh! Oh! Let's go on this one first!" L's eyes crawled up a huge rollar coaster in front of them._

_"Uh... um... I feel sick..."_

_"Come on ya baby!" Katsumi dragged him in line._

_"Oh! That was so fun! Wasn't it?" L staggered behind her. He looked a bit green._

_"Oh... I think I really am sick now..." Katsumi laughed. She saw a small booth a ways away._

_"Hey... pictures... nudge nudge, wink wink!" She pulled him over to the booth._

_"Hey Watari! Do you see our pictures anywhere?"_

_"Oh god..." L coughed a bit and took in a few deep breaths._

_"Can we get some photos?" Katsumi asked the worker. He nodded. Katsumi showed L and Watari the photos._

_"Oh L! You looked scared out of your mind!"_

_"That's because I was."_

_"You're acting like a little kid."_

_"I'm sixteen. Technically I am a kid."_

_"Oh! A merry-go-round! Come on! Let's get on!!"_

_"Watari... help... ugh..."_

Katsumi set the photo down and examined a more calm one. A strip of black and white booth pictures. Katsumi was making weird faces and hugging L. L was doing nothing. Only making a few bored expressions. On the last few, Katsumi stuck her fingers in his mouth and made him smile or make a weird face. The very last one showed Katsumi's face right next to L's. She was ruffling his hair and smiling. L had a hint of blush on his face and a nervous smirk.

"Oh... so many... and few... good times outside a private building... hmmm..." Katsumi closed her album and stuffed it under her bed. There were few possibilities to spend a full day with L, alone. Since Kira was the biggest thing to focus on, privacy for L had become a minimum. She wandered around her room, playing with a few of her toys and wiping dust off of some things every so often. She decided to check in on the investigation team. She switched on the cameras and watched the moniters, bored. Everyone was non-social. They were heavily focused on the televisions and the computers. She groaned.

"This is the part I hate the most..." Her cell phone rang.

"Eh?" She saw the caller ID. Higuchi. She cleared her throat and opened her phone.

"Hello?"

_"Ah! Good! Karui-chan! How are you?"_

"Oh! Higuchi-san! I'm so sorry! Was I supposed to be in already?"

_"Oh, no. Not yet! I was just making sure our little dinner was still on! Are you still up for it?"_

"Of course, Higuchi-san! I wouldn't miss it for the world!"

_"Oh hoho! I wouldn't either! Just come in your best dress... I'm still not going to tell you were we're going!"_

"Higuchi-san, you're such a tease!"

_"No, no, no... Don't be so formal! Just call me Higuchi!"_

"Oh! I'm so sorry Higuchi... It just... doesn't sound right though!"

_"Ahaha! You'll get used to it! So I'll see you tonight!"_

"Yes sir! Bye!" She hung up and threw her phone to the floor.

"Bleck! I gotta wash my mouth out now." She picked up her phone again and dialed a number.

_"What?!"_

"Hey! What's up sweeeeety?"

_"Oh great... it's little Miss Kat... What do you want now?"_

"You still owe me a huggggge favor, Oouni."

_"Shaddup I know I do! So what do you want?"_

"Wellllll... I'm on this little case thingy... and... I have already set up a character that replicates you perfectly. Except she's intelligent and has a high class job."

_"Cut the crap. What is it? I know I can't talk about this job or nothing. I got that already!"_

"Yotsuba Coorperation. I'm the secretary to Higuchi."

_"Oh... the ladies chaser? Not bad."_

"I'm getting information on him. He's arranged a dinner with me tonight. Now just show in your blonde hair and come to _my_ address so I can dress you up at around five. He'll be going for the big pot of fun."

_"Yeah yeah. He always does with his secretaries. One of my higher friends used to be one til she got fired for saying she loved him. What a bastard."_

"So... I know you require payment for this kind of thing. It's an ongoing job."

_"Oh? You didn't tell me that part. In that case... I want two thousand each night I have to do something."_

"Ok. No problem. In debt again?"

_"Ugh! Shut up!" _Oouni hung up. Katsumi closed her phone with a satisfied grin.

"Hmm... I think this'll be easier than I thought..." She walked out of her room and walked slowly downstairs. She crept behind the group of investigators and watched them in silence. Not a single one of them made a noise. L was busy examining a monitor in front of him, watching video cameras in silence and nibbling his thumb.

"..." Katsumi walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of milk. She sipped it and walked back into the room.

_Wow these guys are boring..._

"This tape doesn't seem to be giving anything... Next one please..." L dropped the used tape and plucked a new one from Matsuda's hand. Katsumi gulped down her milk and set the glass on the floor.

_If they don't move out of this room... this glass should still be here when I get back tonight._

~~~~--~~~~

Katsumi waited patiently outside a small apartment building. A woman in fishnet tights, bright red skirt, a black trench coat, and in black high heels walked towards her. A ciggerette hung from her mouth. Her blonde hair hung at her shoulders. She stopped in front of Katsumi and blew a puff of smoke.

"What's up, hun? The hell are you wearing? You look like a normy. It's disgusting."

"Hey cut it out, sweets. I just off of another job." Oouni grinned and gave Katsumi a hug.

"Your sweet little insults are so gentle it makes me laugh! You can never best the pro..." Oouni took a drag on her ciggerette.

"So... shall we get started? Kat-chan?" Katsumi lead her inside the apartment building.

"First off... we have looooads of work to do."

"I've been wondering how you've held up after you and I had out little... intercourse on action. Seems you've been doing fine."

"Oh yeah..." They got into the elevator. Katsumi pressed the penthouse button. Oouni raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you're doing better than a company boss... penthouse?"

"That's right... You'd be surprised what my job pays."

"Oh try me."

"More than you make a month... I make in a day..." Oouni's jaw dropped.

"Hun, that's like a millionaire in a year!" They exited the elevator. Katsumi turned around and clapped her hands.

"First off! Get rid of that ugly coat. What are you doing, going back a couple of decades? Eck." Oouni threw the coat at her.

"Second... Straighten your hair. He apparently likes straighter... flowing hair..."

"Don't tell me you have long hair!"

"No... Just... normal... Oh and... haha... I'm doing your makeup." Oouni slammed her hands down behind her on a table.

"No."

"Yep."

"Remember what happened the last time?!"

"Yes... But I swear I know where an eye is now." Oouni stared at her, obviously afraid.

"I'm not getting out of this very easily..." Katsumi ducked behind the couch and came up with a large makeup case.

"Oh god no..."

"Sit your ass down!" Katsumi pushed Oouni down in a chair and set up a mirror.

"Now ok... first we'll start with the foundation. I know you'll look just fabulous in that. Then we'll do the blush... the eyes... oh! And my favorite!" She pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"Lipstick~~!" Oouni laughed.

"You can quit it with the fake gay accent!" Katsumi giggled and took out a case of powder foundation.

"Ok... we'll start now!"

"What the hell? I thought you knew where my eye was!"

"Sorry! Accident!" Katsumi quickly applied the light foundation. After, she lightly brushed Oouni's cheeks with blush. Oouni closed her eyes as Katsumi applied the eye makeup. A dark purple with sparkles in it. Eyeliner was applied. Mascara was last. Then Katsumi put on a thick layer of red lipstick.

"Open." Oouni looked at herself.

"Wow... not bad... I look like a highclass whore! You are a pro." Katsumi clapped her hands.

"Excellent! Now... let's go. Time to pick out the dress. I think I have your size. I mean... I am smaller than you."

"Shut it." Katsumi and Oouni walked to the large walkin closet inside of Katsumi's room. Oouni could only stare.

"How many fucking dresses do you have?!"

"Visual kei, Lolita, slut, whore, prostitude, special nights-"

"Ok ok! I get it! A lot! Just a lot of... my kind of dresses... oh look at this beautiful white thing! Mmm! Delicious! Oh! This little black one is awesome! Ahhh!! You have the newest Vogue! Oh I am so jealous!"

"I was thinking something very tight... revealing and... looks like it'll rip off at any moment around the ass or breast area..." Oouni held out two very small dresses.

"Oh sweety... you leave that to me. You just pick which color looks best with the makeup and I'll do the rest." She waved Katsumi away. A few minutes later, Oouni had picked out four dresses. A long red on with a slit going up the right leg all the was to the hip that had a tight butt and extra long v-neck. A tight black one that could show off panties if you bent over and an open circle between the breasts. An extra small dark purple one with lace trailing down to the knees and a cut up looking breast area. A simple black dress with an extra tight butt area.

"So. What do you think?"

"You can get rid of the simple black dress. He'll find that too formal." Oouni threw it into the closet.

"Hmm... I'm stuck with the red on... and the slutty black one..." Oouni laughed.

"I'll try them on!" Katsumi rolled her eyes and moaned.

"Crap!" Oouni disappeared in the closet with both dresses. She reappeared with the red one on.

"So?" Katsumi laughed.

"Ok! I'm trying on the black one!" She disappeared in the closet again. She came back out with the black dress on. It barely went down to her knees, it hugged her tighter than a glove and the breasts were almost buldging out of the small circle in the dress.

"I think Higuchi will like that one!" Katsumi said.

"Oh yeah. It's tight. I'm not eating anything for dinner." Katsumi laughed. Oouni sighed.

"So now what? Do we wait for you friend or something?"

"Shoes."

"God dammit..."

~~~~--~~~~

Higuchi tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

_It's only five minutes... calm down... she's probably stuck in traffic or something..._

"Hello? Higuchi-san?" A small voice called from behind the door. Higuchi grinned.

"Come in!" Karui entered she was in a very tight and very short dress. He could already tell it was going to be a good night. Her legs were oiled up nicely through her fishnet tights.

"I'm so sorry... I'm late aren't I?" Higuchi stood up and walked towards her.

"No! No! You're fine! Don't worry about a thing! Now... how about we just have a little chat while we head on to my limo to our special dining destination? Hmm?"

"Oh! Sure Higuchi-san!"

"Ah ah ah..."

"Oh! Sorry... H... Higuchi..." She blushed.

_Oh Karui! You are perfect! I hope you don't mind a little relationship... hehe! It may keep you job!_

"Now let's hurry! The place I picked out is very exclusive and very packed around this time! I hope our reservations weren't cancelled!" He grinned and lead Karui out the door.

~~~~__~~~~

"Oh Higuchi! This is marvelous! I just can't help but wonder... why would you spoil someone like me with such an expensive resturant?" Higuchi laughed.

"Oh sweety! Why not? I treat every employee with great gifts and respect!" They were seated in a private booth, right across from a woman with thick, wavy hair wearing a long black dress and black dress gloves. She sat across from a man in a formal suit. She sipped some red wine and smiled. Her dark red lipstick glistened in the candle light. She looked towards Higuchi's booth and smirked.

"Say honey... it seems that some new guests have arrived. Looks like Higuchi and his new secretary, Karui Momagochi." The man turned his head and smiled.

_"It seems you're right!" _

_Damn computer voice... I have to get rid of that! _Katsumi took out a small remote from her purse and pressed record. She sipped some more wine and glanced at the menu in front of her.

_Now let's see how long they'll be here... Maybe he'll slip up and tell her something about Kira... that is... if he knows about Kira... After this I have to move on to the other big shots. I think that one with long hair is kind of cute... Oh dammit! Not single anymore! Shut up! _Katsumi glanced over at Karui. Higuchi had one arm around her and was already working on touching her legs.

"Higuchi-sa- uh... Higuchi... Have you heard about the Kira killings? I heard they're only centered around business owners or big shots. I'm worried about you!"

"Oh no worries, sweety! Let's just say... I have a _personal _connection with Kira and there's no way he'd kill me! There are a lot of things I can do to just get him arrested anyways. There's no way he'd betray me!"

_Wow Higuchi... you're not afraid of getting arrested... Why don't you just spell it out while you're at it? _Karui laughed.

"Oh Higuchi! You're so brave!" She put a hand on his leg. Katsumi smacked her forehead with her palm.

_It's hasn't even been three minutes! _Katsumi gulped down her wine and signaled for the check. Higuchi and Karui quickly left.

"Great... now I have to record their voices... ugh... It's going to be horrible to edit it out..." Katsumi reached into her purse again and pressed the 'auto control' button. The man across from her stood up and put out his arm. Katsumi put her arm around his and walked out with him.

"Oh honey... that was such a lovely dinner. I hope we'll get back here soon."

_"We'll have to wait for a while. It was expensive! Hahahaha!"_

_God damn computer voice... _

~~~~___~~~~

Katsumi listened to the recording intently. She was about ready to puke.

_"Oh! Ah! Oh! Higuchi! Ahhh! Ahnn~~~!" _

"Oh my god! Oouni, you slut! You didn't even make it into the house yet!? EW!! SLUT!!" Katsumi fastforward through the unnatural sounding part and stopped at the last conversation on the tape.

_"Oh... Higuchi... You're... so amazing! I guess class doesn't cut into... that!"_

_"Oh no... Karui... In fact you may be getting this everyday after work... or even during! It's that or your job..."_

_"Hmmm... I think I'll enjoy my job... But... I'm just so supersticious... What if Kira finds out?"_

_"Oh no... Kira wouldn't care! I am... let's say... his closest friend. I'm protected by him! No worries... now... how about round two?"_

"Oh my god stop!!!!" Katsumi threw the tape player to the wall.


	20. Design

Chapter 20

"I heard you yelling through the floor last night... the entire team got a little worried..." L whispered as he sipped his coffee. Katsumi glared at him.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it..." She continued to type on the keyboard and refocused on the computer screen.

"I also found a broken tape player in the trash can..." Katsumi tensed up and growled.

"I don't want to hear it. Shut up." L took a satisfied sip.

"So... I'm guessing your investigation work went alright? No... disturbing sounds?" L looked towards Katsumi with sly eyes.

"Shut.... the hell.... up...."

~~~~--~~~~

"So... basically you want me to sit in your place as secretary for the day... try to... control Higuchi's little urges so it doesn't make you look like a complete whore... and on the days when you sit in you want me on hold and close to Yotsuba Headquarters?"

"Basically. I'll raise the pay a day to four thousand."

"Hmm... I don't want to be too greedy. Three is fine."

"Alright... everything set?"

"Yep. Wire is on me, my bag and another few to set up at the workplace."

"Where?" Oouni sighed and put a hand on her hip.

"My desk, Higuchi's desk, and if I can... the VIP's little meeting place..."

"If you can... try to get a disposible one on Higuchi."

"Are those the ones that look like tictacs in that case?"

"Yes..." Katsumi looked at her cell phone.

"It's almost time for action... Place some of these around the office. I don't care where. Just on the same floor as Higuchi and near a computer. Or a camera. Careful with them. They're extremely small and can break... if you step on one!" Katsumi handed Oouni a small container.

"Got it... be careful, act like a whore, but not too much of one and... blah..."

"Yes."

"Ok! So what're you gonna do?"

"Get a job as a secretary for Namikawa. His last few secretary's couldn't handle the workload or his comments." They began to walk towards the Yotsuba building.

"What is he a real bitch or something?"

"No. He's actually very smart. From my observations... he's pretty much Higuchi's second hand man. Don't try to get fired."

"I should say that to you... if you get the job... you look like a total geek. I mean, librarian glasses? Ugh!"

"It makes me look like a nerd. At least my hair isn't in a tight bun."

"It's in a crap bun.''

"Messy."

"Whatever..." Oouni and Katsumi stopped, waiting for the light to change.

"So... If Namikawa is like Higuchi's right hand man... is he the closest to Higuchi's office?"

"Yes... He's is... let's see... one floor down I believe... Room 30. He stresses about the looks of business but isn't greedy."

"So... a goody good?"

"Sure. Why not." The light changed. Oouni bowed to Katsumi.

"Well then... Okami Ruketsu... Have fun at your interview. I hope you get the job, sweety."

"Thank you, Karui Momagochi. Gook luck on your work day. Have fun..." They parted ways. Katsumi reached into her leather laptop bag and pulled out some papers that were stapled together. She fixed her glasses and made sure the wire that was hidden in her shirt was working and secure. After seeing Oouni enter the building, Katsumi made a slow dash to the front door. She knew she was already a few minutes late for the interview.

~~~~--~~~~

Namikawa drummed his fingers on his desk. It was ten past eight. The interview he had to run was already behind. He hated to be behind on scheduale. There was a tap on the door.

"Come in." He said sternly. Katsumi entered. A worried look on her face. Her hair a bit of a mess and dressed in a somewhat classy, but cheap dress suit.

"I'm so sorry I'm late..."

"Sit down." She hurridly sat in the chair across from Namikawa.

"If you want to get a job... don't be late for it. Especially for an interview. It makes a horrible impression on your boss."

"Sorry sir... I apologize..." She bowed her head.

"Okami... Ruketsu, is it?"

"Yes sir."

"You've had a few other office jobs in the past... most you quit... others you were fired from. Why?"

"Oh! Uh... well... I... uh... I get a little... clumsy... according to my employers..."

"Clumsy? Do you drop stacks of papers?"

"Oh, I really try not to-!"

"Are you well to work under stress?"

"Yeah... I mean I-"

"Can you work on an extremely fast and flexible scheduale?"

"Yes-"

"Can you type fast?"

"95 words a mi-"

"And what about your resume?"

"Oh! Here-" She handed Namikawa the stapled papers in her hand. She gave him a nervous smile.

"Hmm..." He flipped through them carefully.

_This guy is making me crazy! I can't believe he's managed to stress me out already! Damn... I hate offices! So stuffy and coffee and... UGH!!_

"You're pretty young to apply for a secretary in a large cooperation like this one. You also don't have that much experience."

"I assure you, I can work well! I just... have other things to worry about..." She blushed, thinking of L.

"You have a lover?" He asked casually. Katsumi stiffened in her seat.

"W-well! Lover? I wouldn't! Uh.. I um...!"

"No worry. I understand." He set the papers on his desk.

"You'll start tomorrow. Eight a.m. sharp. I suggest you get here earlier. Meetings can start anytime. Whether it be a five in the morning or midnight."

"Thank you sir."

"You can examine your workplace. It's just outside of that door." He motioned to a foggy glass door to his right. She stood up and bowed to him.

"Thank you Namikawa-san." She went through the door. Katsumi smirked.

"Oh joy... basicness is key..." An oak, curved counter and a metal plated desk sat in front of a glass wall and glass doors leading out to an cubicle infested area. One computer and two telephones on the desk. A few drawers and a couple of filing cabinets inhabited the small room.

"Hmm... Vice presidents don't like to spoil now do they..." She smirked and sat down in the swivel chair. She began to place small wires and cameras around the desk area. She turned on the computer and stared at the green destop.

"Boring... whatever..." She stood up and headed out the glass doors.

"Hmm... I should come in at six to scare him... nah... to overachieverish... maybe seven? I think that seems fine..." Katsumi undid the bun and ruffled her hair. She pressed the button to the elevator and walked into the first one.

"Now to go home and relax... oh wait... Oouni... Dammit woman!" She took out her cell phone and called her. A few beeps pulsed in her ear, then the voicemail.

"God dammit... is he on viagra or something?! It's not ever nine yet!!" She slammed her hand against the wall of the elevator.

"That little snick is so... ugh! I shudder!!" She yelled. The doors opened. Katsumi hurridly ran out of the building.

~~~~--~~~~

L looked over his shoulder to Katsumi. She was pulling on some thick, white tights to match her office suit. She wore fake glasses that covered nearly all of her face. The lights were dimmed so the other team members could rest. It was six thirty in the morning.

"Katsumi... are you really that sure on acting with this job? It's not nessecary... Why don't you stay?"

"I'm sorry L... this is the most effecient way. I probably won't be able to find another look-a-like to fill this spot like I did the last one. Oouni is doing a fine job in being a whore. But Namikawa requires someone who works well and is intelligent. It's a stress case job. I have to fill the role. But I promise... Not a thing will happen to me." She gave him a reassuring smile. L sighed.

"Katsumi... why don't you just... I don't know... lay low. Do the illegal procedures. I can't believe I'm saying any of this... but I think it's best for your safety. I know you can do the hacking procedures perfectly. Why do you insist on going in yourself?"

"Because I'm the type who wants to be there in the action. Don't worry... I'll be fine..." She gave him a quick kiss on his lips. L nibbled his thumbnail.

"I don't like swift kisses... You should at least try to soften me up so I don't complain..." He murmured. Katsumi giggled and gave into his intended requst. She deeply kissed him. L quickly grabbed her waist and pulled her in close to his body.

"You'd better not forget me..." He whispered. Katsumi blushed and nodded.

"You know I won't..." He released her and watched her leave.

~~~~--~~~~

Katsumi entered Namikawa's office.

"Oh good... you arrived five minutes earlier than I expected you. That's fine... Now..." He slammed down a large stack of papers.

"Work has piled up since my last secretary... hm... left the workplace... I've only been able to do so much. The other workers here are idiots and can't seem to be able to sort anything from one thing to another. You have a lot of work to do... the summary of the little task is the top sheet. Get it done by the end of the day. You'll have more papers coming in, so work fast." He waved her away, picking up the ringing phone on his desk. She nodded and heaved the stack of papers off of his desk.

_Jesus christ this is like the weight of a god damn stack of bricks! This guy obviously doesn't like doing work himself!_

Katsumi dropped the papers on her desk and quickly went through the summary on top.

"I have to... file these things? The file cabinet... Oh... so I have the big cabinet at my work station. That's great." She crumpled up the summary and quickly started to sort the papers. She typed needed information on the computer and stored some financial summaries to the company's personal files. After the computer information was finished, she began the long task of filing the papers. It was nearing the lunch hour already. The stack was barely half gone. Namikawa came out of his office.

"Okami.''

"Yes sir?"

"I have a lunch meeting to go to. You're coming with me. Print out this month's profits and bring the secluded information of this week from the filing cabinet."

"Secluded, sir?"

"It's mark with a bright red label on the tab. It should be in there." He pointed to the filing cabinet. He left her sight. She printed off what he said and quickly ran through the files. She found the thick folder and noticed that it was sealed three times. She held it below the desk, acting like she was busy on the computer.

_That damn camera better be buzzing and focusing on this package here..._

"Okami!" Namikawa yelled through the door. She grabbed the papers and ran into his office.

"Here's everything sir."

"You were a bit slow. Speed it up." He pulled on a fancy black coat and went out of his office.

_God this guy is a slave driver... _

~~~~--~~~~

Light glanced up at a computer screen L was looking at. A beeping red dot was moving quickly through what looked like was a map.

"L... what are you looking at?"

"Hmm? Oh... I'm tracking Katsumi... she's working an undercover thing and I'm just making sure she isn't sidetracking anywhere..." Light nodded.

"O... k then... I guess I get it..." He muttered.

_What is she doing? She's been running around the city in what seems to be a normal car, judging by the speed... I know she's a secretary... but there's no need for a Vice President to take his secretary everywhere he went. Hmm... and then the blue dot... I'm guessing Katsumi managed to put a device on Namikawa... Every night he goes to the top floor of the Yotsuba building... then he just sits there for hours on end. She still has to put some sort of wire on him... Maybe she knows that the security precautions there are really hefty. That may be why she's choosing to go in herself rather than hack... but why would she doubt her own skills? Hmm... There's something else... maybe a... personal grudge? No... she isn't like that... what if she's sick of me? Oh... it must be me! She's been here less and less! No! I can't think of this. She would never do something like th-_

"Ryuzaki." Watari cut in.

"Hm? Yes Watari?" He said.

"Katsumi is calling you. She's on line two. She says it's something important."

"Ok..." L pressed a button on the keyboard.

"Katsumi?"

_"Listen... this is brief... tell the team this as well... Namikawa... the other Vice presidents and Higuchi have been meeting everynight at the top of the Yotsuba building. And every night, some big shot business boy gets whacked. Mainly from a heart attack. I think there's something going on up there. But, these guys are so tough on these meetings that they have secured the floor below it along with the floor the meetings take place in. I can't manage to get anywhere near that place. I've hacked into the security systems... every month they change the system with the newest thing avalible. They must be doing something up there really secretive. I don't have anymore details to say than that. Sorry this is so brief." _She hung up. L bit his thumb. Right when she had said to tell it to the team, he put the call on speaker. Everyone heard.

"So... this special meeting place... she thinks it may connect with something." L nodded.

"I couldn't doubt Katsumi... she's very thoroghly with her investigating."

_Now I see why she's working there personally... she doesn't want to alarm the Yotsuba bigshots..._

"L... If Katsumi is right... then perhaps Kira is one of the Yotsuba leaders," Light said. He nodded.

"Yes... that seems right..." He muttered.

~~~~--~~~~

Katsumi crept into the room quietly. The team had all gone home to get a night's rest. The computer screens hummed quietly and glowed brightly in the dark room. L was sitting in front of one screen, watching a current news channel. As smoothly and quietly as she could, Katsumi snuck up behind L.

"Katsumi. You're awfully late tonight." She stopped and took in a breath through her teeth.

"Yeah..." She whispered. He turned around in his chair.

"Was that really necessary? You couldn't have come back earlier? I had the night cleared for us to. Look..." He pressed a button on a seperate computer. Two squares appeared, one with L's signature, the other blank.

"I had it all ready for us." Katsumi gulped.

"L... I'm really sorry... I just... well you know!"

"I know?" L stood up. His shadow drifted over her. Katsumi never saw L so upset before.

"Katsumi... I know you've been busy... and for a good cause... but I feel that we're starting to seperate. It's becoming... a problem for me. I mean... for the past couple of nights, I've sent the others home so we could be alone. But you've been gone. Most of the time, past midnight."

"L, you know I can't change what he tells me to do. If I get fired... I have no way of getting into this system personally. You tell me to hack into their systems, and I've tried. The firewalls I go up against are on an impossible timer that even I can't beat. I don't want to blow me cover."

"I don't care about that anymore. Maybe you should quit. I think you should. It's getting between us."

"If I quit, we lose our chances to find out if Kira is in Yotsuba."

"Katsumi." He grabbed her arms roughly.

"Hey-!"

"I could care less. All I want, right now, is you."

"L! You can't just abandon a chance like this to catch Kira!" He smirked.

"You're starting to sound like me... how I was before... before you got to me... you're wrapped up in this case. Open your eyes. This case can wait right now. We only have this one lead. And it'll take a lot of time to find out if it's real or not, even if you're personally working in the Yotsuba offices or not. Get your head out of the clouds. Get in touch with what's happening right now..." He whispered. He rest his forehead on hers.

"L..."

"Heh... and here I thought you wanted nothing but me..." He murmured. Katsumi felt her heart sink.

"No! L, you're starting to hurt me... I do only want you... " She whispered, tears starting to run down her cheeks. L put a gentle hand on her cheek. His thumb wiped away a tear.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear..." He said softly. He pulled her in for a kiss. Katsumi suddenly refused, turning her head away. Her eyes gazed at the computer screen.

"You're so eager..." She whispered. L could easily take hint that Katsumi really wanted to wait until the Kira case was over so their marriage could go on without any obstacles. But his heart was yearning for her. He wanted to bind his life to hers. He wanted to be married.

"I am... all that's left to do... is for you to sign..." He said softly in her ear. He lead Katsumi to the keyboard. A small, electric pen was laying next to it. She picked it up delicately and signed her name on the computer screen. There was a flash, then it was done. The words 'congradulations' appeared on the screen. A teardrop fell on the keyboard. L lowered his gaze. Katsumi turned her gaze to him. She could see a faint line running down his face. She wiped it away with her hand. L caught her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Finally... we're... we're together..." He kissed her palm. Katsumi kissed his lips gingerly. Another tear slid down her cheek. L pulled her in for a deeper kiss. She let out a groan of protest, then it was silent. His tongue slid into her mouth, wrapping around hers, savoring her taste. Their passion rose rapidly. L pushed Katsumi onto the computer desk. He ran his hand up her thigh, moving his lips down her neck. She let out a sigh, filled with pleasure. He slowly moved his hand up her shirt. She shivered at his cool touch, but let it happen. She arched her back on contact. His lips brushed over her neck as they moved to her lips. Katsumi moved to the aggressive side. Almost like an animal, she ripped off L's shirt and tackled him to the ground.

"Uh! Katsu-" He was cut off by her ravinous kiss. She was on top of him now. He was stuck underneath her. Katsumi held L down and smiled.

"Now... it's my turn..." She whispered. She bent down and licked his neck. L chuckled. She moved down his torso, to his chest. She kissed every inch of it, licking his skin every now and then. Her hands crept down further, tickling his stomach. Her fingers touched the material of his jeans. In one swift movement, she undid his pants. She pressed herself against his body.

"L... Honeymoon... begins... now..." She whispered. L lightly held her face in his hands. They kissed softly. Her hair made a veil around their faces. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her warm body.


	21. Move

Chapter 21

Katsumi fiddled around with her motorcycle brake. She was entrusting it to the gap between two dumpsters. She made sure eveything was set correctly. She turned on the alarm system and threw the tarp over it. She put on her glasses and entered the back way. A few janitors were outside, smoking and drinking coffee. The elevator was surprisingly full when she went up. She noticed that Oouni was in it along with her. She lightly tapped her back.

"Hm?" She peered over her shoulder. She smirked.

"Hello Okami... how's life?"

"Fine. Do I owe you?" Katsumi muttered. Oouni giggled.

"Of course. You're behind a week." Katsumi nodded. She handed Oouni a large envelope.

"That should cover it. Along with today and tomorrow." Oouni nodded.

"Seems right... I mean... the weight is..." She tucked it into her purse.

"How's Higuchi?"

"Still acting like a playboy. Everytime I arrive somewhere unannounced where he is... he hurries to switch off the computer or change the channel on the television... Also... I've noticed that every night... every day... he locks a drawer in his desk. He takes whatever is in there with him. Where ever he goes."

"Alright... Just keep watching... don't get suspicious."

"No problem." The bell rang. Katsumi weaved her way past the many people and slipped out to her floor. She gave a wink to Oouni on her way out. The doors closed.

When she arrived at the office, Namikawa wasn't there. The lights were off and the computer hummed with life. Katsumi set her things down and quickly began to set the cameras and bugs in place in Namikawa's office while looking like she was working.

"Okami."

"Oh!!" She turned around, Namikawa was in a long black trenchcoat with a hat on his head.

"You're here earlier than I expected. Do you have the report finished?"

"I'm making up the conclusion right now. I was just looking for some extra information... just in case." He waved at her.

"No need for the conclusion. I can handle that." He hung his coat up and sat down at his desk.

"I have an important meeting tonight. The others Vice Presidents along with President Higuchi will not be able to provide refreshments or treats. I will be bringing you along."

_The meeting room? Tonight? That must mean those secret meetings that these guys are picky about... why so sudden? He wouldn't just trust a new secretary to something so big... I have to be extra careful... Maybe he saw me slip some of my devices in here earlier..._

"Oh! Yes sir! Uh... wh-what should I make?"

"Just coffee and tea."

"Yes sir."

"Now. Please call these people. Tell them the meeting for today for each of them is still the same and fill them in on the information given in that report you made..."

* * *

Katsumi came back late that night. The team was hot on the Kira case. They seemed to be very lively. She stretched and set her things down by the door. Her foot nudged something on the floor. It was the empty milk glass she had left a few days ago. She picked it up.

"Oh really now..." She sighed.

"God... men..." She walked it out to the kitchen.

"Oh Katsumi! Where you gone all day? I thought you were in your room..." Matsuda said, passing her in the hallway. Her eyebrow twitched.

"Yes I was gone all day!! Do you think I'm antisocial or something!? Gez!!" She snapped.

"Oh... s... sorry..." Katsumi stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Katsumi?"

"Yes?!" Light cleared his throat.

"Um... I was just wondering... I'm curious... how is it like working under one of Yotsuba's biggest guys?" He asked. Katsumi smirked.

"Ever seen a ballon pop?"

"Yeah."

"Ever had a brain freeze?"

"Sure."

"Combine them. That's what it's like... for me anyways..." She closed her door. L chuckled.

"Oh Katsumi... overexaggerating everything to it's fullest is just your forte, isn't it?" Katsumi opened the door again.

"I DO NOT EXAGGERATE!!" L sighed.

"Katsumi! What did I tell you about evesdropping?"

"Shut up!" The door slammed shut.

* * *

10-2-04

Katsumi flipped open her cell phone at the end of her work day and called L. The news she just recieved would mess up the Kira investigation a bit. He answered.

_"Yes? What is it Katsumi?"_

"I won't be able to come home for a while..."

_"Well... why? Something happen?"_

"Yotsuba has decided to sponser a field trip for an orphanage to America. I have to go along with a few other workers. I managed to get the idea into their heads to take Wammy's house. Not that they haven't been to America."

_"Well... at least it's with people you know... let's just hope they don't blow your cover."_

"No worries. Will you be able to find replacements for me? I mean without me, I don't think you'd be able to operate six different robots at the same time... let alone hack into security systems... maybe you can find someone who doesn't work there and has no idea who Yotsuba are!"

_"So... someone foreign and someone who isn't afraid of getting caught."_

"Sure why not."

_"When will you be back?"_

"About a week... I promise I'll still try to keep tabs-"

_"No... think of it as a vacation. But I wouldn't mind a nice phone call every now and then."_

"Alright! I hear ya... I won't stop thinking about you while I'm gone." There was silence, then the sound of someone clearing their throat.

_"You know... Light is right here... I sort of can't say that..." _He muttered. Katsumi giggled.

"Ok. Love ya, L-y poo. Bye~~!" She hung up. She tucked her phone into her pocket and put her glasses back on.

"Great... now I have to keep this disguise on for a week..." The airport noise around her annoyed her. Her luggage was already loaded onto the plane. The Vice Presidents and Higuchi were all standing in a line in front of a banner. The Wammy's house kids around them. Only one wasn't with them, he was next to Katsumi. He was forced to wear scruffy sneakers; she could tell it was annoying him. He had white hair and looked so close to what L looked like. He tapped her arm.

"So... what did the famous one say to this?"

"He said he loves you, Near. He wants to spend his life with you. What do you think?"

"That's... disturbing... But I was thinking he would say something about keeping an eye on the Yotsuba members..." Katsumi smirked.

"Have you been getting yourself involved in the Kira investigation?"

"Not for real. Just playing it out in my head... that's all..."

"Well it's better than what I would've done..."

"You probably would have broken so many laws by now."

"Correct. Oh crap... I have to act..." She bent down to Near's level and fiddled with his collar.

"Why did I have to wear a collared shirt?"

"Okami." Namikawa said. She stood up.

"Yes sir?" She said.

"Be sure to send back pictures, some brief quotes about the trip from some of the kids... oh and... be sure to try and advertise us in the United States." She nodded.

"Yes sir." Namikawa went away, immediatly surrounded by his colleages and bodyguards.

"You are such a suck up to him that it's sick..."

"Oh shut it, Near. I'm only acting..." She took off her glasses.

"Are you sure that's safe? You'll be with other associates of the Yotsuba group..." They made their way to the plane gate.

"Oi!! Katsumi!!" A blond boy yelled. Near raised a finger and waved it in the air.

"Huh? Don't scowl at me Near! Huh?" He saw Katsumi's face.

"Ohh..." He walked over.

"Sorry... are you supposed to be in low profile?"

"Yes, Mello... I'm supposed to be..." She patted his head.

"You're getting tall..." Near played with a lock of hair.

"It seems that we're boarding now... So, K... do we have the pleasure of sitting by you?"

"If you want to. You only have the ticket to get on. It's not assigned or anything." She lead them into the plane. Mello immediatly grabbed a first class chair.

"Ahh... this is good..." Near followed Katsumi to the back.

"Hey! Where're you going?"

"Everyone sits up front. I'm sitting back here so I can work!" Katsumi answered. Mello sighed.

"How about the back of first class? Eh?" He motioned to a row of seats. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Ok... Near, do you want window or aisle?" Mello claimed aisle.

"He can have the window seat. Unlike him, I talk to people." Near settled himself in the window seat while Katsumi sat between them.

"It's almost disturbing not seeing you in your normal attire, K."

"Yeah. Tell you the truth, the whole business look doesn't seem good for ya." Katsumi snickered.

"Well... it's only for a while... then I'm kicking it to the curb..."

* * *

10-8-09

10 a.m. United States

Katsumi's cell phone rang. Near fiddled with a lock of his hair, watching the other kids run around aweing at store windows.

"Hello?"

_"Katsumi, how long do you have to talk?" _L said.

"Hmm... a few minutes. Why?"

_"I'll fill you on the events that happened today... Matsuda decided to be an idiot... He managed to sneak into Yotsuba headquarters and get himself right up to the door of their Friday night meeting place. Unfortunatly, he was caught. But he thought of a cover up. Since he is Misa Misa's new manager, he advertised her. They accepted her with a meeting involved. They all met at Misa Misa's apartment, which is here, and she invited some of her friends to help 'convince' them. Matsuda got into some trouble and jumped off the balcony; but it was fake. Aiber took his place on the street after we caught him with a mattress. Wedy was our screaming lady."_

"So what the hell was the point in all that?"

_"The percentage of Kira being in Yotsuba has been raised to 47%. That's good enough to execute a thorogh investigation by my standards."_

"Huh... well that's just sw- Near!! That's for display!! Don't change it! Sorry, taking care of these guys is hard... especially when the other girls and guys are hitting on the Americans! Disgusting sluts... I don't even see how they imagined they have a chance. We're foreigners who can barely speak english properly."

_"Did you just degrade your skills?"_

"Hey! No! I so did not!" She yelled. L merely laughed.

_"Well... that brightened my day..." _He hung up. Katsumi put her cell phone away. Two security guards walked up to her, a few kids in hand.

"M'am, are these yours?" Near, Mello and a few others were in their arms.

"Oh great... what'd they do?"

"Unfortunatly, we don't allow people to take toys out of boxes and build them outside of the store." Near fiddled with a lock of his hair.

"I apologize. We are from Japan. It's much different over there than it is here! Sorry!" She said. They left.

"Tch! Stupid cops! They're so picky about the dumbest things!" Mello said. Katsumi towered over the group. A dark shadow went across her face. She cracked her knuckles and made a creepy grin.

"So... what was that little lecture I had with you all not an hour ago? Huh?" They all shrank under her glare.

"S... sorry..." They muttered.

"Damn straight..." She growled.

* * *

10-11-09

Japan

Katsumi took another swing of Red Bull and threw the empty can to the corner.

"Ok ok ok ok ok... I got... Uh... I got a uh... a uh... a plan here... you you you all want... to like... confuse the people at Yotsuba. Right? Right? Riiiight?" Every stared at her. Katsumi on a sugar rush was almost horrifying. Her fingers were typing at a high speed and her eyes were as wide as L's; only with a hint of craziness.

"Well... yeah... I mean we know they're trying to contact Eraldo Coil for a service."

"Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah... soo... what do think that service is, eh???? Obviously to stop L! I mean... L has pretty much caught up with them, with all your help, and their starting to panick. But what they don't know is!" She pointed to L.

"Eraldo Coil is an alias of mine. So technically, they're hiring me to catch me."

"Yes!! So... we can trick them!"

"Trick?" Wedy said. Katsumi nodded.

"I don't know... it seems dangerous..." Matsuda said.

"No! No! It's not dangerous!! We'll have..." She paused.

"Someone has to pose as him... Uhhhhhh.... Aiber! Aiber will pose as Coil and YEAH!! We'll get evidence and stuff! Oh wow this is great! WOOO! Red Bull rocks! Hihahaa!" She laughed loudly.

"So what you're saying is that we'll act like Coil will work for them and that'll be evidence? But why?"

"Money. It's physical evidence to prove Yotsuba is working with Kira," Light said.

"Yes! And..." Katsumi let out a yawn.

"And! If we're lucky, we might have someon slip up and it'll let us narrow down our suspects as of who is Kira," She said, letting out another yawn.

"Wow... that's pretty good!" Matsuda said.

"So when should we- huh?" Aizawa stopped himself. Katsumi had collapsed at her desk.

"I guess she didn't know that energy drinks have major cashes..." Aiber muttered. L took over.

"We should do this in a few days. On the 12th. We'll make up a script that Aiber will read. The question is... who should we contact..?"

"Not Higuchi. He's the president. He wouldn't try to do that sort of thing." Everyone agreed with Soichiro. Katsumi jolted upright.

"Namikawa!" She yelled, then fell back on her desk.

"Uh... ok..." Light said.

"Is she alright, Ryuzaki? Maybe we should take her to her room," Mogi said.

"No, she doesn't like people in her room. She's a very private person. Believe me, if she found out, I think some people would be hospitalized," L explained.

"O... Oh..." Soichiro muttered.

_I know Sayu is protective... but Katsumi... she's just... gez... _L clicked in a few numbers on the computer.

"Please cover your ears everyone."

"Why?" Aizawa asked.

"This is how you get Katsumi to her room if she's asleep out here." Everyone plugged their ears. L pressed enter. A loud ringing noise erupted from the computer. Katsumi jumped out of her chair and onto the floor.

"Ah!! Stop it! Stop!! My head! L! Quit it! Agh!!" She ran up the stairs, hands over her ears. The door slammed shut. L made it stop.

"There. Now she'll sleep in peace." Everyone could still hear the ringing sound in their heads.

"Oh... Ryuzaki... I never thought... oh... I never thought I'd get a headache quicker than now..." Soichiro sat down, holding his head.

"Oh sorry. I said to cover your ears."


	22. Arrest

Chapter 22

10-12-04

Katsumi turned the speaker on her computer, the signal was connected to Aiber's phone. He was in a seperate apartment. Everyone listened intently to the conversation between Namikawa and Aiber. Things were working perfectly. Namikawa was fully convinced that Aiber was in fact Coil.

"Now... let's just hope Aiber doesn't pull anything... if he stays with the script, it'll be good..." Katsumi muttered.

_"So you wish to be paid to catch L, I presume?"_

_"Of course. It is mandatory."_

_"Alright... but I must discuss this with my colleages first. If they agree to it, I will contact you."_

_"And I will work my hardest to catch L..."_

The conversation ended. L nibbled his thumb.

"That was much easier than I expected... well L, you were right about one thing... If Yotsuba is interested in bringing me down, then Kira is indeed amoung them. Very nice deduction skills... Wedy is currently hacking into the security systems, trying to see if she can access the cameras that are set up around the Yotsuba meeting room. It would help a lot..." L glanced at Katsumi. She nodded. She picked up her cell and called Wedy. She connected the signal to her computer, speakers still on.

_"Alright... I'm almost through. This system is weird though... it'll take me a few extra minutes. There are cameras all over the building. It will take some time to filter those out and pick the ones I want. Huh? Looks like some cars are pulling in..."_

"Cars?" L's eyes narrowed.

_"Yeah... one is Higuchi's... actually it's the first one. A nice red car! Fancy... I think they're coming. They must be getting ready for their meeting."_

"That was quick... Namikawa must not be shy about things..." Katsumi said.

_"Ok... I've hacked through the system, I'm sending feed of the video cameras now. I'll try to filter them as fast as I can." _Squares popped up all over the computer screens in the room. In a few seconds, most disappeared, leaving only four; all centered on a round, empty table with eight chairs.

"Guess they aren't there yet..." Soichiro muttered. The lights fluttered to life. The Yotsuba executives filed in.

_"We're all here... right?"_

_"Yes." _They took their seats.

_"Let's begin then."_

"Katsumi! Record it!" L said. Katsumi quickly typed some things on the keyboard, the record symbol appeared at the bottom of the screen.

"This is it... we're going to find out if Kira is in Yotsuba!" Light said.

_"As Namikawa told me over the phone..." _Higuchi began.

_"Detective Eraldo Coil has contacted us, hoping to help us catch L."_

_"Kira will be pleased to here this."_

_"Wait, wait... catch L? Is that even possible?" _Arayoshi said.

_"It is. Every man is catchable. It's simple logic."_

_"Yes but, didn't you see the first broadcast L made? He never shows his face! He used someone else to take his place! And L made it all go according to his plan!"_

_"So? L doesn't know Kira is with Yotsuba! For all he knows, Kira is a normal Japanese citizen!" _Ooi said.

_"We've disguised the killings as best as we can. It's impossible to catch us," _Mido said.

"This is great! They're just admitting it all! This is proof enough to just arrest them!" Matsuda said.

"No..." Katsumi said. Her eyes were serious.

"Wha? But it's all here!"

"Katsumi is right, Matsuda. We don't know if Kira is amoung them, or if they're really just working with Kira. We can't just do that. If we make a move like this, it'll go against us anyway. What we're doing right now is illegal. It would backfire," L explained.

"Oh..."

_"So... what is our decision? Should we hire him?"_

_"I think it's a good idea."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes..."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes."_

_"Of course." _Arayoshi was last, he was very hesitant.

"Looks like we have a double taker..." Katsumi muttered.

_"Arayoshi, what's your decision?"_

_"Well it doesn't seem very necessary! I mean, L hasn't caught on yet! We don't have to do this! We should just let it go! I mean... what if Coil is just some guy who works for money and double crosses us? It'd be a waste!"_

_"That's a risk we have to take." _Namikawa said.

_"Yeah! We'll be covered by our company anyhow! It's not like we'll be suddenly arrested! Kira will protect us anyways!" _Higuchi said. Arayoshi swallowed.

_"Fine... we might as well... hire Coil..."_

_"It's decided. Coil will be hired to find L for us."_

_"Well... now that that's over... who shall Kira kill for us this week?" _The room went silent, everyone was looking at each other.

_"How about the Tokogawa? His business is doing a bit too good... he's stealing our business."_

_"Well... that's a small business..." _Arayoshi stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

_"Why are we even doing this?! This is wrong!! It's absolutely immoral! If... if this keeps up then I'll leave!" _He yelled. Everyone merely looked at him. A few chuckled. Higuchi flat out laughed.

_"Now Arayoshi! You know what would happen if you left! Why would you say that, even with a certain threat in place already?" _He said. Arayoshi nervously looked around, everyone was dead serious. He sat back down, a nervous smile crept to his face.

_"Ha.. hehe... No! I was kidding! Come on guys! You know it was a joke! Haha! It was a joke! I'd never leave!" _He said, trying to regain confidence in the group.

_"Well... I think it's safe to say L will be found soon... Coil is one of the best in the entire world... it won't fail at all!" _Namikawa said.

_"Then we'll go now. This meeting is over."_

_"Yes." _Everyone left the room. Katsumi switched the screen off.

"Alright! Well... if Arayoshi dies over the next week, we definatly know Kira isn't him and he's in that circle of devils!" Katsumi said, stretching.

"Wait! What makes you say that??" Light asked.

"Yeah, I mean Arayoshi was showing difiance at the meeting about working with Kira, but that doesn't mean he'll die!" Aizawa said.

"Oh it's simple! Arayoshi threatened to leave, Higuchi made a reference to Kira 'threatening their lives' if they leave when he said that. The entire group also turned against Arayoshi. It's safe to say he may not be Kira..." Katsumi quickly explained.

"Huh... it... makes sense..." Matsuda muttered.

"With this information we can really use it to investigate on our behalf... We know who to center our attention to now. These eight people are all supposed to be working for Kira. Kira is supposed to be protecting them. If Arayoshi does indeed die, I think it's safe to say one of the remaining seven is Kira," L said.

"And if that does happened, I'll help Wedy and Aiber do little... checks on their character... cars... homes... possesions... Just some basic stuff!" She said.

"So you're going to put cameras in their homes?" Soichiro asked.

"Yep!" Katsumi and L answered at the same time.

"Ugh... That's... illegal..." Matsuda muttered.

"But really fun!"

* * *

"Ryuzaki! You'll never believe this!!" Matsuda yelled.

"Hm?" He turned around in his chair.

"Katsumi's prediction is right! Arayoshi died, just last night!" He said.

"Of course... ninety nine percent of her predictions are right..."

"Well... this is good and bad..."

"What's bad?" L asked.

"The fact that Kira killed again and isn't stopped... but the good thing is, is that we know that Kira is one of the seven remaining. We know that. And based off of that, we can probably try another... well... another phone call."

"Another?"

"But Light, why would Coil want to call Yotsuba? There's no reason behind it," Soichiro said.

"No, not as Coil... as L!"

"L?" Light nodded.

"Of course! It'd be about time that L would naturally start to suspect Yotsuba if he wasn't working so thoroghly with us. If L calls one of them, they have to be alone, then I'm sure that it would catch them off guard. We need to think up some sort of script, something to really throw them off. Maybe... some sort of deal. Someone-"

"Who isn't very sure about what their doing with Kira!" Aizawa interrupted.

"Yeah! That's genius Light! Sharp as usual!"

"Yes... but who... that's the question..." L nibbled his thumb.

"Higuchi is a huge supporter of Kira... we haven't seen any faults in the others... We want to aim for someone who has as much say in these Kira meetings as possible..." L muttered. Light took a while to think. Katsumi hung over the railing overhead.

"I know someone!" She said.

"Who?" L said, without looking up.

"Namikawa!"

"Namikawa? But he seems so sure of Kira!" Matsuda said. She wagged her finger.

"No no no... I'm posing as his secretary. I know more about him than you... I've been evesdropping on him the entire time I've worked, he talks to himself all the time. He's actually very unsure about Kira. He does know it's immoral and a huge downfall if they're caught or betrayed. He looks at things logically. He obviously wants to keep his status, he is smart afterall. Plus it'd be easier to call him since Coil was the one who called him when we made up that little script."

"So we just call Namikawa? Just like that?"

"Of course! We make a deal, like Light said, and we just hope it works. I think it will! L has enough smarts in his head to trace a call from just a hunch. He can get a signal by himself, I think... if he remembers how..." She said.

"Yes, Katsumi, I remember how, you kind of drilled it into my skull, remember?"

"Yes! It was great!" She taunted.

"So if this works the way you said, Katsumi... then all we have to do is make up a deal to propose to Namikawa... When L calls him, I'll pose as L. Ryuzaki can listen in."

"Good... I don't feel like talking to a business stiff anyways..." L muttered.

"Wow... this is great!" Matsuda said.

"Yeah... if this keeps up, we'll have Kira in no time!" Aizawa said. Light nodded. L glanced at him. He was still suspicious of him. Somewhere in his mind, he highly suspected Light as Kira, even though the chances were extremely low.

* * *

Light dialed the number. The script was prepared. The cameras were focused on Namikawa. The meeting was deep.

* * *

10/25/04

Misa happily closed her phone and made a peace sign. L's eyes were dragged away from her.

"Misa! That's... that's amazing!"

"But you shouldn't have done that. You could've been hurt. Besides, lying like that about being second Kira and serving Kira if you found him was really dangerous!" Mogi said. Katsumi took her sucker out of her mouth and stood up.

"On the contrary... I know Higuchi well enough from experience... since Misa said she is willing to work with Higuchi and marry him, there's no way she'd be killed. Higuchi wouldn't mind marrying and young pop star who's famous in Japan. It'd be all benefit to him."

_He'd also want to sex her up every night..._

"Plus!! This is proof enough, without it being illegal, to arrest Higuchi on the charge of being Kira!" Misa said. Light nodded.

"That's brillient, Misa. Great job!" Misa giggled and grabbed his arm.

"Thanks Light!" Katsumi walked to L and whispered in his ear.

"We should probably try to keep news about this on the down low until Higuchi is caught... Also... we should keep an eye on Light..." L nodded.

"Oh... one more thing... I have some special things planned for later on... whenever you're ready... we can have some fun..." She whispered, lightly tickling his ear. L blushed and cleared his throat.

"I see..." Katsumi chuckled and stood up.

"Ok... Misa, I'll make a copy of the recording and clean it up a bit so it's cleaner to hear. I'll collect all the data into one giant pot so we have enough evidence against the guy. We'll also have to arrest... Namikawa and the others..." She muttered. Her cell phone rang.

"Eh? Oh... excuse me..." She opened it and went to the kitchen.

"Hello?" There was heavy panting in the background.

"Hello?" She looked at the ID.

"Oouni?? Oouni! Say something!" She said.

_"Kat... they're... the... Higuchi... he's... guh!! Agghhh!" _It was silent. Some footsteps neared the phone.

"Oouni?" Katsumi said. There was some movement, the phone was being picked up. Her voice turned serious.

"Higuchi..." She growled. There was soft chuckling.

_"Her real name is Oouni, is it? Well she's busy now... sorry..." _There was a sharp crack in the speaker; he broke it. Katsumi closed her phone, rage on her face.

"Damn you... Higuchi... I will personally beat you with my own hands..." She growled. She went back out, a dark look on her face. Light noticed.

"Uh... Katsumi, is something wrong?" He asked. Everyone looked at her. L stared at her, knowing something was wrong.

"My inside worker who is... was... Higuchi's personal secretary has been killed... It was definatly Higuchi. She said it with her dying breath."

"Oh... so sorry... Katsumi..." Matsuda said. She waved it off.

"It was nothing... she knew the risk... She was just clumsy."

"Clumsy?" Light said.

"That's a bit cruel, Katsumi," Soichiro said.

"No... She should have known to be more careful... It was entirely her fault."

"Katsumi!" Light yelled. L touched his shoulder.

"Don't snap at her... it's her way to deal with a major lose..." He muttered. Light nodded.

"Katsumi, if you want you can stay in your room or go out for the rest of this week, you can." She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Thanks..." She sat back down and held her head in her hands. L glanced at her, worried, then continued to talk.

"We'll be preparing to arrest Higuchi soon. But we'll need to provoke him to come out of hiding. I have already thought up a perfect plan. Most of it was created thanks to Matsuda and his stupid stunt."

"I'm... right here... Ryuzaki..." Matsuda muttered.

"Matsuda will record an interview for Sakura TV ahead of an air time. Sakura TV will air it in a few days or so... giving announcement that the identity of Kira will be announcd in so and so hours and minutes. Higuchi will see this... he'll probably call for some help from his associates or Misa... If he calls Misa, she will ignore the calls. Wedy will track him if he leaves his home. We're hoping he'll call up for the identification of Misa's 'old' manager. We'll arrange it so that whoever he calls will redirect him to the office files building. We'll make it so pretty much everyone is on vacation, hoping it will force Higuchi to break in to enter the building. We'll have it on camera... then we'll have Mogi enter the building, asking what he's doing. Higuchi will probably leave and head for Sakura TV, hoping to stop the broadcast. At that point, we'll get him when he realizes the broadcast is in fact a fake. If he makes a run for it... be prepared to chase him... I have a few helicopters open for our use," L explained. Everyone was amazed as always at Ryuzaki's fast plan.

"Wait... everyone is a part of it... shouldn't Katsumi...?" Light trailed off. L glanced at Katsumi.

"That is her decision. If she feels she wishes to play in the plan, then I'll adjust it so she will be able to perform an action. But it's her decision, not mine." Katsumi smirked.

_What a suck up..._

* * *

10/28/04

A large W appeared on the screen.

_"Ryuzaki, everything is ready. Sakura TV is prepared for the fake broadcast."_

"Thank you Watari." L turned to Matsuda.

"Ready, Matsuda?" He nodded.

"Alright... everyone, we're going to start getting prepared. Wedy and Aiber are on standby. They're ready to do their jobs. Wedy will tale while Aiber manages the broadcast. Watari has everything set up for us. He is certain the police department will not interfere." Soichiro nodded.

"Alright... let's go..." L waited for everyone to leave. Misa went to kiss Light, then to her room. He turned to Katsumi, she was smoking in the corner of the room, next to a vent.

"Katsumi... we're getting ready to leave... are you going to stay here?" He asked softly. Katsumi let out a puff of smoke and stubbed the cigerrette out in the ashtray.

"I'm not sure, L..." She said quietly. L lightly touched her cheek.

"Feel better..." He gave her a swift kiss on her cheek and left. Katsumi grabbed a handful of hair. She grinded her teeth together.

"Fucking... Fuck you, Higuchi!!" She threw the ashtray to the other side of the room and stood up, pacing back and forth. Rage was in her heart. She punched the wall and headed out the door. She impatiently punched the elevator button. She punched the wall again, her eyes dark and expression serious. The elevator finally arrived. She got in and pushed the basement button. She took out her keys from her pocket and tossed them in her hand. She was in no mood to talk or to act nicely. The elevator doors opened. She stalked out and uncovered her motorbike. She hopped on and started it up. Without waiting for the engine to warm up, she burned out of the garage. Flying onto the street, she screamed past slow traffic and walking crowds. Her hair whipping behind her in the wind. She glanced at the digital clock on the bike and made a sharp left turn, tires squealing on the pavement. She saw Higuchi's car flying towards her. Soichiro was tailing him. She pulled up on the handlebars and twisted her bike around on the back tire. Cars honked and veered around her. She ignored them and sped up to catch Soichiro. A helicopter was above her, high above the buildings. Her cell phone rang in her pocket. She opened it quickly.

"L, I'm busy. Don't calm me down. I'm pissed." She hung up. She revved the engine and drove next to Soichiro. He glanced at her, surprise on his face.

_"Katsumi?!" _She gave him a stern glance and sped up, passing him. She cut across the gap between him and Higuchi. Higuchi had his turn signal on, he was going to turn to wrong way. Katsumi made sure that didn't happen. Without turning her head, she quickly undid the bag behind her and took out a gun. She pointed it at the window of the car. Soichiro's face turned to nervousness. Higuchi saw her and started yelling. Katsumi opened fired. The bullets sprayed his red car. He quickly turned the opposite way. His tires squealed as he sped up to escape. Katsumi followed, still right next to him. L called her cell phone again. Katsumi, with one hand, connected her cell with a wireless headset.

"Yes?"

_"Katsumi! What are you doing!? You're in the middle of a busy street here! Don't just open fire on Higuchi! He can easily kill you! He already killed a cop without knowing his name when he was pulled over for a ticket!"_

"I don't care L. Higuchi has pissed me off. Let me do my thing."

_"He hasn't gotten to Sakura TV yet!!" _She hung up.

"Alright... not at Sakura TV?" She sped up and veered in front of him. Higuchi honked his horn at her, rage covered his face. She flipped him off and pulled up her front wheel, turning to face Higuchi. He veered to the right to dodge her. Katsumi saw Soichiro and quickly turned away. She smirked.

"That should give him a run for his money... now to Sakura TV..." She muttered.

* * *

Higuchi entered the building, smoothing his hair down and taking in a breath. He looked around. There was no audience or crew on the set. He looked towards the cover on stage. He could hear the voices clearly.

"What the hell?" He walked up to the stage.

"What is this!?" He saw the dummies.

"No! It's... it's a fake!?"

"Higuchi, you are under arrest." Soichiro had his face covered with a helmet. Higuchi panicked. He took out a gun and fired, trying to cover his escape.

"He's running out the door! After him!" Katsumi flattened herself against he wall. She put a hand over her face and stepped out in front of Higuchi, holding her gun up. He stopped, putting his gun up as well. She made a motion with her gun to tell him to move over. He saw an open door and smirked.

"Thanks..." He ran. Soichiro and the others saw Higuchi and started after him.

"Don't. I just made him take the long way. Follow me." She turned around and ran down the hallway. They followed.

* * *

L made sure to keep a light on Higuchi's speeding car. Soichiro and the others were following him. Katsumi stayed ahead of everyone to make sure she cut Higuchi off at every chance she got. Katsumi saw open lanes ahead, she looked over and noticed a clear ramp, no cars in sight. She slowed down and turned her bike sideways, holding her gun out at Higuchi. He veered up the ramp, getting away from her and hoping the open road would give him an escape from the cops. Katsumi watched everyone follow. She opened her cell and called Aizawa.

"Aizawa. If you want to help, Higuchi is on the 56 highway. He's heading south. Block him off. I'll be sitting at the entrance ramp that leads to his behind. It's a black motorcycle. You can't miss it."

_"Thanks!" _He hung up. Katsumi took out a cigerrette and lite it. She let out a puff of smoke and cracked her neck. She could see flashing cop lights already.

"Just in time..." She waved her hand in the air and pointed at the ramp. At least twenty cop cars went up the ramp. Katsumi threw her cigerrette away and followed them.

* * *

Higuchi was cornered. Watari had shot the gun out of his hand, he was surrounded. There was no chance of him escaping. Higuchi was panicking. Watari had his sniper set on him. He looked around. He grinded his teeth.

"You won't take me alive anyways!!" He made a dash around his car, heading for the overhang. L immediatly took action.

"Katsumi!" There was a loud tire squeal from behind everyone. Katsumi's bike went flying over head. She jumped off and tackled Higuchi, pinning him to the ground. Her motorcycle fell heavily onto the clear road below. L could see the flames.

_That was her favorite bike... she must really want to get rid of him..._

"Hey there Higuchi baby..." Katsumi hissed. Higuchi took in a breath.

"You!!"

"Yeah... I'm the original Karui... your slut secretary... you killed my best friend... now I get to beat the shit out of you..." She growled. Katsumi slammed his face into the pavement.

"Officer Yagami, please have your men get Higuchi. Also, please get the notebook yourself. We don't want any accidents here."

_"Yes Ryuzaki." _Katsumi heaved Higuchi to his feet, pulling on his hair. She gave him over roughly to Soichiro's men.

"Wow... she's... really mad at him, isn't she?" Light said, feeling a little afraid. Soichiro let out a scream.

"_It's... it's a monster! Ryuzaki! A monster!!"_

"Officer Yagami, there's nothing there!"

_"How can you not see it!? It's floating in the air right across from me!!"_

"Mogi! Get the notebook!" Light yelled. Mogi ran forward and grabbed the notebook from Soichiro's hand. He looked up and let out a scream.

"_Ryuzaki! It is a monster!! It's right in front of me!! It's hideous!!" _He said, afraid.

"Bring the notebook to me," L said. Katsumi watched as Mogi, still afraid, brought the notebook to L. He lightly grasped it between his fingers and stared at the shinigami. Thoughts raced through his head.

_Two notebooks... there are two notebooks! _

"Hey, Ryuzaki, let me see that." Light took it from his hands. Immediatly, his face went blank. He let out a scream. Katsumi stared at him.

_Something's not right... Why is Light... wait... his expression! He's smirking!?_

"Light...? I know... it's frightening to see... are you ok?"

"Oh... yeah... I'm fine Ryuzaki... I'll just... check the names to confirm the notebook."

"Ok..." L stared at Light. Higuchi suddenly let out a muffled yell.

"Ryuzaki!!" L glanced back at Higuchi.

"What's going on?!" He collapsed.

"Higuchi is dead!" Katsumi pushed everyone aside and checked his pulse. Nothing. She felt his forehead.

_Heart attack..._


	23. Fin

Chapter 23

Katsumi paced around the room. The rules. The rules. The rules of the notebook. They never ceased to annoy her. L had told her he suspected a second notebook. That meant another Kira. Something wasn't right. Higuchi was dead, the notebook was taken away, it was in their possesion. So how was there still another Kira? Light's expression had puzzled Katsumi. The shinigami was floating in the middle of the room. The color of it was grey. Purple locks hung over it's face, a yellow eye staring out at them. Everyone was talking about the situation. What Katsumi noted was Light's change in behavior as well. She couldn't put it against him because he was one of the first to see the shinigami whose name was Rem.

"Rem..." She muttered. Rem looked towards Katsumi.

"Yes?"

"Well... I'm just being curious here... I'm really fascinated! Um... is there some sort of... shinigami world that you came from?" Rem took a moment to answer.

"Yes. It is where I was made." Katsumi nodded and smiled.

"That's so interesting! Are there others like you up there? Oh!! What do they look like? No! Don't answer that! I want to keep guessing!" Katsumi was acting like a little kid again. L was staring at the computer screen; watching some news channels. Everything was a mystery to him now. He figured that there were two notebooks. There was no sign of Misa or Light being Kira any longer. Things weren't going very well. It was a jumble. Light was still acting like normal. The investigation was at a stand still. Katsumi put a hand on L's shoulder.

"Hey! Are you listening to these idiots? They're freaking out about the rules! It's a riot!" She giggled. L sighed.

"It's a serious matter, Katsumi. Please don't fool around." She smirked.

"Oi... have some fun... Here... chocolate." She handed him a brownie. L sighed and took.

"Damn you and your good cooking..." He muttered. She smiled and watched him eat it.

"L, what are we going to do about this?! I mean!! Oh man! I never should have gotten curious!!"

"Matsuda, calm down. No one is going to die. We just need to keep ourselves from destroying this tool of death," L said.

"Well... it shouldn't be too hard! I mean, now we don't have to worry about another Kira!" Aizawa said.

"No... I believe there is a second notebook." Everyone gasped.

"What!?"

"Where are you getting these predictions from, Ryuzaki?!" Soichiro yelled.

"It was created from when Light and Misa went into solitary."

"So you suspect Light still?! Ryuzaki, I thought you had given up on it!" Aizawa snapped. Katsumi stepped in.

"It doesn't matter who is blaming who here... the point of it all is this; the theory of two notebooks was given matter back when Light went into solitude. I can say it all right now. When Misa went into solitude, the killings decreased a tiny bit. Whether you like it or not, there were still Kira killings. When Light went into solitude, the killings decreased in number for a _few _days! After everyone said Light was cleared, killings began."

"But it wasn't confirmed that there were Kira killings until a week before Light was released!" Soichiro said, defending his son. Katsumi raised a finger.

"No... that's was the given information. I've done thorogh studying on the data and have in face found that the Higuchi killings started two or so weeks after Light was in solitude."

"Why didn't you tell-?!" Aizawa was cut off by Katsumi raising her hand.

"I know I didn't tell you a thing about this... but I had to be sure and ran twenty checks on the information. It's 100% clean and pure. Also... when we caught Higuchi... He had the notebook with him. But... why did he die of a heart attack? For obvious reasons, I've gone through his medical records. He has no heart condition or blood complications. Plus, he's young. Too young for a sudden, life-killing heart attack. A sudden heart attack like that is completely unnatural for Higuchi. Especially since he had one _right when we caught him! _According to the rules, you can't kill yourself with the note. We didn't find Higuchi's name in the note at all. If you think about it; it's obvious that there are two notes." Katsumi quickly glanced at Light. She saw his nails dig into his knee, then relax.

"That's really quick, Katsumi... I didn't think about it before... but it makes perfect sense! So... that means there's probably going to be another Kira?"

"Yes. Since we have one note, we'll keep it here and make sure no one touches it. We just need to find this second note. So..." She stared at Light.

"I'm going to be watching your every move now." Soichiro jumped on the offensive.

"What?! What is the meaning of this!? Katsumi why would you dare think of something like that?!" L raised a hand.

"Please, calm down. Katsumi, I never gave permission for anything like this." Katsumi shook her head.

"You don't have to. I'll do it anyway."

"That's just not right!" Mogi said.

"What do you expect? I'm a geek who wants to finish things. Unfinished things really get to me... and decreasing the number of Kira suspects would really do me a lot!" She shrugged.

_So childish... _L sighed.

"Katsumi, control your need to perform law breaking deeds... even I won't allow that." She sighed.

"Oh poopy... and I thought I was going to have some fun..." She muttered.

* * *

"Katsumi, why are you so open about the suspicion I have about Light?"

"I never said you suspected him." Ryuzaki only stared at her with lazy eyes.

"Oh fine... shut up... I get what you mean!" She said, sitting down next to Ryuzaki. She cuddled up next to him and petted his hair. Ryuzaki kissed her cheek.

"How about some stress release tonight?" He murmured in her ear. Katsumi buried her face in his shirt.

"Maybe!" Ryuzaki chuckled.

"Katsumi..." He took her chin and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Remember... we're married and loving it... I'll never be seperated from you..." He whispered. Katsumi smiled softly and kissed him.

"I'll never leave your side..." She whispered. Ryuzaki lightly put his hand around her neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss.

"I love you..."

* * *

Ryuzaki and Katsumi worked hard together on the case. Every night when the team left, they would spend it together, holding each other in their arms and kissing. Their love was blooming with full strength. Nothing was seperating them. Both suspected Light as the Kira suspect.

* * *

Katsumi watched Light leave his home and walk briskly to town. He seemed in a good mood. She followed, walking in a long, white leather coat, a black hat, sunglasses, and black high heels. Her hair was straightened so no one would know who she was. She walked closely behind Light.

"Light... I would like to talk to you in private," She said. Light turned around.

"What?" He said, surprised. He stared at her.

"Come with me please..." She lead Light to a more quiet sidewalk. She turned into a city park.

"I know L and I have been really hard on you and Misa..."

"Oh, it's ok. I expect it actually. I know why you're doing it."

"But don't ever think I will let my guard down. I'll act nice, sure I'll say nice things... but it's just a front. I suspect you and Misa are still working together as Kira and second Kira."

"Katsumi! Don't be stupid! Misa and I are far from 'working together'! I'm working to find Kira, and Misa isn't even getting involved with the case! If anything, you should suspect Aizawa more than me!"

"No... no I shouldn't. Light, when a good detective suspects someone, they have really nice evidence. Not something that leads to them through something else, but something that just flat out says 'it's them'. A lot of evidence I've gathered just flat out says 'It's Light'. But the evidence I have wouldn't count in a legal courtroom."

"Katsumi, what the hell are you talking about? What are you trying to say?" She smiled and lowered her sunglasses.

"Just that... I ready to arrest you as Kira any time, now. Believe me, I am. If anything happens... be prepared..." She whispered. Katsumi walked away, leaving Light alone.

"What the hell does that mean!!" Light yelled after her.

* * *

"Ryuzaki... If Light seems pissed today... it's my fault..." Katsumi whispered, making sure the other agents didn't hear.

"Why do you say that?"

"While he was just out walking, I ran into him and... well... I gave him a piece of my mind. I told him how much I suspect him of Kira and how much evidence 'I' have on him..." He stared at her.

"Katsumi! You just want Kira to kill you don't you!?" Katsumi grinned.

"Haha... you think Light is Kira still too!" Ryuzaki blushed and cleared his throat.

"Don't tease, it's rude..." She giggled.

"Don't worry! It's adorable!" She whispered. Ryuzaki blushed harder.

"Stop saying things like that! We're in a work place."

* * *

11/4/04

Misa hugged Light. Matsuda was commenting how cute it was and how horrible it must be for them to seperate because of the investigation. While everyone was distracted, Katsumi and Ryuzaki were talking.

"Katsu... don't tease me...!" He whispered. Katsumi smiled and played with his hair.

"Isn't it cute though? Even though we suspect them so much, it's still cute. Can I have a hug?" Katsumi whispered. Ryuzaki blushed.

"No! This is still work! They might see us!" Ryuzaki muttered. She pouted.

"Oh... how cruel..." She murmured.

"We should me watching the scr-" Katsumi cut him off with a kiss on the lips. He blushed a bit.

"Wow!! So cute!"

"Matsuda, shut up!" They broke away quickly just as Soichiro was turning around.

"Ryuzaki... I still don't understand how you suspect my son!" He said. It appeared that he ignored him. Katsumi sighed and leaned back in her chair, hiding her blush behind a hand. Misa left, Light came back upstairs.

"Wow Light! Still keeping up with Misa while being seperated must be hard!" Matsuda said.

"Oh, well... you know, just have to go along with it, I guess! I'll manage through, though." Everyone settled. Katsumi watched Light. He was fixed on the computer in front of him, typing away. Ryuzaki was starting on a sundae that Watari had brought him. She wasn't taking her eyes from the two. She watched the Killer, and her Lover with cautious eyes.

* * *

"Ryuzaki!! The killings have started up again!!" Soichiro said.

"What?!" Aizawa rushed to the television. Light was still on the computer, but he listened intently.

"How many?" Ryuzaki said calmly.

"Um... twenty and still going..." Katsumi grunted.

"That's a lot for one day..."

_Especially for just one Kira... Light hasn't moved from his spot and his hands haven't touched a single pen or piece of paper... _She stood up and walked over to the television everyone was crowded around.

"Huh... heart attacks... who would have thought..." She muttered. She saw Light's neck vein pop out for a second.

"What are we going to do!? We have no suspects!" Matsuda said.

"We still have Light and Misa..." Katsumi said.

"That's rediculous! How can you still dwell on the past?"

"Mogi is with Misa right now! There's no sign of her being Kira at all!" Ryuzaki sighed.

"Really? Isn't it about time Mogi left Misa to attend to personal matters?" Everyone glanced at the clock.

"That's... true..."

"Misa's a fast writer. Gee... I wonder what that leads to in this case..." Katsumi muttered.

"Why do you keep suspecting them!?" Soichiro yelled.

"Mr. Yagami, calm down. We want leads and suspects. And Light and Misa are the best ones we have," Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah... Just go with it. Light may not be Kira, but we just need a suspect so it doesn't turn into a discrimination case. Those things just suck," Katsumi said.

"Hmmm..."

* * *

11/5/04

Ryuzaki carefully watched the news broadcast. Kira had struck again and again. Rem was still with them in the room. Katsumi was scrolling through medical records and entering the new Kira data. Light was sitting next to Ryuzaki.

"If this keeps going..." Ryuzaki muttered.

"Hm?"

"If this keeps going, Light... I will have no choice but to arrest Misa again. Evidence is piling up." Rem stared at Light. Katsumi listened quietly.

"What? Ryuzaki... Misa may not be Kira. Besides, we know that whoever this Kira is is definatly like the one before Higuchi. That doesn't mean it's Misa."

"Yes, it does Light... Misa is alone right now. Mogi is at home right now. I've agreed to no cameras. I don't want this to be hard on you, Light... we have enough evidence to convict Misa of being Kira... and she will recieve the death penalty." Katsumi saw Rem's eye widen.

"What? That's crazy! Why... why would Misa recieve a death sentence?" Light asked.

"Because, Light..." Katsumi said.

"She's killed a large city's worth of people. If we have this much evidence, Light... she has to recieve a death penalty..." Rem was gone. No one noticed. Katsumi was starting to get a bad feeling. L scooped a bit of ice cream into his mouth. A large W flashed onto the scream, the alarm sounded. Katsumi leapt to her feet, panick on her face.

"Shit!!!"

"Ryuzaki! What's going on?!" Aizawa yelled. Ryuzaki stared at the screen.

"I told Watari that if anything were to happen to him, he would erase all data."

"That means Kira killed him..." Katsumi hissed.

"What, where's the shinigami?" Matsuda said. Everyone looked around. Ryuzaki's eyes widened a bit.

"Everyone, the shinigami i-" He stopped. Katsumi froze. His spoon fell to the floor. Ryuzaki dropped out of his chair. Light dived to the ground to catch him.

"Ryuzaki?!" Everyone was stunned. Light stared at him. Katsumi was frozen. Her eyes were wide, tears forming in her eyes, her whole body shaking.

"Ryuzaki? Hey... what... what's going on? Ryuzaki?? Ryuzak!!! Ah... AH!!!!" Light let out a scream. Katsumi watched his eyes close. Her heart was hurting so much.

"Light! Light calm down!!" Katsumi ran towards him.

"Move it!!" She pushed Light away, pulling Ryuzaki into her lap. She stared at his calm face. Katsumi placed her fingers on his neck.

"Ryuzaki... no..." She closed her eyes, her breath ragged. Tears fell on his face.

"No!! NO!! NO!!!!" She screamed over an over again. Light got to his feet.

"I can't believe... this...! Ryuzaki...!"

"Shut up!! Just shut the fuck up!!! You have no right to even talk right now!!" She screamed. She turned her attention back to Ryuzaki's body.

"We... we'll leave Katsumi here... we have to look for the shinigami!" Everyone left the room. Katsumi was bent over Ryuzaki's fresh corpse. She petted his cheek. Her sobs echoed throughout the room. She bent down and kissed his cold lips. Her sobs broke her away from him.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki! No!" She cried. She gripped his shirt tightly, her arm shaking. Her breath ran across his face. She cried harder every second. Soichiro and the others returned a while later.

"Katsumi... we... I'm sorry..." Soichiro said. Katsumi let out a scream.

"Why did Kira?! WHY?!! Fucking why!?!!" She screamed. Soichiro lightly stroked her back.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

Katsumi's eyes were blank. The rain didn't stop. The water ran down her face and dripped onto her clothes. Everyone had left the grave already. Flowers were scarcely put around the tombstone. Her hair was soaked through. She hadn't spoken a single word ever since Ryuzaki's body was taken away. She sank to her knees and placed a hand on the cool tombstone. She closed her eyes and rested her forehead against it.

"L... Lawliet..." She whispered. The ring was still on her finger. She rubbed it with her thumb. Tears slid from her eyes. She took in a quick breath.

"You said... you said you'd never leave me!" She whispered, crying. Her nails scrapped across the top of the stone. She slapped the ground and cried, letting out a yell of sorrow.

"You bastard! You said you'd stay by me forever!!" She screamed. Her yells died down to muffled sobs. She pulled herself up against the tombstone, her hand sliding down the side.

"You... said you loved me..." She whispered, crying. She gripped her clothes over her chest.

"Dammit... it... hurts so much! Lawliet! I need you to make it stop!!" She whispered.

"Why... why didn't you just do it? It would have been avoided so early!! Light... it was all there!!" She cried.

"Why did you... why... I love you... too much..." She collapsed on his grave. The rain spraying her with ice cold water. A umbrella covered her face.

"Katsumi... I know you don't want to leave him... but you'll catch a cold..." Near muttered, twidling with a strand of hair. He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

"I can't understand everything you feel... but at least I understand a bit of it..." He muttered.

* * *

**To be continued in next Fanfic 'My Dearest'.**


End file.
